


Universe of Us

by jywings



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Clingy!Juyeon, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Humans with supernatural power(?), M/M, Romance, Royalty, Slow Burn, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jywings/pseuds/jywings
Summary: Where one day Chanhee took a cute wolf pup home, raised and gave it so much love and care, not knowing that it is actually a werewolf.And he's not just a normal werewolf.A royal one at it.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 87
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing a fantasy au so I hope it will at least make sense. There will be explanations bit by bit as the story flows, but if you have any question or anything you find confusing, do drop a comment! Also there will be other members/mention of them too as the story goes by. Hope you guys will give this fic a chance ♡ Thank you and happy reading!

The pup jumped from its mother's hold, running excitedly accross the yard. The motherㅡ who is also the Queen of Etril, a territory lived and owned by the werewolvesㅡ smiled proudly at the cheerful pup.

"He's excited," the Queen turned to her side, and it was none other than her husband, the King of Etril. The King walked closer to the Queen's side before holding onto her waist affectionately. 

"It's his first time running freely like this. Of course he is," the Queen said. 

"Juyeon!" the Queen called out. The pup stopped running, looking at his mother. Although the pup still cannot form coherent words even in his barks, but he could understand words well.

"Don't go far, mom and dad will be at the hut!" Juyeon, the pup barked as a simple reply, and it was enough to make both King and Queen to smile from ear to ear.

"He's so cute, I can't believe he's your son," the Queen teased the King as they walked hand in hand to the hut. The King laughed heartily.

"Maybe because he takes after you, darling," said the King, fluttering the Queen.

_The world outside the palace is so interesting._

_The marble floor inside the palace is slippery. I don't like it._

_The grass is good. My paws can grip better on it. I can walk, and run! Without any worry of falling down like a fool._

_The trees are tall!_

_Maybe when I'm a bit bigger I can learn to climb the trees._

_I want to see what the world looks like up there. I want to see what the world looks like in the eye of the birds._

_Look at the sky though! It's so blue! I think that's the colour, if i remember correctly what teacher told me. I kind of hate the thick leaves for covering most of it. But still, it looks so pretty! Different from the huge lamp in the palace. It hurts my eyes if I stare at it too long._

  
_Hmm what is this delicious smell?_

_What is this round thing in red? Again, if I remember the colour correctly..._

_Can I eat this?_

_I'm still full though, so maybe later!_

_What is that cute little flying thing??_

_It's so tiny!!_

_Is this what people call butterfly?_

_It's so much prettier than in the books!_

_Why are you running away from me?_

_Don't run away from me! I'm a nice pup!_

_Oh or are you playing chase with me?_

_I'm gonna chase you!_

  
"Juyeon??"

"JUYEON?!?!"

  
_Where am I? Where is the sun? Where is the beautiful blue sky?_

_This is the first time my eyes are seeing colours like this. Is it because it's dark now?_

_Where am I?_

_How can I go home?_

_Mom?_

_Dad?_

  
_I fell asleep. Usually, when I fell asleep, I'll wake up in my room. Dad took me to my room._

_But this time I'm not._

_I'm alone. In the middle of the forest._

_I don't know where am I._

_I don't know the way home._

_Mom, Dad, I already miss you._

_But!_

_I'm Lee Juyeon._

_I'm a strong and smart pup! (At least that's what everyone in the palace said)_

_If I just keep walking, maybe I'll find the way home. Even if I don't, maybe I can find anyone that can help._

_Yes, yes. Let's do that. Let's just keep walking._

  
_The sky changes from blue to dark a few times already. Right now, it's dark again._

_I'm hungry._

_And thirsty._

_And tired._

_And sleepy._

_So I sleep._

  
"Good morning!" Kevin almost, almost dropped his watering can at the sudden loud outburst of his neighbour, none other than Choi Chanhee. The pink-haired guy however, was just grinning widely, no sign of guilty. Kevin didn't hate it, in fact, he LOVED the positive vibe Chanhee radiated.

"Morning Chanhee!" Kevin replied. He then saw the empty basket Chanhee was holding.

"Going somewhere?" Kevin asked.

"Planning to pluck some wild raspberries. I ran out of jam already, the city is too far and it's annoying to be around other humans," Chanhee answered. Kevin agreed with the last part wholeheartedly. 

"I see, take care then!" 

"Thanks, Kev! I'll give you some later," Chanhee winked before he turned around to the opposite direction, but not yet to start his journey to find the berry. Chanhee stopped in front of his other neighbour's door, house belongs to Changmin and his fiancé, Younghoon. He knocked the door several times, before he decided to use his most powerful weapon.

"JI CHANGMIN!!" 

"BE PATIENT DUMBASS!!" Changmin shouted back from inside. Chanhee turned around when he heard Kevin laughed. Yes, that was how loud the shoutings were.

"Can you be patient and not screaming for ONCE?" was the first thing Changmin said once he opened the door. Chanhee just gave him a grin.

"Morning Changmin!" He greeted. Changmin who was still having his messy bed hair rubbed his eyes lazily.

"So what do you want from me?" Changmin asked.

"Nothing! Just wanna wish you a good morㅡaHH OKAY OKAY I'LL LEAVE!" Chanhee ran away when Changmin was about to kick his ass, before laughing when Changmin slammed the door close.

Chanhee was humming to a random melody he just created spontanously as he picked ripe raspberries from the tree, already imagining how good it will taste with hot, crunchy toaㅡ "OUCH!!" Chanhee exclaimed when he accidentally hit something while walking around the trees. Chanhee looked down and gasped loudly.

"Poor tiny little thing! Why are you alone here?" Chanhee asked, although he was sure the pup laying down on the grass couldn't answer him. Chanhee scrouched and put the basket down, now he was holding onto the pup's head with both his hands, checking if the pup was injured. He found out that it's not, but it looked so weak, that it breaks Chanhee's heart.

Being one with a supernatural power able to communicate with animals, he definitely has a soft spots for them.

Ah, yes. Chanhee is a human, but the selected ones, born with a supernatural power. Actually, his neighbours are too. That's pretty much the reason why they settle down in the forest instead of in the city with the normal human. Their power is much more needed here in the nature, so they have their own little community in the forest.

Back to the pup.

Chanhee lifted up the pup easily with one hand as the other was holding the basket. He didn't forget the berries, of course. 

As soon as his neighbourhood is in sight, Chanhee made his way to Changmin's, knocking on the door a few times. 

"Ji Changmin!!" Chanhee called. 

"What noㅡ Chanhee what's that??" Changmin asked as soon as he saw the pup in Chanhee's arm. Chanhee handed the basket to Changmin and Changmin accepted it, before giving space for Chanhee to walk into his house.

"Where's Younghoon? I need him to check on this tiny little thing," and as soon as Chanhee said that, Younghoon walked down from the stairs, eyes widened when he saw Chanhee and the pup.

"Younghoon! Can you please check on him? His body is so weak right now he literally didn't budge at all even though I'm basically screaming,"

"Hand him to me," Younghoon said and Chanhee carefully gave the pup to Younghoon.

Yes, that was Younghoon's supernatural power. He could diagnoze and treat animals. While Changmin's... It involves ghosts and spirits, but Chanhee didn't dare to ask for details.

After a few more minutes, it seemed like Younghoon had done examining the pup. Changmin rested his palm on Younghoon's lap before asking, "How is he? Is he hurt?"

"He's not injured anywhere, fortunately. But he's weak because I he hasn't eaten anything. We should feed him first and we'll see," 

"At this age he can eat milk right?" Chanhee asked. Younghoon nodded at his question.

"He's at least 3 months old now, so he's past the milk phase. We have meat at home, so we can feed him first," Younghoon said.

"Alright. Thank you guys," Chanhee said, looking at both Younghoon and Changmin. "I'll come back later,"

"Look at his steady breathing," Chanhee said with glistening eyes as he stared at the sleeping pup. Changmin couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Chanhee are you okay? Why are you like this? This is not the first time you bring a sick animal home, but you're extremely soft for this one," Changmin pointed out. Younghoon noticed it too, and he couldn't help but to feel curious.

"You guys have to see how tiny and lonely he looked when I found him. It triggers my inner motherly instinct," Chanhee said. Changmin just shook his head.

"Do you think I should take care of him?" Chanhee then asked. The couple looked at him with raised brows.

"In your house?"

"Chanhee, he will grow up as a wolf. He's not just a puppy," Changmin and Younghoon respectively responded. Chanhee pouted.

"I know! But I can understand them, remember? It shouldn't be hard for me to take care of one. Also only until I figure out where he came from. If I can send him home, I will. Don't worry," Chanhee said. Changmin and Younghoon looked at each other.

"Well, if you think you can handle him," Changmin said.

And that, was how Chanhee ended up having a grown up wolf sprawled on his bed.

"Baby~ Wake up~" Chanhee sang as he rubbed Baby's stomach, tickling the wolf. Baby instantly sat up, offering his head to Chanhee, asking to be pet. Chanhee did gladly.

Contradictly to others' prediction, Chanhee did manage to take care of the wolf pup for 2 years already, and now the pup has grown up to a big, smart, strong AND clingy grey-black-ish adult wolf. Physically, he's a wolf. But his actions were just like a dog, especially with the way he's always following Chanhee around.

Ever since Chanhee took care of him, Chanhee gave him a name, Baby. Baby seemed to like Chanhee a lot, probably touched at the fact that Chanhee was the one who rescued him. There was a phase where Baby can bark a proper sentence (in his language of course, but Chanhee has this superpower, remember?), he would ask Chanhee to tell him the story on how Chanhee find him every night before he sleep. Chanhee was more than happy although he had to repeat the same words every single night, he felt appreciated when Baby snuggled closer to him every time he finished the story.

And then Baby grew older, bigger, Chanhee trained him as best as he could, so Baby would at least have some basic wolf skill and didn't forget that he IS actually a wolf. Not a dog. Baby was smart though, it didn't take him long to catch the skills. He could hunt after a week of training (but he didn't actually hunt, they practiced by using teddy bear, asking Changmin's help to posses the bear with other dead animal's spirit because there's no way Chanhee would let Baby hunt real, alive animals under his watch), he also ran fast, and memorized the way in the forest by heart. Chanhee would brag about Baby wherever he goes. To Kevin, to Changmin, to Younghoon, to other animals he met. 

So they lived happily like that.


	2. Chapter 2

One evening, Chanhee had to sent out a deer to the forest after getting treatment from Younghoon, so he went out along with Baby. Thanks to the magical potion Kevin made, Baby could control his inner hunter instinct after drinking it, so walking along with a deer wasn't a big problem. Plus, Baby is trained and taught well by Chanhee to know that if he wanted meat, he could always have them at home. The meat they got is from the city, so the source is unknown, it made them less guilty to be consumed, at least. Instead of hunting animals in the forest, it felt like eating their own friends. Even Baby refused to do so when Chanhee asked.

On their way back, it was already night. But the moon was full that night, so it wasn't that dark. Even Chanhee, a human with regular eyesight could see the path clearly. But of course, he still walked with Baby's guidance.

"The moon is so bright tonight," Chanhee said. Baby just purred in agreement. Chanhee rubbed Baby's ears.

"Baby? Why do your body felt warmer than usual?" Chanhee asked.

"I keep sweating too," Baby howled. Chanhee's brows met in the middle of his forehead.

"Maybe you're tired. Sleep as soon as we arrive home okay?" And Baby nodded, although, deep down, he didn't think he was tired.

He felt tired before, and it wasn't the same feeling.

He felt as if he was attracted to something, as if there's some power inside his body, trying to control him. But he didn't tell this to Chanhee, he didn't want to worry the other. While walking, Baby was trying his best to fight whatever the thing trying to take over his body. It was so hard, so powerful, that fighting against itㅡ what more in silentㅡ tire him out. As soon as they arrived home, Baby laid down on the bed, falling asleep due to spending so much energy.

Chanhee woke up the next day not with the usual licks on the face from Baby, but from the loud gasp he heard beside him. Chanhee rubbed his tired eyes, groaning while stretching his body. It took him some time to gain his full, normal eyesight, yet when he did, he was doubting his eyes.

_What the hell?_

Chanhee blinked. Once. Twice. He rubbed his eyes. He blinked again. Once. Twice.

Yet what's in front of his eyes remained the same.

Chanhee's eyes widened as his eyes travelled further downwards, and gasped when he saw it. Chanhee immediately covered his eyes with his palms.

"Who the hell are you and why are you naked on my bed?!??!" Chanhee shouted. Chanhee opened the gap of his fingers slightly, and yes, the black-haired guy was still staring at him with puppy eyesㅡ

Wait.

Wait a minute.

"Baby???" Chanhee called, looking around, hands dropped down at his side. Chanhee jumped off the bed and looked around the house.

"BABY?" Chanhee called, louder. He was about to turn around when he was hit with something, and that something is none other than the other guy's bare chest. Chanhee screamed out loud.

"Oh god why are you walking around naked?!?!" Chanhee tried his best to not stare and walked back into his room, looking through his wardrobe and took out a random t-shirt and a tracksuit. He gave it to the still unknown man.

"Wear this first," Chanhee said before leaving the room. 

'Baby' then could still hear the faint voice of Chanhee calling out for him. 'Baby' stared at the clothes in his hand. It was his first time to be able to wear clothes, and he didn't know if he could do it. He always see Chanhee wear clothes every day, so he'll just remember what Chanhee did, and try it for himself.

And he did, successfully wear the clothes. 'Baby' carefully walked out of the room, very slowly because it was awkward to only have two legs. His upper legs, or hands, in human language, felt very out of place.

However, he managed to run when he saw Chanhee was crying at the living room.

He immediately sat down beside Chanhee on the sofa and laid himself on Chanhee's laps. Chanhee who was shocked screamed so loud, like, so SO loud, that soon several knocks were heard at the door. Chanhee pushed the man away from his lap, making him fall from the sofa and went to the door.

"Chanhee! Is everything okay? We could hear your voice from our house," Changmin asked. Younghoon and Kevin were there too.

"Chanhee sweets, were you crying?" Kevin saw the wet lashes and asked. Chanhee could help but to burst into tears again. Changmin instantly pulled him into a hug, and Younghoon helped rubbing his back softly in attempt to calm the now blonde guy down.

"Baby... Baby is missing," Chanhee said between his sobs and he earned surprised gasps from the others.

"Since when?" Kevin asked in concern.

"I don't know," Chanhee sobbed. "I woke up and he's not here anymore," Chanhee let out his tears on Changmin's shoulder, wetting the other's t-shirt. 

"Who... are you?" Younghoon's question shifted their attention to the guy who slowly walked towards them, their brows met in confusion as they recognized the unknown guy was wearing Chanhee's clothes, that seemed to be a bit too small for the guy.

"Who is this Chanhee?" Changmin asked.

"I don't know too Iㅡ"

"I'm... Ba...By...." All of their eyes widened as the guy started to speak. Chanhee's especially.

"You what??" Chanhee asked, before his knees gave up on him and his body weakened, losing his consiousness in Changmin's arms.

"What do you mean he's really Baby??" Changmin whispered as he asked Haknyeon, also another neighbour of theirs that do some... _science shits_. God knows what he's been doing.

"He is! There's a wolf DNA in him," Haknyeon said. Changmin had managed to somehow pluck a strand of hair from 'Baby' for Haknyeon to do his experiment. Although Changmin knew nothing to understand what's under the microscope, he also knew there's no way Haknyeon would lie.

"I think it's true, babe. I mean, look at him," Younghoon added. All three of them turned to look at the living room. Chanhee was still lying unconcious, and 'Baby' just kneel beside him, not moving even an inch as he stared at Chanhee in worry.

"So you're telling me 'Baby' is actually a werewolf?" Changmin asked Haknyeon. Haknyeon nodded, making Changmin let out a sigh.

"It's Choi Chanhee anyway, what do I expect. Of course something like this would happen to Chanhee," Changmin added.

They then heard a grunt coming from the living room and recognized it as Chanhee's, so they all ran there. 'Baby' also sat up straight as he saw Chanhee was slowly opening his eyes.

"Chanhee? Can you hear me?" Kevin asked. Chanhee slowly nodded. It took him a few more seconds to finally open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the face of the guy who claimed to be as 'Baby'.

"So you're not a dream," Chanhee said with his hoarse voice. 'Baby' looked at Kevin, and then his gaze shifted at the glass of water beside him. Kevin who saw it got the point, and handed the water to Chanhee, with Changmin helping Chanhee to sit up. 'Baby' nodded a little as a 'thanks' to Kevin.

Chanhee looked around and saw the concerned faces, and he somehow felt guilty at his friends. And then he saw Haknyeon, and it doesn't take him long to figure out what was the younger here for.

"Did you guys figure something out?" Chanhee asked, looking specifically at Haknyeon.

"Uh, yes. This guy..." Haknyeon awkwardly looked at 'Baby'. "He is Baby,"

"There's a wolf DNA in him, but it's mixed with human's too. So my conclusion is, he's a werewolf," Chanhee's jaw dropped as he then turned to look at 'Baby', who was still staring at him, his face filled with more worry than the others. Chanhee slowly lifted his hand, reaching out to 'Baby'. 'Baby' unexpectedly lowered his head, leaning towards Chanhee's hand and when Chanhee finally carressed his hair, he hummed in satisfaction. Chanhee's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, you really are Baby," Chanhee said. Although in human form, Chanhee recognized Baby when he touched it. The warmth, the feeling of touching Baby. It all felt familiar. 

They had lunch together at Changmin and Younghoon's, but one problem was 'Baby' didn't know how to eat, the human way. At first he was about to lap the food on the plate like he usually did as a wolf, but Chanhee stopped him. Chanhee ended up feeding 'Baby', doing it while he himself was flushing red as it was his first time feeding someone who physically was a grown up man. 

They went home afterwards, Chanhee throwing his body onto the sofa, while 'Baby' kneeled on the floor, staring at Chanhee intently.

"Why are you sitting there? Sit up here," Chanhee said, tapping the empty side of the sofa. 'Baby' just stared at him, and Chanhee was confused why he remained unmoved. And then Chanhee remembered something.

"Is it because you're scared I'll push you again?" Chanhee asked in guilt. 'Baby' nodded, head lowered and with a slight pout. Chanhee could feel his heart ached. He hurted Baby. 

Chanhee stood up and then he scrouched down just in front of 'Baby', so their eyes would be at the same level. Chanhee's hands were shaking, but he reached out to cup Baby's face with his hands, rubbing his thumb softly at the cheeks. 'Baby' closed his eyes and Chanhee could feel the purr, although it wasn't heard, but Chanhee could feel it. The comfort of the purr Baby always gave him, he didn't know how to describe it, but he could feel it. That's for sure.

"I'm sorry, I was just too surprised. I won't push you away again," 

So they ended up settling down on the sofa with an awkward gap between them after Chanhee taught 'Baby' on how to sit properly as human. 'Baby' sat up straight and Chanhee couldn't help but to smile at it. He patted 'Baby's shoulder lightly.

"Loosen up, you're so tense," Chanhee said before he lightly pushed 'Baby' to lean onto the sofa. Chanhee then corrected his seating to completely face 'Baby'.

"Can you try speak? I dont know if it's just my imagination but didn't you speak before I pass out?" Chanhee started. 'Baby' opened his mouth but nothing came out. Chanhee nodded, giving him ecouragement.

"Whatever in your mind, try to say it with your mouth," 'Baby' gulped hard before he tried again.

"H-Hel... Lo?" Chanhee gasped and automatically clapped as 'Baby' successfully said it out loud. 'Baby's eyes widened in excitement as he saw the happy Chanhee.

"Try saying my name! Say, 'Hi Chanhee' for me," Chanhee said. 

"H-Hi Chan... Hee," and Chanhee squaled excitedly again.

"Oh my God, I know you're smart! You're the smartest wolf ever, Baby!!" Chanhee complimented. 'Baby' purred insided at the compliment.

"Wait, do you perhaps have a name other than Baby? Before you come here, do you remember having a name?" Chanhee asked. 'Baby' slowly nodded his head. "Really? What is it?"

"Lee... Juyeon," 

"Juyeon. Lee Juyeon," Chanhee repeated. 'Baby', who was now known as Juyeon, smiled as Chanhee said his name. Chanhee who noticed it reached out to carress his hair. 

"Juyeon. Do you like it?" Chanhee asked softly and Juyeon nodded as he leaned in to Chanhee's touch.

"Why didn't you tell me you already have a name?" Chanhee asked. Juyeon pursed his lips together.

"I... I like... Baby... too," Juyeon said, making Chanhee burst into laughter.

"It feels weird calling the human you as Baby, especially now you're a grown up, even taller than me. So I'll call you Juyeon, is that okay?" Chanhee asked. Juyeon pouted slightly but still nod nonetheless. 

"Now, do you know how to shift to your wolf form again?" Chanhee asked. Juyeon shook his head, as he was never taught on how to do it. As far as he remembered, even his parents never actually shift in front of him. They usually already shifted whenever they were with Juyeon.

"Hmm, I think I need to bring you to meet Sangyeon. You've met him before during Kevin's birthday party. He's the head of our community here, and he also have more knowledge about creatures. I'm sure he knew one thing or two about werewolves," Chanhee explained. Juyeon just nodded obidiently to Chanhee's word. Chanhee then laughed, making Juyeon to look at him in confusion.

"I just can't believe I took home a whole werewolf,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm you can imagine the long hair juyeon as giddy up era juyeon and the short hair juyeon is similar to right here era juyeon? well thats how i imagined him to be hehe happy reading!

Chanhee woke up with long, wet licks on his cheek and he grunted lazily. He opened his eyes and there's a grey wolf, as you know, the wolf version of Juyeon staring at him excitedly.

"Morning!" Juyeon howled. Chanhee rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the sleepiness away.

"You're excited," Chanhee stated the obvious.

It's been a week since the whole chaos happened, and after meeting Sangyeon, Juyeon had been trained at the leader's place for 3 days, and he now is a master in shifting. He could shift between his human and wolf form back to back with ease, but it used quite a lot of energy so Chanhee adviced him to not do it often. So all week, Juyeon had been practicing and getting used with his human form, and only shift to back to his wolf form at night, upon Chanhee's request. Chanhee told Juyeon that the reason was because Juyeon was warmer in his wolf form, but actually, it was awkward for him to sleep with human-form Juyeon. But don't tell Juyeon that, he will probably sulk.

And today, Chanhee promised Juyeon to take him to the city to get haircut and buy some clothes for him. Chanhee ran out of bigger clothes to lend the other, he had even borrowed Younghoon's. And that was the reason why Juyeon is so excited this morning.

Chanhee's hand wandered to Juyeon's head and gave him a good light scratch all over his face and ears, making the wolf purred in satisfaction. Juyeon grumbled when Chanhee took away his hand, causing the human to laugh.

"Do you want to go out or not? I have to get ready if we're going out," upon hearing that, Juyeon leaned away, giving Chanhee space to get up and hop off the bed. Chanhee took his towel, blushing as he randomly reminded of the way he even walked around naked before. Chanhee shook his head, hoping to forget the embarassing moments. Thank God Juyeon is an innocent werewolf who couldn't even think of dirty thoughts. At least, he hoped so.

Upon finish showering, Chanhee gave Juyeon the last pair of Younghoon's jeans and sweatshirt for him to wear. Chanhee raised his brow when Juyeon was still in his wolf form.

"Why aren't you shifting?" Chanhee asked.

"If I stay as a wolf would you help bathe me?" Juyeon howled, his eyes were sparkling innocently as he looked at Chanhee, who was bright red at the question. Chanhee turned around as soon as he can, pretending to look for something in the wardrobe.

"Don't be ridiculous, Juyeon. Go take a shower," was all Chanhee said. He heard Juyeon huffed in disappointment. Chanhee was still searching for nothing at the wardrobe when he felt a touch on his arm. He turned around only to be faced with shirtless Juyeon.

"I miss showering with you though," Juyeon pouted. Chanhee let out a sigh. 

"Next time, okay? Next time. If I go with you now you'll play in the water for hours. We still have a long day," Chanhee said, making empty promise for now. Juyeon beamed nonetheless at Chanhee's words, and it hurted Chanhee a little.

"Okay!" and Juyeon left to the bathroom to finally take his shower. Chanhee let out a relieved sigh.

In this week, Chanhee has been helping Juyeon to adjust to his new human-wolf life and Juyeon seemed to be doing well. But it's not the same case with Chanhee.

It still felt so weird to suddenly have to share this house, this room, his daily routine, a very personal part of him with another human. Of course, Juyeon gave this sense of familiarity since he's Baby afterall, but still, Chanhee wasn't used to it. No offense to Juyeon, but if Chanhee can separate Baby and Juyeon into two, he'd keep Baby and send Juyeon away to where he belong. But because he himself was attached to Baby, he couldn't do that. Just imagining it brought tears to his eyes.

Chanhee shook his head to clear his mind from those thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking like that. Juyeon is Baby, and Baby is Juyeon. They're living in the same body.

Not long after, Juyeon came out of the shower looking fresh (and hot). Chanhee ran to him when he saw that Juyeon was already fully clothed but his hair was still very wet, making the drops of water fell to his sweatshirt. Chanhee grabbed Juyeon's wrist and made him sit on the bed before he takes the towel in Juyeon's hand. Juyeon looked at Chanhee in confusion before he lowered his head when Chanhee started drying his hair.

"Did I do something wrong?" Juyeon asked. Did Chanhee mention that Juyeon could speak so fluently now? He still have the cute lisp and stammering sometimes but he could have a full proper conversation with Chanhee now.

"You're supposed to dry your hair first before wearing your clothes. And why do you even get ready in the bathroom? Just get ready here," Chanhee said as his hands were still busy.

"Because you always get ready in the bathroom," Juyeon said. Chanhee bit his lower lip. Well, Juyeon's not wrong, but Chanhee only do that because he was naturally a conservative person. He's not used to other people seeing his bare upper body especially. Except Juyeon probably saw everything already as Baby but, it's just different.

"Don't always follow what I do, Juyeon. Sometimes I'm a bad example," was all Chanhee could think of. Juyeon hummed in reply, getting sleepy again as Chanhee gave light massage to his head. Chanhee bent down to see his face, and laughed when he saw Juyeon's closed eyes.

"Hello, the last time I checked you're the excited one," Chanhee said, poking Juyeon's cheek, making the other to open his eyes and smiled at Chanhee.

"Sorry, can't help it. It just feels so good," Juyeon grinned sheepishly.

  
After an hour journey to the city, they were finally inside a shopping mall. Chanhee could sense the tense Juyeon was feeling, probably because he's not used to being in a crowd. Chanhee honestly hated it too, which is why he rarely went to the city. Even the food supplies he had that came from the city were usually ordered from Sangyeon. 

"So m-many people," Juyeon said. Chanhee softened when Juyeon stuttered, so he slipped his hand into Juyeon's. Juyeon looked at him and Chanhee gave him an assuring smile.

"I'm here, okay? Don't worry. We'll just get you clothes, haircut, eat good food and then we'll go back home," Chanhee gave Juyeon's hand a light squeeze and Juyeon smiled at it.

"Okay, Chanhee,"

"You're surprisingly love bright colours a lot more than I thought," Chanhee said as he saw Juyeon picked up one pink tshirt and another yellow one. 

"Because you always wear this colour," Juyeon said, making Chanhee smiled.

"Ah, yes. I do love bright colours. But Juyeon, don't you think dark colours suit you better? Like, grey, navy blue?" 

"I like grey! Like the pyjama you always wear," Juyeon said excitedly, making Chanhee laugh. Juyeon probably referred to Chanhee's favourite grey hoodie and sweatpant set.

"We'll buy you a set of that too," Juyeon beamed at Chanhee's words. The shopping session then just became a session where Chanhee chose the clothes for Juyeon, while Juyeon just obediently aggreeing with everything. If Chanhee likes it, he would love it. 

That's just Juyeon.

They then had stopped at the salloon in the same mall, Juyeon just sat there as Chanhee talked to the hair dresser. Chanhee was about to leave Juyeon while he was getting his haircut, but Juyeon started to scream when the shaver, not for him but for the person beside him started running. Chanhee instantly ran to him and grabbed his hands in concern.

"Hey, hey, Juyeon? It's okay, don't be startled," Chanhee said, rubbing his thumb on Juyeon's hand. The said werewolf then slowly leaned onto the chair again, calming down. Chanhee smiled apologetically to the hair dresser, and the young woman just smiled, understanding. There's not much to change about Juyeon's hair, Chanhee just requested for it to be cut neat at the back of his neck, because it was almost a mullet before. Chanhee stayed beside Juyeon during the haircut, Juyeon asking Chanhee how did he get his hair blonde so Chanhee explained the process to him.

Not too long after, they were done and Juyeon looked happy with his short hair. When they were about to leave, Juyeon bowed and apologized at the hair dresser for screaming earlier, and it surprised Chanhee.

"Where did you learn that? I mean, manners and all,"

"Hmm? I don't know. I just feel like it's the right thing to do," Juyeon said. Chanhee smiled proudly and rubbed Juyeon's head, making his inner wolf purred in happiness.

"It is the right thing, good boy," Chanhee complimented. If Juyeon was in his wolf form, he would surely laying down on his back, tail waving excitedly.

"Okay now! The best part of the day! Time for good food! What do you want to have? Jjigae? Chicken? We can't have noodles because you're still not good in using chopstick," 

"I want to eat the one we saw in TV," 

"Whicn one, Juyeon? We see a lot of food in TV," Chanhee asked. Juyeon hummed, thinking on how to describe because he didn't know what the food was called.

"Uhm, it's like this... We pull, and then the food has strings. Lots of strings!" Juyeon said. Chanhee looked at him in wide eyes.

"Strings? On food? Are you sure we watched the same TV, Juyeon?" Chanhee asked back. Juyeon scratched his head, disappointed that Chanhee didn't get what he meant, until, he saw the poster of the said food. He grabbed Chanhee's cloth excitedly as he pointed out.

"That one! Yes, that one!" Juyeon said excitedly. Chanhee followed the direction Juyeon was pointing at and finally saw it, before he breaks into laughter.

"Pizza? Where's the stㅡ oh, do you mean the cheese??" Juyeon blinked at Chanhee innocently.

"Cheese? What is cheese?" Juyeon asked, tilting his head curiously. Chanhee grinned as he take Juyeon's free hand and pulled him to the pizza restaurant.

"Let me introduce you to the greatness of cheese,"

  
"Chanhee, we're here," Juyeon shook Chanhee's arm lightly, waking up the human who fell asleep in the bus. Chanhee immediately wake up and lead both of them out, rubbing his still sleepy eyes and yawned. They're now in front of the "entrance" of the forest, having to walk a few km more to reach their house.

"Are you tired?" Juyeon asked. 

"A bit, and all the pizza makes me sleepy," Chanhee said. Juyeon hummed in reply, before all of a sudden, he dropped all the shopping bags in his hands to the ground. Chanhee was startled, and became even more surprised when Juyeon suddenly shifted into his wolf form.

"J-Juyeon?"

"Climb up on me," Juyeon said, in his wolf language that only Chanhee could understandㅡ of course.

"What? Is it okay? I'm heavy," Juyeon snorted at Chanhee's word. 

"Come up," Juyeon instructed again, sitting down on the ground to make it easier for Chanhee to climb up. Chanhee hesitantly swung his leg across Juyeon's huge body and carefully sat down on him, feeling his thick, grey fur tickling his ankle. His arm held onto Juyeon lightly, trying to not hurt the wolf.

"Hold on tight, Chanhee," Juyeon said as he stood up and Chanhee immediately hugged Juyeon's neck, trying to balance himself.

"Do you prefer slow, or fast?" 

"Uhm... Slow? It's my first time," Chanhee replied. Juyeon nodded before he went to the pile of forgotten shopping bags at the side. He picked them up using his mouth, howling a little, probably to give Chanhee a warning, before he started to walk with Chanhee's grip still strong on him.

"Oh God," Chanhee exclaimed. A few more minutes later, Chanhee started to relax as Juyeon really walked slowly, being so careful to not scare Chanhee any more. Chanhee could then enjoy the night breeze hitting his cheeks, humming in satisfaction.

"This is so comforting," Chanhee said, taking a deep breathe of the cold air. Along with the duet singing of the crickets and frogs, Chanhee hummed to a random melody, and it made Juyeon purred in pure happiness. Chanhee who could feel the vibration through Juyeon's body, smiled.

"Do you like it?" Chanhee asked, rubbing the outer side of Juyeon's ears. Juyeon nodded, having limited to only reply with body language as his mouth is occupied. 

"I like it too," Chanhee said, smiling wide as he stared at the moon above them.


	4. Chapter 4

It was just another Saturday morning where Chanhee was about to have breakfast with Juyeon. Juyeon's eyes beamed as he saw Chanhee took out a box of cereal from the cabinet. Chanhee who saw the excited reaction smiled teasingly before he shake the box, making Juyeon sat up straight as his eyes never leave the box. Chanhee couldn't help but to laugh as he found Juyeon's action cute.

"Juyeon, you're in your human form, not wolf," Chanhee said. Juyeon rolled his eyes, making Chanhee gasped.

"Lee Juyeon! Who teach you to roll eyes?" 

"Changmin," Juyeon said, grinning. Chanhee shook his head.

"Stop learning bad things from others," Chanhee said, although only jokingly. He knew Changmin also did it as a joke. Chanhee took the bowl and poured the milk first, before pouring in the cereal.

"See, this is how you prepare cereals. Pour milk first, and then comes the cereal," Chanhee said. Juyeon's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Are you sure that's the right way?" Juyeon asked.

"Of course!" Chanhee said, looking offended as he pushed the bowl in front of Juyeon. Juyeon nodded and smiled.

"If you say so," Chanhee smiled proudly at Juyeon's words before he carressed Juyeon's hair a few times. Chanhee then sat opposite of Juyeon, feeling proud as Juyeon took his first bite using the spoon. The way Juyeon hold the spoon is still awkward, but he could manage to feed himself without spilling anything after intense training from Chanhee. Like Chanhee always brag to everyone, Juyeon is a smart wolf.

"I want to go out and pick raspberry today. Do youㅡ"

"YES!" Juyeon answered excitedly, making Chanhee burst out in laughter.

"Do you even know what I want to say?" Chanhee asked. Juyeon scratched his nape, feeling embarrased.

"I don't know, but I want to go with you," Juyeon said, making Chanhee felt good inside.

"Of course I will take you, Juyeon," Chanhee said, and now Juyeon is the one smiling.

"So what do you want to ask actually?" Juyeon asked, tilting his head in curiousity.

"Oh... I want to ask if you want to come along," 

"See! I was right!" Juyeon said with a pout, making Chanhee laugh. Chanhee reached out and tapped Juyeon's head, which the other also leaned in volunteerily despite being 'angry' just 5 seconds ago.

"My smart wolf," Chanhee gave a compliment, and it made Juyeon inner wolf purred in satisfaction.

  
"Juyeon! Stop eating and start filling the basket instead," Juyeon grinned as he turned to Chanhee who had his arms folded and was narrowing his eyes at Juyeon. 

"Sorry," Juyeon apologized before he go back to plucking up the raspberry seriously. He then noticed Chanhee was walking towards him, so he stopped and turned to Chanhee.

"At least eat properly," Chanhee said before he held Juyeon still, and reached up to wipe the corner of Juyeon's lips with the hem of his long sleeve t-shirt. 

"T-Thank you," Juyeon stuttered. He sometimes still stutter, especially when flustered. This is one of the times.

"Being here reminds me to when I first met you," Chanhee said. Juyeon smiled. He didn't have the memory of Chanhee finding him here because he woke up already in Changmin and Younghoon's house, but he knew the story by heart. He had ask Chanhee to repeat the story like 1000 times already.

"Juyeon," Chanhee called. Juyeon hummed in respond.

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course," Juyeon replied without a second thought. Chanhee chewed his lower lip before he carefully ask.

"Do you remember anything of your life, before you got lost?" Chanhee asked, making Juyeon who was plucking the raspberries paused. Chanhee never asked about it before because he thought it wasn't a big deal, Juyeon was just a baby wolf, lost in the forest. But now that he knew Juyeon is actually a werewolf, which is a whole different community, he think he should know it to avoid anything unwanted in the future. Just in case.

"I... I don't remember much. You know I got lost when I was really young," Juyeon started. Chanhee nodded. He resumed back to plucking the berries, figured out it would be more casual to talk about it while doing something.

"I live at the palace," Chanhee froze.

"You what?"

"I'm the prince of Etril,"

"YOU WHAT??" Chanhee now turned to Juyeon completely, and the werewolf just looked at Chanhee with a thin smile.

"Yes, I am," Chanhee blinked. Once, twice. Trying to register the information. This is a big thing. 

Just like the supernaturals community is named as Zidian, Chanhee knew Etril belongs to the werewolf community, and it's more to Kingdom type of system, compared to Zidian who simply has a leader and that is Sangyeon, because their community isn't as big as others. Chanhee also knew that the werewolf community is big, quite ruling as they had cold war with the vampires and in history, werewolves have always won against the vamps.

So, having THE Prince of Etril right in front of him, living in his house, is something big. No, actually, it's HUGE.

"Chanhee, close your mouth or else bees will fly in," Juyeon joked. Chanhee did as instructed, although he then went to Juyeon and pulled Juyeon along with him, to sit under the tree nearby.

"Juyeon are you freaking serious? You're a prince?" Juyeon nodded innocently while Chanhee rubbed his face.

"Oh God, then we should find a way to send you back!" Chanhee said. Juyeon's face turned sour at the suggestion.

"What? No. Why would I?" Juyeon asked.

"Juyeon, your kingdom might need you," Juyeon let out a chuckle, making Chanhee looked at him in confusion.

"If they do, they would already look for me, Chanhee," Juyeon said, staring at the ground. Chanhee was speechless for a moment. This was his first time seeing this side of Juyeon. And from what it looked and felt like, it's not recent that he got these kind of thought. Was it from when he was still 'Baby'?

"I mean... Etril is really far from here, Juyeon," Chanhee hesitantly said. This time Juyeon looked up to the sky, giving it a small sigh.

"Yet the two months old me can get here in what? Two? Three days? They probably have one of my cousin as the crown prince now," Juyeon said.

"When I was Baby I used to think of my parents a lot. I used to wonder when will the knight uncles that always play with me in the palace will come. I want to go home,"

"But time passes by. Now, I think here is my home," Juyeon said, smiling as he turned at Chanhee. Chanhee was found speechless again. He didn't know his Baby had this kind of thought before. He always known Baby as the cheerful, smart, clingy wolf pup. 

Before Chanhee knew it his hands already reached out and pulled Juyeon into a hug, rubbing the broader one's back repeatedly. Juyeon sighed as he melted into Chanhee's arm, letting his weight completely resting onto Chanhee.

"It's okay, Juyeon. Now you have me, Changmin, Younghoon, Kevin, and the others. We will be with you,"

  
Both Chanhee and Juyeon ended up spending longer time than they planned to outside. Juyeon is now in his wolf form with Chanhee laying his head on Juyeon's body, sleeping soundly as his head rose up and down following Juyeon's breathe. They had already finished plucking up raspberries for their jam, but decided to walk around a little bit more, and found bushes of wild flower, and Chanhee insisted to make Juyeon a flower crown.

Juyeon pouted when Chanhee first laughed as he put the flower crown on his head. Chanhee said he looks cute, but Juyeon doubted it. Juyeon, on the other hand, thought the crown would suit Chanhee much, much better than him. Juyeon put it on Chanhee instead and indeed, Chanhee looks so pretty.

If Juyeon loved Chanhee as his owner before, as in loved him for taking him home and taking care of him, he now kind of saw Chanhee differently.

He saw Chanhee as a person.

A person with beautiful heart, beautiful voice, beautiful face.

Was it his human side talking?

Maybe.

When he was at Sangyeon's a few weeks ago, Sangyeon did explain to him a couple of things about changes he will probably feel. For example, now that he's a grown upㅡ both as a wolf and humanㅡ he might be more protective, and started to feel new feelings as his human side is kicking in, mixing with his natural wolf nature.

Juyeon was deep in this thought, until he felt a drop of water hitting his fury cheek. He looked up and saw the blue sky he loved the most was now replaced with the grey, cloudy one. Juyeon's slight movement stirred Chanhee up, slowly opening his eyes, before he too was hit a few drops of rain.

"It's raining?" Chanhee asked, voice a bit hoarse. Chanhee sat up and rubbed his eyes, his free hand rubbed Juyeon's tummy, feeling sorry if he burdened the wolf with his weight though he really didn't have to. Chanhee was as light as a feather, especially to wolf Juyeon. Juyeon shifted back to his human form.

"We should get going," Juyeon said. Chanhee nodded and looked around for the basket, but Juyeon beat him to it and grabbed it first. There was a couple of times where Chanhee was still fascinated when Juyeon took care of little things like this. He was so used of babying Baby, that when Juyeon lead him like this, it made him proud and flutter inside.

The rain was getting heavier as they walked and Chanhee looked at the sky worriedly. It might get heavier from now on if they didn't rush but it's also getting somewhat slippery in the forest. 

"Ugh, I hate wet ground," Chanhee complained as he looked at his dirty boot. 

"Are you okay Juyeon? Want to hold my hand?" Chanhee offered. Juyeon was perfectly fine. Too fine that he actually worried about Chanhee more. But yes, he took Chanhee's hand nevertheless, puling the human closer to him.

So they stuck side-by-side together like that, walking together in the rain. 

"Ji Changmin will nag us if we both fall sick tomorrow," Chanhee said. Juyeon let out a chuckle as he could already imagine the scenario. Juyeon looked up from focusing on his steps, and then he spotted something.

"Do you wanna wait for the rain to stop there?" Juyeon asked, pointing at the small hut in the middle of the forest.

"Oh, good idea!" Chanhee said. Both of them changed their direction to the hut, Chanhee immediately taking off his boots as soon as they arrived and hopped in to the hut. 

"This is well made, not even a drop of rain came inside," Chanhee said as he settled himself in a corner. Juyeon followed him, sitting close to Chanhee despite supposedly having some space between them. Chanhee didn't complain though. He opened his arm and let Juyeon snuggle to his side. Juyeon sighed in content, making Chanhee smiled.

"Are you cold?" Chanhee asked. Juyeon was about to answer, until he saw Chanhee's hands were the one who were shivering. Juyeon didn't say anything but reached out to hold Chanhee's hands, that were smaller compared to him. Juyeon saw the little bits of mud smudged on Chanhee's hand, probably from taking of his boots earlier and Juyeon tried his best to clean it off with his fingers, before using his own shirt to wipe the dirt off Chanhee's delicate fingers. Chanhee held in his breath, was too taken aback to even say anything.

"I think I owe you a lot, Chanhee," Juyeon suddenly said, breaking the silence between them.

"Wiping your hands like this reminds me of when you clean my paws after I play in the rain," both Chanhee and Juyeon smiled at the memory.

"I appreciate that you exclude the part where I nag to you like there's no tomorrow," Juyeon laughed at Chanhee's words.

"I step on the carpet, I deserve it," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this while my friends lowkey pressuring me to update via video call 🙄


	5. Chapter 5

When Chanhee woke up the next day, the sun was already so bright, seeping through the gap of the curtain. Chanhee grunted a little as he glanced at the clock on the wall, as expected, it was already almost noon. Beside him laid Juyeon in his wolf form, still sleeping soundly. Chanhee reached out and caressed Juyeon's silky fur a couple of times, before he jumped off the bed, making his way to the bathroom. 

Chanhee hummed a random melody, feeling happy as he got enough sleep and started to wash his face. The cold water hitting his skin, making him fully awake. Suddenly the door of the bathroom was opened, making Chanhee jumped in surprise. He let out a relieved sigh when it was just Juyeon, now in his human form and shirtless, acompanied with the messy bed hair.

_Calm down, Chanhee. Calm down._

"You're awake," Chanhee said to break the silence. Juyeon grunted as his eyes were still half opened but his hands were reaching out for the sink. Chanhee just watched while smiling as Juyeon shivered as soon as he rubbed his face with the water.

"Morning," Chanhee greeted. Juyeon with eyes wide open smiled back to Chanhee. "Good morning," he replied. 

Juyeon then grabbed the toothbrushes, both Chanhee's and his. Chanhee's toothbrush was blue, while his was grey. He gave Chanhee the blue one and Chanhee said a low thanks. Chanhee took the toothpaste and took care of Juyeon's first before putting it on his own.

Just like that, both of them started to brush their teeth together, looking at their reflection in the mirror. They looked cute, Chanhee thought. Chanhee looked cute, Juyeon thought. Juyeon was slightly taller than Chanhee, but since his physical was broaderㅡprobably the wolf genetic's influence, it made Chanhee looked so tiny beside him. 

Juyeon's brushed his teeth fast and with power while Chanhee was more calm and thorough. They could easily see the difference at the mirror and somehow it was so funny that both of them ended up laughing. Juyeon finished first, washed his mouth and then followed by Chanhee. Chanhee expected Juyeon to leave when he was done but Juyeon was still standing there, staring at him.

"Do you need anything?" Chanhee asked.

"Can we take a bathe together today?" Juyeon asked, blinking so innocently while Chanhee choked his own saliva.

"Uhm... How about next time?" Chanhee calmly replied. Juyeon pouted lightly at the rejection.

"The other day you said next time too..." Juyeon whined. Chanhee felt his heart breaking at the sulky tone of Juyeon's voice.

"I promise I won't play in the water for long," Juyeon added, looking at Chanhee with puppy eyes. Chanhee sighed.

"Okay, okay. But you have to shift first," Chanhee instructed.

"Oh, I have a question," Juyeon suddenly said, Chanhee leaned his side to the sink and nodded, signalling Juyeon to continue.

"Why can't we take bathe together when I'm in my human form?" Chanhee's eyes widened at Juyeon's question.

"W-What?"

"I remember back then when we was late to Haknyeon's birthday party, you said to Changmin and Younghoon to just shower together," Chanhee's face was flushed red as Juyeon continued. "So why do I have to shift to my wolf form? Why can't we just shower together in my human form?" Juyeon tilted his head, something he did when he was genuinely curious. Chanhee gulped hard but then he took a deep breathe.

_Calm down, Chanhee. Calm down._

For the second time of the day, for different reason.

"Let's talk about it while I bathe you, but first, you still have to shift," Chanhee said.

Juyeon shifted as he was told and now was sitting in the bathtub, waiting for Chanhee who left for a while to get the shampoo for animals. Chanhee came back not long after, with the shampoo and a stool with him as he always sat down while bathing Juyeon, or Baby, back then.

Chanhee started with lightly spattering the water to Juyeon, not wanting the wolf to be surprised at the temperature of the water. When Juyeon seemed to be okay, Chanhee slowly started with his body first, wetting the thick fur and rubbing through it so he didn't miss any inch of Juyeon. Juyeon purred in delightment, making Chanhee smiled and felt bad that he rejected Juyeon's request before. He used to give excuse like Juyeon's barely went out in his wolf form so he's not dirty, he only need to clean his human self.

"Are you happy?" Chanhee asked. Juyeon growled a low "Yes". Chanhee continued to rub Juyeon's body, and then he remembered the conversation that was left hanging before. Chanhee gave it some quick thought while he was away, and he remembered Sangyeon said that it was natural for Juyeon to be curious about human's life since he's now partly a human too. Juyeon has the right to learn since in the end it was about himself afterall, so who is Chanhee to deny it just because it put him in an awkward position?

"Okay so, to answer your question... I don't know exactly how to explain this to you but, Changmin and Younghoon, are different with you and me," Chanhee started.

"Why?" Juyeon asked.

"Because... they are not like us. I mean, as for me and you, we are friends. Just friends. Although I basically raised you, we play well together, we get along and do a lot of things together so I think of you as a friend. Just like us with Changmin, Younghoon, Kevin, we're all friends," Chanhee started, carefully choosing his words so he didn't confuse Juyeon more.

"But Changmin and Younghoon, they are more than friends. They love each other, so they are a bit different than us,"

"So you don't love me?" Juyeon asked, once again tilting his head but this time, wolf version. If Chanhee wasn't too taken aback with the question he'd probably be thinking of how cute that Juyeon's habit remained the same although in different form.

"No, I love you. But the love they have is a different kind of love," 

"Like family?" Juyeon questioned. Chanhee hummed, thinking.

"Almost! Like a married couple loves each other, they're almost there," Chanhee said. Juyeon then nodded, maybe he almost understood the concept.

"So friends don't shower together?" Juyeon asked more. Chanhee couldn't help but to chuckle.

"It's a personal preference, as for me I don't. Not only with you but with any friends. If Kevin come to me and says he wants to shower with me I will say no too. Not because I hate him, but because I prefer not to. Some people might be okay with it. It's different with each person. Do you perhaps understand?" Chanhee asked and Juyeon nodded.

By that time, Chanhee was already done with shampooing Juyeon's body. He then pushed the stool to the other side and sat on it, so this time he was eye-to-eye with Juyeon. Juyeon leaned in and licked Chanhee's face, making the human squeaked in surprise.

"Juyeon," Chanhee narrowed his eyes, jokingly of course, and Juyeon just replied back with sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Time to wash your face," Chanhee said. Chanhee started with the top of Juyeon's head, giving it a light massage that made Juyeon closed his eyes.

"Chanhee," Juyeon called. Chanhee hummed as an answer.

"As for Changmin and Younghoon..." Chanhee burst into laughter before Juyeon even finished his question.

"You're really curious about a lot of things don't you?" Juyeon sniggered at the teasing Chanhee, before Chanhee asked him to continue.

"Are they in love since they're born?" Juyeon finished his question. Thank God it's not another hard-to-answer question, Chanhee thought.

"Hmm, nope. At first they were friends, and then they get to know each other, spend time together, and now they're in love," Chanhee answered it easily.

"I see. So friends can end up being in love like them?" Juyeon asked again, and Chanhee nodded.

"Sure!"

"So I can be in love with you just like Changmin and Younghoon are in love with each other?"

Chanhee froze. His hands were still cupping Juyeon's face, Chanhee's dark brown eyes met with Juyeon's pair of grey eyes, and Juyeon was just staring at Chanhee blankly, patiently waiting for Chanhee's answer. When Chanhee was snapped back to reality, he cleared his throat and take the water, asked Juyeon to close his eyes before he rinsed the top of Juyeon's head that was covered with shampoo earlier.

"Yes... Yes," was all Chanhee answered.

After Chanhee was done with shower, he prepared a simple lunch for him and Juyeon. He just made a spam fried rice with egg because it was quick to cook. Since they skipped breakfast and spent quite some time in the bathroom, both of them were fairly hungry. Juyeon's curiousity didn't stop during lunch, but thankfully it wasn't about love anymore. He asked Chanhee about other creatures like fairy and Chanhee gladly explained it to him.

"Thank you for the meal," Juyeon said as soon as he ate the last spoon of the rice. Chanhee grinned as he saw there's not even a grain left in Juyeon's plate.

"Is it good? Do you like it?" Chanhee asked. Juyeon nodded.

"I should learn how to cook too. You've been doing everything for me," Juyeon said, suddenly feeling guilty. 

"You can take things slow, Juyeon. You just know how to hold a spoon properly, I can't let you use knife and the kitchen yet. Not now. Maybe some day. And once you can cook, you will never see me cook anything ever again," Chanhee joked.

"It's okay. I'll happily cook for you forever," Juyeon said, rather so seriously that it touched Chanhee's heart a little. Forever is such a long time. And to think that Juyeon wanted to spend it with Chanhee...

Wait, it might not be that deep, though. He could be _just saying_ it.

Chanhee brought both his and Juyeon's dishes to the sink, Juyeon tailing behind. Chanhee turned on the tap and reached for the sponge, starting to wash the dishes.

"Can't you at least let me do this?" Juyeon asked.

"Not yet," Chanhee simply replied. Juyeon pouted lightly before he then helped to fold the sleeve of Chanhee's sweatshirt. Chanhee gave Juyeon a quick glance before he smiled. Sometimes Juyeon was so unpredictable. He could be asking the most child-like questions ever and then proceed to surprise Chanhee with little gestures like this.

Juyeon stayed by Chanhee's side although Chanhee's convinced Juyeon he didn't have to. They then rested at the living room, sitting at the sofa side-by-side, Juyeon's head leaning to Chanhee's shoulder.

"Doesn't your neck hurt?" Chanhee asked. Because Juyeon was taller than him, so naturally wouldn't it supposed to hurt?

"A bit? But it's comfortable like this," Juyeon said, and Chanhee burst into laughter.

"How can you say it hurts but it's also comfortable? Those two words are contradicting, Juyeon," Chanhee said. Juyeon smiled sheepishly in embarassment.

"Oh, really? I just use whatever word that came to mind," Juyeon said and Chanhee shook his head, mumbling a low _cute_ under his breathe. Chanhee didn't say anything afterwards and just let Juyeon rested his head there. They focused on the tv show that was playing, laughing here and there when funny ments were said by the artists. Though, there were some jokes that Juyeon couldn't understand. He only laughed when he Chanhee laughed.

_That's just Juyeon._

"Can I lay down on your lap?" Juyeon asked. Chanhee nodded and pulled Juyeon to his lap, and Juyeon purred inside as soon as he did. He always do this as Baby. Doing it as Juyeon felt pretty much the same. It was still the most comfortable to him. Especially since Chanhee would rub his head or ears as a habit.

And they stayed like thatㅡ Juyeon laying his head on Chanhee's lap, Chanhee's hand casually resting on Juyeon's waist, as they spent the rest of the evening together, watching show after show, and even random dramas on tv.

When Chanhee broke into laughter, Juyeon's lips broke into a smile.

He could listen to that laughter forever.

And he meant it literally. Foreverㅡ a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the irregular updates because i have this little promise with myself i can only update if i've done the next chapter... so yes 😂
> 
> andddd i'm sorry if you think the progress is a bit slow and the plot is barely evolving in each chapter but i hope you guys understand that i cant rush the romance immediately... slowly we'll get to that 🤭
> 
> thank you for reading, and just a quick reminder to sign petitions and spread awareness on current issues happening all around the world. please stay safe wherever you are ❤


	6. Chapter 6

"Is there anything I can help?" Juyeon came and peek over to Chanhee, Sangyeon and Changmin, gaining the three humans' attention.

"I think we're fine with the blanket, maybe you can help Younghoon setting up the screen? Since you're tall afterall," Sangyeon said. Juyeon nodded and spared Chanhee a glance which Chanhee then gave him a smile, before he left to find Younghoon. 

"He's excited didn't he?" Changmin asked. 

"Very! He woke up early today and I have to force him back to sleep because well, we're only setting up everything after lunch. He's excited to actually help as a human this year. Isn't he cute?" Chanhee said, smiling as he recalled what happened in the morning. Sangyeon and Changmin laughed lightly, nodding in agreement.

"Last year he helped a lot too. If it wasn't for him who ran all the way to my house because I left the blanket, we would have to sit on the bare ground," Sangyeon added. Chanhee grunted just at the thought of dirtying his favourite shorts that he wore last year.

They were preparing for an annual movie night amongst the Zidian's community. It's just an activity to gather everyone in one place, watching movie at the field and just having good food. It hadn't been long since this was a thing, probably three years ago? Sangyeon was the one who suggested it since he became a their leader, in hope that the bond in their small community will be strengthen. So here they are, preparing for the much anticipated event. 

Sangyeon, Chanhee and Changmin are spreading the picnic blanket, Juyeon and Younghoon are setting up the screen, while Kevin and Haknyeonㅡ

"Haknyeon! Stop eating and help me set the table!"

Uh, they're setting up the buffet table.

"By the way Chanhee," Sangyeon called as he was unfolding a blanket. Chanhee nodded, signalling the older that he was hearing.

"What did you teach Juyeon that he suddenly ask me if I shower with friends?" Chanhee choked on his saliva at Sangyeon's question.

"He asked you too?" Changmin asked Sangyeon. Sangyeon nodded eagerly.

"Wait, has he been asking everyone?" Chanhee asked, face flushed red. Sangyeon couldn't help but to laugh.

"What the hell happened in your house, Chanhee?"

"It's nothing okay! Just Juyeon being curious on why we can't shower together. And then I said it's personal preference, that's all," Chanhee said. 

"Juyeon is so funny," Changmin added. Chanhee shook his head, never did he think that Juyeon would ask that question to others.

"He's really curious about a lot of things," 

"It's natural. Soon he'll adapt to his human life. Did you taught him the basic skills? To write and stuffs?" Sangyeon asked. Chanhee nodded.

"I did as you adviced. He's doing very well. He's so smart! I think if he go to college like a normal human he would ace it," Sangyeon and Changmin exchanged glances upon hearing Chanhee's words.

"There you go again, with your endless bragging," Changmin teased. Chanhee shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, maybe if Juyeon stop making me proud then I'll stop bragging about him," 

"Chanhee please, you even brag about him making up the bed in the morning," Sangyeon said.

"In my defense, it takes me a lot of energy and motivation to make up my bed in the morning soㅡ"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Juyeon best boy, yes I get it!" Sangyeon said as he close his ears with his palms jokingly, making the youngers broke into laughter.

They then continued with their preparation, stopping by the buffet table once in a while and steal some sweets. Slowly more residents came to the field, some brought more foods to be shared. Some come with their pet, some with their lover, some brought their whole family. They welcomed everyone warmly regardless. 

Juyeon's eyes wandered around, looking for Chanhee as more people were now present. And then he spotted the blonde, standing nearby the 'entrance', talking to one of the resident that just arrived. Juyeon unknowingly just kept staring, watching as Chanhee was communicating with a husky that came along with the said resident. He growled inside as he saw Chanhee pet the husky's head. He wanted that too.

So Juyeon walked to Chanhee, and as he was approaching, Chanhee was left alone and turned around, just in time to see Juyeon walking towards him. Chanhee's lips broke into a smile as soon as he saw Juyeon.

"You're done with Younghoon?" Juyeon nodded. Chanhee reached out and pat Juyeon's shoulder lightly.

"You did great," Chanhee complimented him and that was enough to get Juyeon purred in excitement inside.

They then walked around, Chanhee greeting familiar face here and there and introduced Juyeon to them. Juyeon just smiled and bowed politely, still somehow feeling awkward with other people besides Chanhee's circle of friends. While for Chanhee, he wasn't the friendliest person either if it's with strangers, he just happened to know a lot of people because he met them while working at Younghoon's clinic.

Chanhee then held Juyeon's wrist, dragging him to the buffet table. He let go as soon as they stopped in front of the brownies, Chanhee taking one and offering it to Juyeon. 

"Have you tasted this?" Chanhee asked. Juyeon shook his head.

"It's really good! Ahhh," Juyeon opened his mouth and Chanhee helped feeding him. Juyeon carefully took a bite and his eyes widened as soon as the taste hit him.

"It's good right? Do you like it?" Chanhee asked excitedly as he ate the remaining piece in his hand. 

"It's sweet. Do you know how to make this?" Juyeon asked. Chanhee laughed as he shook his head.

"I don't. I heard that making it is complicated," Chanhee replied. Juyeon just nodded, maybe when he's allowed to cook he can learn how to make it. Chanhee was looking at the table to see if there's any other food he could eat, before he felt fingers wrapping around his wrist and they belong to none other than Juyeon. This time, Juyeon was the one who lead him, and they stopped at the wildflowers at the side of the field. 

Chanhee just watched in silent as Juyeon crouched down and pluck one among of the many flower. Juyeon gave Chanhee a smile as he stood up and his hand reached out to place the flower on Chanhee's ear. Juyeon's was too busy in fixing and balancing the flower to make sure that it was placed perfectly and comfortably for Chanhee, that he didn't noticed how he leaned in a little bit too close. Chanhee didn't even know what to do so he just stood straight while staring at Juyeon's face. Not that he didn't notice it before but seeing it up close, Juyeon is really good-looking.

Well, he's a prince afterall. He surely fit the fairytale ideal prince image.

"Okay, finally," and Juyeon leaned back, smiling in satisfaction as the flower was now placed perfectly on Chanhee's ear. Chanhee couldn't help but to smile too.

"Is it pretty?" Chanhee asked. Juyeon's eyes met Chanhee's right in the eye, and he nodded lightly.

"Very."

  
"We don't have a lot so please share this. Oh, nice flower you have there Chanhee!" Kevin said as he passed a blanket to Chanhee. 

"Thanks, Kev," Chanhee said before he unfold the blanket. The sky got darker, only the moon and the lights from the fairy light they put as decoration were the source of light to them. The movie would start soon, and everyone was now scattered all over the field, getting ready with their food and all. Chanhee and Juyeon chose the right side, nearest to where the buffet is.

"Do you need the blanket now?" Chanhee asked Juyeon who was sitting beside him.

"Not yet, you can use it first," 

"I'm not using it too. It's not that cold, yet," Chanhee said before putting the blanket on the side. They each had a plate with pasta, meat, and another one plate they shared for sweets. 

"Are you excited for the movie?" Chanhee asked and Juyeon responded with a nod.

"It feels like my first time joining," Chanhee smiled at Juyeon's words.

"Technically it is, as Juyeon," as soon as Chanhee said that, the movie started playing on the screen. The talkings slowly turned to murmurs as everyone spared their focus to the screen.

The movie chosen was Jumanji, and Chanhee thought that Kevin chose the movie well. The setting was familiar to them, it's suitable for all ages and the comedy made laughters echoed in the forest. He could see that Juyeon was enjoying it too, Chanhee had to remind him to close his mouth when he was getting too engrossed with the movie.

As time passed by, the night wind was getting colder. Chanhee decided to use the blanket so he took it and was about to wrap his own body, until he remembered that he was supposed to share.

"Are you cold?" Chanhee poked Juyeon's arm, making him turned his head to him. 

"A bit," Juyeon said, rubbing his hands together. Chanhee smiled before he scooted closer to Juyeon and took the blanket over their body, wrapping both him and Juyeon. Their shoulders and knees touched with each other and not sure if it was the blanket or their natural body temperature, but it did help to ease the coldness.

Juyeon could feel the way Chanhee's body shook against him when he burst into laughter and it made Juyeon turned his head to look at Chanhee. Juyeon felt his inner wolf purred in satisfaction when he saw Chanhee's bright smile despite the limited source of light. He liked it when Chanhee laugh or smile. It made him feel delighted too.

Juyeon's hand reached out for Chanhee's, that was resting on his lap. It made Chanhee taken aback a little, but he accepted it nonetheless. It's cold. Juyeon's hand was warm. He has no reason to say no, right?

But somewhere along the movie, Chanhee craved for the sweets so he took the plate, pulled his right hand that was in Juyeon's hand a little, but Juyeon was still holding it and didn't seem to let go.

"Juyeon, can you let go for a while? I want to eat this," Chanhee said. Juyeon looked at him in confusion.

"Can't you use your other hand?" Juyeon asked, making Chanhee chuckled.

"No Juyeon, I eat with my right hand. Just let go for a while," Chanhee said, finding it funny how he had to reason this with Juyeon.

"Let me feed you then," Juyeon came to a conclusion, and Chanhee couldn't help but to laugh.

"You really don't want to let go, huh?" Chanhee teased but Juyeon seriously shook his head. 

"Which one do you want?" Juyeon asked. So he's really doing this, Chanhee thought.

"Macaron," Chanhee said and Juyeon took the macaron, bringing it to Chanhee's mouth to feed him. Chanhee gladly accepted it, taking everything in one bite. He hummed in delightment as the sweet taste of the macaron melted in his mouth, before Juyeon's light chuckle caught his attention.

"Why?" Chanhee asked while still munching. Juyeon didn't say much but he reached up to wipe the corner of Chanhee's lips with his thumb instead, removing the crumbs there.

"I think you're the baby now, not me," Juyeon said, making Chanhee glared at him.

"Don't forget that I basically raised you, Lee Juyeon," Chanhee warned, making Juyeon smiled and nodded.

"Sorry mom," and then earning a light slap on his arm from Chanhee.

"Feed me another one," Chanhee then instructed.

"Oh, looks like you're enjoying this?" Juyeon teased. 

"Of course! You'll regret starting to baby me like this. I'll make you do it often from now on," Chanhee retorded back, and although he was pouting because of Juyeon's teasing, he still gladly opened his mouth when Juyeon brought another macaron to his lips. 

After Chanhee was done taking advantage of Juyeon taking care of him by asking Juyeon to even help him drink water though he was perfectly capable of doing it himself (and Juyeon didn't say no too), Chanhee was starting to feel sleepy. With the cold wind hitting his skin, contradicting with the warmth radiating from Juyeon, he was getting too comfortable. Chanhee leaned in to Juyeon's arm, eyes getting heavy.

"Are you sleepy?" Juyeon asked. 

"I am... And it's annoying," 

"Why?"

"It's an annual event, I shouldn't sleep at time like this but everything is really seducing me to sleep," Juyeon let out a chuckle.

"Should I keep talking so you won't fall asleep?" Juyeon suggested. Chanhee nodded, rubbing the side of his head against Juyeon's arm.

"Okay Chanhee. Look, do you think they can make it out?"

"I'm not sure... I think they can? If they stop being dumb, they can," both of them burst into laughter.

And just like that, they watched the rest of the movie together, discussing little nothings, as if they were in their own world.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's happening here?" Changmin's question made the other three which were Chanhee, Juyeon, and Sangyeon turned to him. Confusion was clear on Changmin's face. 

Well, who wouldn't be confused when the first thing he saw in the morning was his neighbour, Chanhee and Juyeon were holding hands, looking all sad and dramatic along with Sangyeon, the leader of the whole community standing nearby, palm on his face. Sangyeon let out a loud sigh.

"Remember yesterday I asked for Juyeon's help to cut the firewood to prepare before the weather got colder? I'm here to fetch him but these twoㅡ I don't know what to label them but they're being dramatic as if I'm taking Juyeon for a whole week,"

"Be careful with the axe, I don't want you to get hurt," Chanhee said to Juyeon for the nth time of the morning. Juyeon nodded eagerly.

"You too, take care at work. Don't be too loving with other animals," Juyeon said. He glared at Changmin when he heard the other snorted.

"I will. Make sure to eat your lunch okay?" Chanhee said, hand reaching out to carress Juyeon's hair. Sangyeon let out a whine.

"Guys please," Sangyeon beg. Chanhee couldn't help but to laugh as he too found the situation funny. Juyeon, however, was looking serious than ever.

"See you after work, Juyeon," Chanhee said, letting go of Juyeon's hand. Juyeon whined a little at the loss of contact. He was about to turn around to be with Sangyeon but then he halted, Sangyeon was almost about to start nagging again but he gasped instead when Juyeon leaned it to Chanhee and left a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye," Juyeon said, waving his hand innocent, not even noticing how Chanhee froze right there and then. Changmin watched the two interestingly, he would surely tell this to Younghoon later and tease Chanhee together.

Juyeon turned around one last time when he was already starting to walk away with Sangyeon, waving his hand again. Chanhee waved his, although it was clear that he was still in shock with the other's action. When Juyeon and Sangyeon were finally out of sight, Chanhee finally made eye contact with Changmin, which the other gave him a teasing grin.

"Shut up!" Chanhee yelled. Changmin looked at him, offended.

"I didn't even say anything!" He retorded.

"Whatever!"

Sangyeon looked at Juyeon in worry as he saw the younger was basically pouting along the way they were walking, although he probably did it unconciously. Sangyeon held Juyeon's shoulder, making Juyeon turned his head to the older.

"Do you want to go home? It's okay if you do," Sangyeon said. Juyeon looked surprised and immediately shook his head.

"What? No, no. I already promise you," Juyeon replied.

"Then don't make that face, I feel bad," now Sangyeon is the one pouting. 

"Face? What face?"

"That..." Sangyeon drew a circle in the air as he pointed to Juyeon's face. "Sad face," he finished.

"Oh! Did I? I'm sorry, I didn't even notice it," Juyeon said, smiling apologetically. He admitted he was already missing Chanhee but he didn't know it would show on his face.

"It's okay, Juyeon. You and Chanhee has became a lot closer, I guess? The other day you stayed with me for days yet you were okay with it,"

"Uhm, I guess? Back then I don't have as much emotion as I do now. Chanhee was still awkward with the human me too," Juyeon reasoned. Sangyeon looked at him, impressed.

"You're so good with your words now! You've become better in understanding yourself too," Sangyeon complimented, making Juyeon smiled shyly. Sangyeon too smiled at the reaction. Not that he didn't know Juyeon was a smart one, but now that he saw it himself, Chanhee did have a reason to brag about Juyeon wherever he goes.

"Before this you followed Chanhee to the clinic when he works?" Sangyeon asked more. Juyeon nodded.

"I just sit there and study while they were working," Juyeon said. By they he meant Chanhee, Younghoon and Changmin. The three worked together at Younghoon's veterinary clinic. Ever since he was Baby he always follow Chanhee to work and he still do now because he didn't want to be away from Chanhee. Which, explained why it was so hard for him to be apart from Chanhee this morning.

"I see, no wonder you two are so clingy with each other," Sangyeon said, smiling.

  
"Juyeon WHAT?" Younghoon asked Changmin before looking at Chanhee teasingly. Chanhee rolled his eyes.

"It's not like what you think it is. It's just like Baby licking my cheek, but in human form," Chanhee said.

"We didn't think of anything," Younghoon said, shrugging his shoulder, before giggling along with Changmin.

"Although you said that, it doesn't change the fact that you froze and blush when he kissed your cheek," Changmin added. 

"Chanhee blushed? That's a first," Younghoon commented.

"Ahhh stop it!!" Chanhee yelled in annoyance, making the couple laughed.

Chanhee stood up from his seat and walked to the window. He wondered how Juyeon was doing. He wanted to call Sangyeon but they were probably busy so he didn't want to interrupt, and the two assholes who was still murmuring behind his back would probably tease him.

"By the way Chanhee, please know that there's nothing wrong if you and Juyeon ended up being _something_ ," Changmin said, but this time he didn't sound like he's teasing anymore. Chanhee didn't turn around to look at his friends, mostly because he didn't want them to see his reaction as he could already feel his cheeks heatening up.

"It's nothing like that, so save it guys," was all Chanhee said, making Changmin and Younghoon exchanged knowing glances.

"Oh yes! Like that! You're actually a lot better than me," Sangyeon's jaw dropped in awe as Juyeon sucessfully cut the first wood. Juyeon beamed at the compliment, his inner wolf purring excitedly.

"You did well, but be careful okay, I don't want you to get hurt and Chanhee to kill me," Sangyeon said. Juyeon's heart stirred at the mention of Chanhee. Chanhee would surely complimented him...

Sangyeon saw how Juyeon's shoulder dropped at the mention of Chanhee and he mentally hit himself in the head. He shouldn't bring up the other for the rest of the day, maybe. Sangyeon let out a relieved sigh when Juyeon got another block of wood, resuming his work. Sangyeon was again impressed at how well the werewolf could control his emotion.

"Juyeon, can I ask you something?" Sangyeon said as he too started cutting the other batch of the woods.

"Sure!" 

"Do you remember how and where you lived in Etril before you got lost here?" Sangyeon asked. He saw how Juyeon paused for a moment, so Sangyeon quickly declared, "It's okay if you don't want to answer though! It was a random question," 

"Oh, no, no. I was just trying to recall things since I don't remember much about it," Juyeon said, smiling.

"I live with my family. Just me and my parents. Somewhere in Etril, in a cave," Juyeon added. Sangyeon nodded upon hearing Juyeon's answer.

"So you must've known that you are a werewolf too, right?" Juyeon nodded while he bring down the axe on the wood again, breaking the block into two.

"I knew but I never told Chanhee since he never asked. I'm sure he couldn't even think that I'm a werewolf and I don't know it's an important thing, I never even told him my name before I turn," Juyeon said. Sangyeon lightly chuckled.

"Make sense. Etril is so, so far away from here. I'm surprised when Chanhee told me Baby is a werewolf. Wait, Baby is you, so you are a werewolf," Sangyeon corrected himself. Juyeon just laughed lightly.

"I made a scene that day," Sangyeon laughed.

"That's what I heard too,"

"Can I ask you something too?" Juyeon asked Sangyeon and the older immediately replied with a "Sure!".

"Do you perhaps know how is it like in Etril right now?" 

Sangyeon turned to look at Juyeon for a short moment, before he resumed back to cutting woods.

"I don't know much either but it's fine now, I heard," Sangyeon said. Juyeon's brow rose in curiosity.

"Was it not fine before?" 

"Hmm, they faced a crisis few years ago. I'm not sure how it is actually like but as an outsider, Etril is known as a majestic, an exemplary kingdom. But they had a crisis when the prince is rumored to be lost. It was quite a fuss, the first time the royalty faced such obstacle and had a missing piece in the kingdom. But not long after the prince has been declared as dead," Juyeon's face changed upon hearing that.

"Dead??"

"That's what I've told. Is it wrong?," Sangyeon asked carefully, noticing the different tone in Juyeon's voice. He didn't intend to offend Juyeon in any way, Etril was where he came from afterall. 

"No, no. I'm just surprised to hear it. It must've been a mess then, since a prince is dead," Juyeon said as he took another wood, cutting through the thick block effortlessly. 

"Quite a mess, but it must've been resolved now," Sangyeon assured. 

"Do you miss your parents?" Sangyeon asked. Juyeon stood up straight as he heard the question. It was as if he was thinking the answer. Juyeon looked up to the sky, seeing the birds flying over him. The birds were singing, so beautifully.

So beautifully that he feels unfair that the birds were happy, while he himself was close to cry.

"Not really," was all Juyeon said.

  
Changmin and Younghoon laughed from the distance as they witnessed Chanhee struggling with the keys of his own house. He was impatient, and they didn't have to ask to know the reason. Meanwhile Chanhee was annoyed because he suddenly couldn't use his brain to think which resulted him keep getting the wrong key. He even started to stomp his feet out of frustation, but then suddenly the door was opened from the inside. 

"Juyeon! You're home?" Juyeon didn't say anything but he just threw himself to Chanhee, hugging the smaller one tightly. Chanhee immediately wrapped his arm around Juyeon's shoulder too, rubbing his back repeatedly.

"I missed you," Juyeon whined. Chanhee felt his heart softened. 

"I missed you too," Chanhee said.

"If I don't know it I'll probably thought they were separated for a week," Changmin said to Younghoon. Younghoon laughed as he nodded in agreement.

"I know Chanhee is attached especially with Baby but... Seeing him like that with Juyeon... Well, I know they're basically the same person but, _ugh_ you know what I mean right, babe?"

"I know, I know! Maybe because it's the first time to see Chanhee like that with another person? Another human? And to see it happen so fast," Changmin said.

"Yes, that's exactly it! This is why we're meant to be," Younghoon said before he wrapped his arm around Changmin's waist, pulling him closer and kissed the side of the younger's head. 

"Why is this suddenly about us?" Changmin asked as he laughed.

"No reason, I just want an excuse to kiss you," Younghoon said. Changmin rolled his eyes although his lips was smiling wide.

"Let's go inside, they could be hugging until tomorrow morning," Changmin said, dragging Younghoon along into the house and both of them shook their head at their still-hugging neighbours.

"Ah, Juyeon, please let go now. I-I'm having trouble to breathe," Chanhee said and Juyeon let go almost immediately, looking at Chanhee worriedly. Chanhee smiled as he cup Juyeon's face, squishing his cheeks together.

"How are you? You didn't get hurt anywhere, right?" Chanhee asked.

"No, I didn't. Sangyeon said I cut woods better than him," Juyeon managed to mumble out words despite his cheeks still squished together by Chanhee. Chanhee burst into laughter as he witnessed how cute Juyeon was. He let go of the cheeks and rubbed them lightly, just in case it was painful.

"Let's go inside first, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope everyone will have a nice day ♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was some mistake the other day and i accidentally update the same chapter twice 🤦🏻♀️ so i'm sorry for that i'm just dumb most of the time hshshs happy reading!

"Juyeon, I'm cooking,"

"Hmm," was all Chanhee got as a reply.

"I'm holding a knife, Juyeon," 

"Be careful," Chanhee huffed his cheeks, letting out a sigh.

"What I'm saying is, can you let me go for a while and let me cook? I promise it will be faster if you don't cling on me like this," Chanhee said, and slowly Juyeon unwrapped his long arms from Chanhee's waist and back away. It suddenly felt weird for Chanhee, it felt too light and although he wasn't cold, Juyeon's warmth was comforting regardless so he did feel that lost. 

Chanhee did the rest of the cooking as quickly as he can and turned off the heat once he was done. He turned around, expecting Juyeon to be waiting at the dining table but no, Juyeon was nowhere in sight.

Chanhee took off his apron before he went to the living room, but it was empty too. He was starting to panic but he tried his best to keep himself calm. He nervously made his way to the room, opening the door, and let out a long deep breathe that he didn't even realize he held in.

There he saw Juyeon, in his wolf form, sleeping on the bed but facing the window instead of the door. Chanhee slowly approached the wolf, but he saw how Juyeon's ear flinched, which means he must've sensed Chanhee's presence. Chanhee sat carefully on the bed.

"Juyeon?" Chanhee called. Juyeon didn't respond, and he didn't even open his eyes. Chanhee felt guilt eating him inside. Did he make Juyeon sad?

"Hey," Chanhee tried again, this time he carefully touched Juyeon's body, but still, the wolf remained unmoved.

"Juyeon, are you mad at me?" Chanhee asked but this time while running his fingers through Juyeon's grey-ish fur. He did it repeatly, in attempt to lure the wolf to respond. Chanhee could feel the purr but seeing how Juyeon still refuse to make a move, he must've been very upset.

"Juyeon, I'm sorry," and finally, Juyeon responded with a low howl. Chanhee moved his fingers to rub Juyeon's head.

"I'm sorry, okay? It was uncomfortable for me to cook while you're hugging me and not because of you or I don't like your hug, it could be dangerous too if I make a mistake. I was holding a knife. You know how dangerous a knife is, right?" Chanhee explained softly. Juyeon was silent for a moment, and Chanhee patiently waited, before the wolf finally turned around to face Chanhee, although it was quite a struggle to roll his body on top of the fluffy bed. Juyeon's eyes were still closed as Chanhee rubbed his head and then his face, but Chanhee could feel the vibration of his purr.

"Are you still angry at me?" Chanhee asked.

"No..." Juyeon howled as a reply. Chanhee then smiled and grabbed Juyeon's paw.

"Then let's go have dinner, the food will get cold," Juyeon slowly opened his eyes, Chanhee's smile was the first thing he saw.

"Okay,"

  
The atmostphere at the dining table was awkward, but it was mainly because Juyeon(now shifted back to human) couldn't even dare to look at Chanhee in the eye. He probably felt bad that he acted up ridiculously, but Chanhee was not even mad. He found it cute, even.

"So tell me, what did you have for lunch today?" Chanhee asked. Juyeon slowly lifted his head as he looked at Chanhee, who was smiling.

"Sangyeon cooked for me. Rice and curry," Juyeon answered.

"Is it delicious?" 

"It is... But I like your cooking more," Chanhee burst out laughing at how quickly Juyeon said that. Slowly, a smile appeared on Juyeon's face too, feeling happy that Chanhee laughed because of him.

"Really? Thank you, Juyeon. You're the only one who prefer mine over others," Chanhee said.

"What else do you talk with Sangyeon? I bet it's not awkward, Sangyeon is great in making people comfortable," Juyeon licked his lips upon hearing Chanhee's question.

"Uhm... Actually, Sangyeon asked me about my life before this, in Etril," Chanhee's eyes widened.

"He did?" Juyeon nodded.

"What did you say? Did you tell him you're a prince?" Chanhee asked, his voice dropping lower at the last sentence, although they were basically alone in his own house.

"No, I didn't. I just say that I'm from a normal family," Chanhee sighed in relieve at Juyeon's reply. But suddenly, he felt guilty all over again.

"Juyeon, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't be happy that you lied or even teach you about lying in the first place. But you know right, this is all for a reason?" Juyeon nodded.

"Don't worry, Chanhee. I understand it's risky if people know I'm a prince. I... I don't want to go back too," Juyeon said gulping bitterly as he was reminded at the fact that his own family declared him as dead.

"Does it look like he believes you?" 

"I don't know, but he didn't question anything more," Juyeon said. Chanhee bit his lower lip, feeling guilty for lying to Sangyeon. 

It's not like he didn't trust Sangyeon, but him being the leader of the community, he has the responsibility of putting the safety of _everyone_ before anyone, before his friends. If words come out that Juyeon, the Prince of Etril that has been missing for 2 years is actually living in Zidian... A lot of things could happen. A lot. It is a sensitive issue, it will get political and complicated. Worse, it can get Juyeon and Chanhee separated. The worst, the relationship between the two community will be tainted. If they took the vampire-werewolf history, they even had war few years back then and the relationship was still cold.

It's better if it was kept as a secret. It's better if Juyeon just... forget who he was before this.

"Chanhee," Juyeon called and Chanhee was snapped back to reality. Worry was obviously written on his face, and Juyeon felt bad. Maybe he should've kept this from Chanhee instead. Afterall, he did handle it well with Sangyeon.

"Sorry. Uhm, so did Sangyeon told you any other things?" Chanhee asked. Juyeon looked down at the rice in his bowl, avoiding eye-contact with Chanhee.

"He told me that..." Juyeon trailed off. Chanhee patiently waited, though his heart was beating fast, nervous at what Juyeon was about to say.

"He said... Etril has declared the prince... Dead," Chanhee looked surprised but he didn't say anything. Instead, he stood up and walked over to Juyeon, sitting on the chair beside him and immediately pulled him into his arms. It was expected, at least for Chanhee because it has been a little more than two years since Juyeon was missing. It was expected for the Kingdom to move forward with life, probably held an annual memorial for the supposedly-dead Prince. But Chanhee could only imagine how huge of a shock it was to Juyeon. Juyeon, who was fairly new to this life. Juyeon, who was still naive and learning all these new emotions as a human. Juyeon, who probably still has this little hope on his family.

"They gave up on me," Chanhee gulped hard as he heard Juyeon's said it so slowly, it was barely heard. It sounded heavy, as if it was filled with a huge disappointment. Chanhee didn't know what to say, but he held Juyeon tighter, rubbing his back repeatedly. Juyeon who was holding his tears ever since he heard it from Sangyeon finally broke down, hiding his face to Chanhee's shoulder.

"Is this why you're so sad today?" Chanhee asked. He could feel Juyeon's nodding against him. Chanhee did notice that Juyeon was different today. He's being extra clingy and of course after what happened earlier, Chanhee took note that he was extra sensitive but Chanhee thought it was simply because Juyeon missed him. 

"Please don't push me away," Juyeon whispered and it made him sounded so, so fragile. It was as if he's in a brink of being broken and it made Chanhee's heart ache. Chanhee's eyes got teary but he tried his best to hold it in, knowing so well that once he started it would be hard for him to stop. It wouldn't be helping Juyeon too so Chanhee gathered all his strength and shared it with Juyeon by carresing his hair softly.

"I won't Juyeon, I won't. Promise, I would never," Chanhee assured. Juyeon snuggled his face to the crook of Chanhee's neck, and Chanhee could feel every breathe Juyeon took in and out was slowly getting calmer and how his shoulder softened as he leaned his weight to Chanhee. Little did Chanhee knew that it was his scent that helped Juyeon, not only making the other calm, but now sleepy.

"Juyeon?" Chanhee called after Juyeon had been silent for quite a while.

"Hmm," Juyeon hummed as a respond. 

"Are you asleep? Juyeon, you didn't even finish dinner," Juyeon groaned lazily. He remained unmoved, head still leaning against Chanhee's shoulder.

"I'm not hungry,"

"But you have to eat. I thought you like my cooking," Chanhee said.

"But I'm lazy," was all that Juyeon replied. Chanhee let out a chuckle.

"I'll feed you," and as soon as Chanhee said that, Juyeon pulled away, immediately opening his mouth, waiting for Chanhee. Juyeon's drastic change in action made Chanhee burst into laughter.

"Wow, look at you! You've became more cheeky now," Chanhee said, amused. Juyeon just grinned sheepishly before he eyed the food, making Chanhee rolled his eyes jokingly. Chanhee reached over and helped to wipe the tears off Juyeon's face.

"So you are hungry afterall," Chanhee complained but he grabbed the bowl and the spoon nevertheless. He scooped the rice along with the meat from the stew and held it to Juyeon, which the other gladly accepted. Juyeon smiled as soon as he started cheewing, making Chanhee to smile too.

"Oh! And Sangyeon did say he can train me to be his assistant," Juyeon said when he was done with chewing the rice. Chanhee's brow rose as he looked at Juyeon.

"Really? Are you serious?" Chanhee asked as he scoop another spoon of food.

"Yes, he said I'm smart so I'll learn in no time, and I'm physically fit too for the job," 

"Oh, he's offering it as in for a job?" Juyeon nodded.

"Do you want to do it?" Chanhee asked another question.

"I want to try. If I'm living with you for a long time, I can't depend on you forever. I need to do something too," Juyeon's words made Chanhee felt warm inside that he reached over to carress Juyeon's hair softly. Juyeon even closed his eyes, feeling delighted at the contact.

"Thank you, Juyeon. If you want to do it, then who am I to say no?"

"You're everything. I'll not do it if you say no," Juyeon said. Chanhee was taken aback at his reply. He was speechless, but Juyeon didn't look like he's kidding. He said it so naturally as if it's the most definite thing for him. And, not gonna lie, it did make Chanhee's heart skip a beat.

"Your life is yours, Juyeon. You can do whatever you want," Chanhee held Juyeon's hand and gave it a light squeeze, smiling as he look at the other.

"How do you live as a human for more than 20 years already?" Juyeon asked while still chewing the food.

"What do you mean? And answer after you finish chewing, please. We can't risk you choking on your food," Chanhee said and Juyeon did as he was told.

"I mean, the feeling? What is it called again... Emotion?" Juyeon asked, and Chanhee nodded as he got the word right. "The emotion, in one day there's a lot of emotions you can feel," Juyeon said. Chanhee nodded, agreeing.

"I just think of it as a way of learning about life. The more you feel, the more obstacle you go through, the more you learn. You can't just study life from a book. It has to be from experience that you can understand life, and you yourself better. In the end it will make you stronger,"

"It's not like I want you to be sad so you can learn, I wish I can be sad instead of you. But I can't. All I can do is be there for you when you are going through all of those emotions, so if anything happens, just tell me. Share it to me, okay?" Chanhee said, smiling at Juyeon. Juyeon nodded as he lightly rubbed Chanhee's hand in his, which Chanhee had already forgot that he was still holding Juyeon's hand.

"You sound like you've went through a lot," Juyeon then said. Chanhee shrugged his shoulder.

"I've had my fair share," was all that Chanhee said as he brushed it off lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading as always, hope you guys had a nice day while supporting tbz for road to kingdom! 
> 
> By the way, if any of you guys think I need to put warning before any chapter, please do tell me because i'm bad in this kind of stuffs, so feel free to inform me!
> 
> Thank you ♡


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: implied anxiety, panic attack, bully

"What?" Juyeon asked with a pout.

"Oh no, Juyeon. Don't pout like that, please," Chanhee said as he saw Juyeon's reflection through the mirror while fixing his hair.

"You're telling me I can't see you until after dinner?" Juyeon asked again. Chanhee turned around and look at Juyeon with the same pout.

"I'm sorry, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can!" Chanhee said.

"Where are you going? Why can't I come along?" 

"I'm going to the city, there's just... Some stuffs I have to attend," Juyeon didn't look satisfied, but Chanhee didn't look like he would tell either, so Juyeon didn't ask more.

"Do you need me to fetch you at the bus stop later?" Juyeon asked and it made Chanhee's lips form a smile. He walked to Juyeon who was still pouting on the bed and cupped his face with his hands.

"Why are you so cute?" Chanhee said as he squished Juyeon's cheek together. Juyeon frowned as he looked at Chanhee.

"I'm not," Juyeon said, voice muffled. Chanhee let out a laugh.

"You are," and Chanhee let go of Juyeon's cheeks. He just found it cute how Juyeon was sulking yet was still caring enough to offer to fetch him up. 

"I'll be fine on my own, please just stay at Changmin's or at home until I'm back, okay? That way I'll be less worried," Chanhee said, caressing Juyeon's head.

"Okay... But I'll walk you to the clinic?" Chanhee looked at Juyeon in confusion.

"Don't you have to go to Sangyeon's?" 

"Sangyeon said I can go after walking you to work," Chanhee let out a surprised laugh.

"You asked him that?" Juyeon grinned.

"The first thing I ask when he offered me a job," and Chanhee shook his head while smiling.

  
When Chanhee finally entered the clinic after another 10 minutes of convincing Juyeon he will be okay, he will come home as fast as he can, reminding Juyeon to just wait for him at home and another series of long hug, Changmin and Younghoon were bickering inside.

"Told you it's 10 minutes!"

"It's been getting shorter, I need to talk to Juyeon about this," Chanhee turned to the couple when he heard Juyeon's name.

"What's with Juyeon?"

"We were betting how long will it take until you finally come in. I bet 10, Changmin bet 20. So I won!" Younghoon said excitedly. Chanhee gave them a judging look.

"Congrats, I guess?" Chanhee said specifically to Younghoon. The older smiled innocently.

"Thank you!"

"And what is you guys betting for?" Chanhee asked.

"Oh, you don't want to know it," Changmin said with a creepy smile, making Chanhee looked at them in pure horror.

"Don't tell me it's related to your... bed activities..." And by the way Changmin cleared his throat and Younghoon's pale skin turned pink, Chanhee got his answer.

"Why am I friends with you two? Make sure to send Juyeon home tonight after dinner. I don't want my innocent baby to hear stuffs," 

"So you told him you will be away today?" Changmin asked.

"Of course I did. He will cry if I just left without notice," Chanhee joked, but the possibility of Juyeon really might will if he did is high.

"Did he ask why?" Changmin asked more. Younghoon just sat quietly at the side, letting the two best friends talk.

"Yes, but I didn't tell him. I don't have time, anyways. I just told him about it this morning," Changmin nodded and didn't ask further.

"But Changmin, if he ask you later, can you tell him?" Chanhee then requested, which made the slightly younger guy surprised.

"You want me to tell him?" 

Chanhee nodded without thinking twice.

  
Chanhee took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. Thank God he only had to do this once a year. After years, it had been better. Considering how he used to almost cry on his way here. Now he was nervous, but overall he could control his face well. 

Chanhee was about to press the bell until the door was opened from the inside. There, stood his older brother who welcomed him with a smile.

"You're here! Mom, Chanhee's here!" He then shouted to inform his mother. Chanhee smiled when his brother ruffled his hair, messing it up.

"You're early today," Chanhee said as a matter of fact.

"I took a day off. I just noticed that I barely use my annual leave so, why not?"

"Maybe if you use those leaves to visit me instead," Chanhee said, making his brother laughed.

"Sorry Chanhee, but the forest is too scary for me," he said, and Chanhee rolled his eyes.

"Mom!" Chanhee greeted and ran to hug his mother from behind. His mother squealed in surprise and slapped Chanhee's hand on her waist.

"Choi Chanhee! That's dangerous, I'm holding a knife!" said his mom. Chanhee pouted when he was scolded. At the back of his head, it reminded him to when he scolded Juyeon for the same reason. Chanhee let his mom go and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Why are you the one cooking at the kitchen? It's your birthday, you should rest like a Queen," Chanhee said.

"Then do you trust your brother to cook?" Her mom asked and Chanhee shook his head immediately, making his mom broke into laughter. His mother then washed her hands and wiped it on a clean towel before fully turning to him and pulling him into a hug.

"How are you doing these days?" His mom asked. Chanhee wrapped his arm tighter and even swayed his mom from side to side.

"I'm doing good, mom," and then they both pulled away but Chanhee was still holding his mom's hands.

"How do you only get prettier as time goes by?" Chanhee complimented, making his mom rolled her eyes although she was smiling shyly.

"And why do you only get skinnier? Where's the baby fat on your cheeks?" His mom asked in concern. Chanhee let out a chuckle.

"It's about time for it to disappear, but I'm eating well. Don't worry!" Chanhee said. His mom was about to say more but then they heard the sound of the passcode pressed, and Chanhee immediately froze. 

"That must be your father," his mother stated although Chanhee could already guess it was him, probably just came back from work. Chanhee's mother took his hand in hers and walked with him together to the living room. Chanhee followed silently behind with his head hung low and only stopped when his mother did. He hesitantly looked up and immediately his eyes met with his father's. He simply bowed, and when he stood up straight again, his father was not looking anymore. In fact, he was already walking to the room. 

"He must've been tired because of work," was all his mother said as she rubbed his back to comfort him. 

_His father has been tired because of work for years, then._

But still, Chanhee gave his mom a smile, just to not worry her although she probably knew better how fake it looked.

  
As promised, that night Juyeon went to Changmin and Younghoon's to have dinner there. Juyeon helped setting the table because he felt bad to just sit there and wait although Changmin said he didn't have to. Younghoon who had just finished showering then came to the kitchen and immediately went to Changmin, giving his fiancé a kiss in the cheek.

They then sat together on the dining table, Juyeon sat on the opposite of the couple. It wasn't awkward at all, they were close enough to talk about a lot of things. Juyeon still wished Chanhee was there. He would probably be bickering with Changmin endlessly while Younghoon and Juyeon would just laugh at the two.

Speaking of Chanhee...

"Do you perhaps know where Chanhee went to?" Juyeon asked. Changmin looked taken aback a little at the question and he then drank his water too to steal some time, but he nodded at the end. Juyeon looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know??" Changmin nodded once again. There's this little unsettling feeling in Juyeon when Changmin knew what he didn't. Why didn't Chanhee tell him too?

"Do you want to know?" Changmin then asked, bringing Juyeon back to his sense.

"Never mind, if Chanhee want to tell me he would already did," Juyeon said, looking down to his plate and trying his best to hide the sulky tone. Younghoon smiled at the sight as he found the other cute.

"But Chanhee said to me if you ask me, I can tell you, though," Changmin threw the bait, and it seemed to work when Juyeon looked up again.

"He did?" Changmin nodded with a hum. Juyeon bit his lower lip.

"If... If he say so then, can you tell me?" Juyeon asked. Changmin gave him a smile.

"Do you remember last year there was a time where Chanhee left you with us too? But back then there was also Kevin and Haknyeon hanging out together," Juyeon nodded. He remembered that day. And now that Changmin mentioned it, the situation and timing were almost the same too. Chanhee only came back after dinner.

"That day, was exactly a year ago. The year before that, Chanhee left for lunch instead of dinner so you were with us at the clinic," Changmin added.

"Oh, I think I remember that. So... It's an annual thing?" Juyeon asked.

"Today is Chanhee's mother birthday, so he went to the city where his family live, to celebrate," 

"But if you notice, Chanhee only go there once a year, and that is on his mother's birthday. It has a long story. Are you ready to hear everything?" Changmin then asked. Juyeon looked at both Younghoon and Changmin. Younghoon looked relaxed, which probably means he already knew what it was about. While Changmin... Juyeon didn't know if it was his lack of understanding human or what, but Changmin looked like he had mixed feelings over what he was about to tell Juyeon.

"Yes," was all Juyeon said.

  
_"Chanhee and I... We actually go way, waaaay back then. Before I even meet Younghoon, before I even meet anyone here. We knew each other in school, which is not here. But in the city,"_

_"We live in the same neighbourhood but we got close at school. We're classmate but at first I never talk to him. As for me I discovered my speciality I have when I was 12, and by the time I meet Chanhee when I was 15, I'm already used to it. I love it, even. But Chanhee, he only discovered that he was special when he was 15. So it was freaking him out a little. And it had to happen during a school field trip,"_

_"We went to the zoo, but Chanhee was going through such a hard time because he was hearing everything all at once. The noises from human and animals are all mixing in head at once. It was mentally draining to him, and he didn't know what to do. He told his group of friends but they all just laughed at him. Until he couldn't take it anymore and he passed out in the middle of the zoo, just right in front of me,"_

_"His... friends? Oh God it's disgusting to call them as Chanhee's friends. But yeah those assholes were scared that it might be their fault so none of them accompanied Chanhee, so I went with him and the teacher to the hospital instead. When he woke up, he was alone with me and then because he was panicked he just ask me would I believe him if he told me he can understand what the animals were talking about? I have a bit knowledge about other special human so I've heard about it, and of course I said yes,"_

_"So that was the start of our friendship. Chanhee did try to convince his friends that he wasn't lying but they thought Chanhee was weird, and in the end they refuse to talk with Chanhee anymore. So till our senior year, we stuck together literally everywhere,"_

_"That's just a story about us. Like I said, it's a loooong story,"_

_"The thing is, my family is pretty much cool and open-minded about what I want to do in life so when I told them I'm moving to Zidian, they were fine with it. But Chanhee's not. At least, his father isn't. His father prefers if he go to college, study, live in city and get a good job, since Chanhee is one of the best student in school. He has a bright future ahead. While for me even if I try, I'm sure I won't ever end up in the same college as Chanhee. I feel like it was my mistake for telling him I want to move here, because he wants to follow me. He's afraid he will not have any friends in college and be left out again,"_

_"But still, both of us waited for the exam result and as expected, I didn't get accepted to any. What's unexpected is, Chanhee didn't too. Not a single one. Later we all find out that he purposely fuck up the exam so he didn't have to go to college. It was a huge fight between him and his father. But Chanhee and his father's similarities are they are both stubborn and hard-headed. Chanhee still end up leaving, with a promise with his mom that he'll come back every year for her birthday. So, yes, that's pretty much everything,"_

Juyeon was startled when he heard noise at the door. He sat up from the couch and just when he arrived at the door, he saw Chanhee who just came back.

"Are you waiting for me?" Chanhee asked although he knew the answer was obvious. The answer was obvious, therefore Juyeon didn't say anything. Instead, he just walked to Chanhee and pulled Chanhee into his embrace, wrapping him with his long arms. Chanhee was taken aback at first but when he connected the dots in his head, he immediately softened and leaned himself to Juyeon's warmth.

Changmin must've already told Juyeon.

"Juyeon, can I please keep the food first?" Chanhee asked and Juyeon slowly let go. He mumbled a low thank you before he went to the kitchen and put the dishes his mother packed for him in the fridge. Chanhee then went back to the living room where Juyeon was waiting at the couch and Chanhee immediately sat beside the other. As soon as he did, Juyeon once again wrapped his arms around Chanhee's waist from the side and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Juyeon asked carefully, looking at the other's reaction. Chanhee wanted to turn his head but if he did, his face would be too close with Juyeon's so he didn't. He just stared blankly at the black screen of the television.

"If I say I'm not, what would you do?" Chanhee asked back.

"I'll ask you why, and then maybe scold the person who make you're feeling not okay?" Juyeon's answer made Chanhee burst into laughter.

"You'll scold my father?" 

"Was it him?" Chanhee nodded.

"I think he's still very much angry with me. So it makes me a little sad, and frustrated I guess? It's been years," Chanhee then told him. Juyeon didn't know what to say in this situation. He didn't have much knowledge about how to comfort another human. So all he did was pressing down a kiss on Chanhee's shoulder, hoping it would help. Chanhee couldn't help but to smile at the small yet meaningful gesture. 

Ever since he has Baby, or Juyeon with him, this particular day became bearable. It felt better when he came home, having the grey wolf and now a grown up human waiting for him, just offering him silent comfort like this. Chanhee felt warm inside after he was treated with so much coldness by his own father.

"Thank you, Juyeon," Chanhee said, making Juyeon tightened his hold around Chanhee's waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i just realized that this fic already got 90 kudos 🥺 thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos, it means a lot to me. hope everyone will have a nice day ♡♡♡


	10. Chapter 10

The knocks on the door distrupted Chanhee's sweet sleep. He let out a low groaned as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. Soon, he was able to open his eyes fully and the first thing he was greeted with was Juyeon's face.

Juyeon's face that was a little bit too close to his. 

And yes, it's Juyeonㅡ the human instead of the wolf. 

Chanhee's eyes widened and when he looked around, he realized that they both fell asleep on the couch in the living room instead. Chanhee slowly wiggled out his way from Juyeon's hand on his waist and walked to the door before the knocks wake Juyeon up. When he opened it, it was Changmin, looking at him in surprise.

"You just woke up?" Changmin asked. Chanhee nodded.

"Sorry, we overslept. I'll be a bit late today," Chanhee said. Changmin noticed the word _we_ , but decided to not ask further.

"It's okay, take your time. I'm just worried if anything happens. Glad if there's none. Younghoon and I will be going first then," Changmin said, Chanhee nodded and waved at Younghoon who was waiting not far from them.

"Okay, see you later," Chanhee said as he closed the door. He turned around but his head immediately hit Juyeon's sharp jaw, which made the werewolf gasped in surprise.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt?" Juyeon asked as he gently rubbed Chanhee's forehead in worry. Chanhee chuckled as he shook his head.

"I'm okay, Juyeon. Are you okay? Did your back hurt? We fell asleep at the couch last night,"

"I'm okay too. I really had a good sleep last night," Juyeon said, grinning naively. Chanhee didn't want to admit it, but it was the same for him too. That's probably the reason he overslept. If Changmin didn't come and knock the door, who knew how long he would be sleeping in Juyeon's warm hug.

"Now go get ready, you're late for work," Chanhee said, pushing Juyeon from behind to hide his own flushed cheeks.

  
Juyeon was organizing the files in alphabetical order as Sangyeon instructed while the older was typing datas into the computer. He had the file opened on his table but he just kept typing without even taking a second glance to the file. Maybe Juyeon was staring too long, and Sangyeon finally noticed it.

"Why? Is there anything stuck on my face?" Sangyeon asked, touching his face with one hand. Juyeon shook his head, grinning.

"Nothing. I just, no matter how many times I've seen it, I still think your ability is amazing," Juyeon sincerely said. Sangyeon laughed rather shyly.

"It's not. It's nothing much special too," Sangyeon said humbly. Sangyeon's speciality was he could memorize something, anything, in just a quick glance. Sure, it might took longer if it's a long article in a newspaper but it just took him one read and he had everything memorized. Just like the data he was typing in, he read them once and had no problem to type it back for digital records.

"Do you stay in the city too before coming here?" Juyeon then asked.

"Yup. Almost everyone has lived in the city before coming here. Except for those who was born here since their parents are special too," Sangyeon replied.

"Then why didn't you stay in the city? Your speciality doesn't sound so bad to use in the city," Sangyeon let out a chuckle.

"It doesn't sound bad to me, but it does for others. Ever since in school they think it's unfair that I keep getting first in exam, it carries on until university. Even if I try to hide my speciality, people would eventually know because gossip spreads fast. In the end I got mentally drained, and decided that I don't belong there," Sangyeon ranted and Juyeon just listened to everything in silence. He didn't think that far, and now that Sangyeon told him everything, he felt bad. He felt bad to Sangyeon, to Chanhee, and who knows how many more of his friends here struggled the same before finally coming here, a place they can truly be comfortable with themselves?

"You're born with it though. It's unfair for you that they judge you like that," Juyeon said. 

"It's okay, Juyeon. While, _that_ is exactly the reason the why it's unfair for them. I'm born with it. In the end, it's still true that I may put less effort than them. I'm better here anyways," Sangyeon smiled assuringly.

"I'm better here too," Juyeon said, more to himself but it did reach to Sangyeon.

"You're happy here?" Sangyeon asked. Juyeon who resumed arranging the file nodded while smiling.

"Very," Juyeon simply replied.

"Hmm, so if you can have one speciality, what do you want it to be?" Juyeon paused his work again, his eyebrows creased as he gave it a thought a little bit too seriously than Sangyeon expected. He then turned to Sangyeon when he got his answer.

"I want to read other people's mind!" Sangyeon gasped dramatically.

"That's dangerous for me then. I think a lot about the nation's secrets. Why reading mind though?"

"So that I can know when Chanhee's feeling sad," Juyeon's answer was so simple and the way he didn't hesitateㅡnot even one bitㅡsurprised Sangyeon.

"Only because of that?" Juyeon blinked his eyes innocently at Sangyeon, as if he didn't understand why the older was surprised. Did he say anything wrong? Was there supposed to be other reason?

"Uh... Yes? Only that?" Juyeon said, now he himself was unsure because he was questioned. Sangyeon then gave him a smile. Juyeon didn't know what that smile meant. But Sangyeon smiled.

"That's just... So pure, Juyeon,"

  
The rain didn't look like it would stop soon and Juyeon looked out worriedly from the window. He could only hope that there's enough umbrellas at the clinic not only for the trio because apparently Chanhee left his at home. The weather this morning when they left for work was just fine, so they didn't expect the rain to fall today. Juyeon barely made it home too, though it was already lightly raining.

Juyeon anxiously waited back and forth while thinking if he should just go out with the umbrella. But then he heard a loud scream, which he recognizes as Chanhee's and immediately ran to the door. As soon as he opened it, he saw that Chanhee was running with only his palm covering his head, and it wasn't really helping because he was already soaked from the rain.

"Juyeon! Get me towels, please?" Chanhee said as he stopped just in front of the door and Juyeon immediately ran to the bedroom. He came back in record time and immediately wrapped Chanhee's body with one towel, while the other one he put it on Chanhee's head. Chanhee was about to dry his hair by himself but stopped when Juyeon beated him to it.

"Thanks, Juyeon. We were halfway home when suddenly it starts raining so we don't have umbrellas with us," Chanhee told even without him asking. Juyeon just hummed as he was so focused in drying Chanhee's hair. 

"It's okay, I just need it to dry it a bit so it won't be dripping on the floor. I think we're good now," Chanhee said and Juyeon let go. The first thing he saw as soon as he took off the towel from covering Chanhee's face was Chanhee's grateful smile.

Juyeon waited for Chanhee to be done with showering, rolling around on bed in boredom. As soon as he heard the sound of the lock clicked open, his head perked up and he saw Chanhee wobbling his way out of the shower. 

"So cold," Chanhee mumbled under his breathe as his arms were hugging and rubbing his own body. Juyeon saw Chanhee sniffled, and his brows immediately creased in worry.

"Are you okay? Are you crying?" Juyeon asked in concern. Chanhee shook his head and waved his hand to deny.

"No, I think I just caught a cold," Chanhee said. Juyeon looked even more concerned.

"Should I go to Kevin and ask for medicine?" Juyeon asked.

"No, no. It's okay. I'll get it in the morning. Don't worry about it. Just, don't come close to me okay? I don't want you to get it too," Chanhee said and Juyeon pouted.

"I'll go to Kevin's," Juyeon said as he already jumped off the bed and was about to leave. Chanhee grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Juyeon, I said it's okay, only until the morning. I can handle this,"

"But I'm not okay? You said I can't get near you. Does that means no hugs?" Juyeon asked, still pouting. Chanhee would laugh and find Juyeon cute if it's not because of how serious the other is looking right now. It's like, the biggest crisis in his life was to not be able to stay near Chanhee.

"No hugs, but only until this morning, I promise! After that you can have all my hugs. For now let's just have dinner and then rest, okay? My head is getting dizzy," Chanhee calmly explained. Juyeon didn't say anything for a while and just stared at Chanhee in silent. 

"But..." Juyeon looked at Chanhee with sad puppy eyes. Chanhee felt his heart breaking at the sight. Can Juyeon please not use his biggest weakness?

"Juyeon, no. You'll get sick!"

"I can always ask Younghoon to heal me and drink Kevin's medicine. I have two options," Juyeon said.

"No, you won't like the feeling. It's uncomfortable," Chanhee replied.

"If you can handle it, I can too," Juyeon used the same excuse as Chanhee. Chanhee scrunched his nose as he gave Juyeon a fake angry look.

"I hate it when you're so good with your words," Juyeon smiled to that statement.

"Does that mean I can now give you a hug? Because you're still shivering," Juyeon asked, worry was written on all over his face. Chanhee rolled his eyes in defeat and open his arm, waiting for Juyeon to come in but instead of that, Juyeon was the one who pull Chanhee into his, making the human stumbled a little but was immediately caught by Juyeon, engulfing him wholly.

Chanhee, despite fighting so much about it, immediately melted into Juyeon's warmth. Their little height difference was just nice for Chanhee to snuggle his face to the crook of Juyeon's neck as his arms wrapped around Juyeon's broad shoulder. Juyeon rested his arms around Chanhee's waist, drawing random little circles on it.

"How are you always so warm?" Chanhee questioned although it was more of a question to himself rather than a question seeking for answer. Juyeon couldn't really get what Chanhee was saying though as his words were muffled.

"Can we lay down on the bed for a while?" Chanhee requested and Juyeon hummed as a respond before both of them pulled away and walked to the bed, Chanhee immediately snuggling to Juyeon to get back his lost heat as soon as both of them laid beside each other. He sighed in relieve when Juyeon pulled him closer. The spinning in his head and Juyeon's soft carresses on the back of his head combined only made Chanhee's eyes feel heavier. 

"You don't want to have dinner?" Juyeon asked, which Chanhee shook his head.

"Not hungry,"

"Shouldn't you eat a little, though?" Chanhee whined as a sign of refusal, and Juyeon nodded lightly.

"Okay," was all Juyeon said. But then Chanhee pulled away slightly, only enough for him to see Juyeon's face.

"You should eat though. I'll prepareㅡ" Chanhee was about to sit up but Juyeon immediately pulled him down, make him to lay on the bed again.

"Chanhee, I'm not a kid. If I'm hungry I can always eat the bread, if you're worried to let me use the kitchen," Juyeon said. Chanhee couldn't help but to smile. In the back of his head he still wouldn't dare to let Juyeon use the kitchen, what more without his supervision.

"Lee Juyeon," Chanhee called. Juyeon hummed as an answer, waiting for Chanhee to continue. But nothing came. Juyeon looked down slightly, and saw that the blonde was already asleep.

"Goodnight, Chanhee," Juyeon whispered as he closed his eyes shut too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic already reached 120 kudos and 1.5k hits 🥺 That is such a huge numbers for me, thank you so much! Thank you for reading and I hope everyone is having a great day wherever you are!! ♡


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, this chapter has been done looong ago but it's chapter 12 that was hard to write and I have this unspoken rule to not post a chapter until the next is done(I've said this before idk why I'm saying this again but)
> 
> Anyway, happy reading! ♡
> 
> Thank you always for the kudos 🥺❤

Juyeon opened his eyes lazily as the birds' chirps were louder than usual today. When his vision focused, the first thing he saw was Chanhee's face, and then he noticed Chanhee's hand on his chest, in between them and his own hand resting on Chanhee's waist. Chanhee was usually a light sleeper and woke up before Juyeon, but he was rather sleeping soundly at the moment. It would bring smile to Juyeon's face, if he didn't notice the beads of sweat on Chanhee's forehead.

Juyeon reached out and rested his palm on Chanhee's forehead, which had his eyes widened immediately. Chanhee was burning. 

As soon as he got off the bed carefullyㅡafraid to wake the other upㅡJuyeon immediately went to Changmin's, knocking on the door multiple times. Changmin opened the door with a sigh, wondering among a lot of things why did Juyeon decided to catch this habit from Chanhee.

"Can I have a peaceful morning for once?" Changmin asked.

"No, no. Not today. Chanhee's body is hot!" Juyeon said, making Changmin's furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I'm sure Younghoon's hotㅡOH! Do you perhaps mean he has a fever?" Changmin connected the dots as he remembered how Chanhee, Younghoon and he himself were soaking in the rain yesterday. Juyeon nodded vigorously.

"I'll ask Kevin for some medicine. You can just look after him, it's not hard," Changmin said.

"What should I do?"

  
Juyeon put on the wet towel on Chanhee's forehead, careful to not wake him up. Juyeon rested his hands on Chanhee's neck one more time, and it was still burning. Juyeon walked out of the room and went straight to the kitchen, where Changmin was preparing some herbal tea.

"Is he okay?" Changmin asked when he noticed Juyeon's presence.

"Still burning," Juyeon said, looking sad as he lowered his head. Changmin softened at the sight. He was reminded to that day when Juyeon first turned into a human. He stayed by Chanhee's side although Chanhee didn't recognize him as Baby. 

"I'll cook porridge for him. I know you know that Younghoon usually do the cooking for us but he also got sick quite often so porridge is the only thing I'm confident to cook," 

"Can you teach me? So next time if Chanhee gets sick again I can cook for him," Juyeon said. Changmin couldn't help but to smile.

"Of course, Juyeon,"

  
"Changmin," Juyeon called, making Changmin who was washing the chicken at the sink turned around. He gasped when Juyeon showed him his bloody finger.

"Oh God, Juyeon!" Changmin immediately washed his hand and ran to Juyeon. Changmin checked the wound, and luckily it wasn't so deep.

"Let's wash the blood first. Later when Younghoon come back I'll ask him to heal you, but for now let's put a plaster first," 

  
After almost an hour of war in the kitchen, Juyeon's first chicken porridge was done, with the help of Changmin, of course. Changmin grabbed a spoon and took a bit of the porridge, tasting the final outcome. Juyeon looked at Changmin anticipatingly, waiting for the human to give his feedback.

"Hmm, it tastes okay," Changmin said. Juyeon's shoulder flattened sadly.

"Only okay?" 

"Cooking is not easy, you know? Receiving an okay for your first is already good enough," Changmin said jokingly. Truth was, Juyeon did well. He concentrated hard and asked Changmin a lot of questions too to make sure he's making something decent for Chanhee.

"Thanks Changmin. Sorry for troubling you," 

"Hey, it's okay Juyeon. Chanhee is my best friend too. But I really have to go now, Younghoon will need help at the clinic. Do you think you can take care of Chanhee? Do you need me to call anyone? Maybe Kev or Hak?" Changmin asked. Juyeon shook his head.

"It's okay, I think I can do it. Oh, but can you help me tell Sangyeon I can't come in for work today?" Juyeon asked.

"Okay, sure!" Changmin gladly replied.

"Thank you once again, Changmin," Changmin smiled and gave Juyeon a pat in his shoulder.

"No problem, Juyeon,"

  
It had been a solid 10 minutes and Juyeon still couldn't bring himself to wake Chanhee up.

He looked so peaceful sleeping and Juyeon felt bad to interrupt it.

But according to Changmin, Chanhee need to take his medicine in order to get better but he have to eat something first before that. So Juyeon hesitantly shook Chanhee's arm.

"Chanhee?" He called softly.

"Chanhee, wake up," Juyeon tried again, and this time Chanhee stirred from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and like dejavu, Juyeon's worried face was the first thing he saw, reminded him of when he passed out when he first met human-Juyeon.

"What happened?" Chanhee asked. His hand immediately went to his head as he felt his headache kicking in, and he could feel the towel on his forehead.

"You caught a fever, as we expected. You need to take medicine, but you need to eat first," Juyeon explained. Chanhee grunted as he attempted to sit up, and Juyeon helped him to do so, gently holding him so he can leaned onto the bedrest.

"And you? Are you fine?" Chanhee asked. Juyeon nodded and smile as an answer.

"I'm fine, I'm strong!" Juyeon joked. It managed to bring a smile on Chanhee's pale lips.

"You've grown up a lot," Chanhee said, making Juyeon frowned.

"I am a grown up, okay? See, I even cook!" Juyeon said, holding up the bowl of porridge in his hand. However, something else caught Chanhee's attention, making the sick boy lynched forward so fast and reached out for Juyeon's hand. His head felt even dizzier because of the sudden movement but that could wait.

"What happened?" Chanhee asked Juyeon with widened eyes. Juyeon mentally blamed himself for being careless, he was planning to hide it from Chanhee.

"Uh, just a small cut while I was chopping the carrot. It's okay it doesn't hurt at all!" Juyeon tried to convince, but of course Chanhee was still worried. He furrowed as he looked at Juyeon.

"You got hurt because of me," Chanhee said as he rubbed the covered wound apologetically. Juyeon took off Chanhee's hand with his other free one, giving it a light, assuring squeeze.

"No, it doesn't hurt at all, like I said, I'm strong! Plus it'll be gone once Younghoon heal me," 

"Next time please don't trouble yourself like this again," Chanhee said. Juyeon smiled, feeling warm inside at the concern.

"Sure, if you don't fall sick again," Chanhee pouted.

"You're being good with words again," Juyeon let out a chuckle as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Isn't that a good thing? Now! You have to eat," Juyeon said. Chanhee was about to take the bowl from Juyeon but stopped when he saw that Juyeon was already holding the spoon, scooping the porridge for Chanhee. Chanhee froze whem Juyeon held out the spoon to his mouth.

"Ahhh," Juyeon said, opening his own mouth. Chanhee managed to get a grip and open his mouth as told. Juyeon insert the spoon into Chanhee's mouth and his eyes widened as soon as he tasted it.

"Oh? Do you really make this?" Chanhee asked.

"Yes... With Changmin's help," 

"It tastes good!" Chanhee complimented, making Juyeon's eyes light up in excitement.

"Really? Changmin said it just tastes 'okay'," Juyeon sulked.

"No, it tastes good. Don't listen to him. Indeed, you're always the best in everything," Chanhee added and Juyeon's inner wolf purred at the compliment. Juyeon leaned his head to the other, and Chanhee didn't have to ask to know what the werewolf want. Chanhee carressed Juyeon's hair, making him smile and his inner wolf purred inside.

Chanhee could only eat half of the porridge, his fever still somehow affect him that he couldn't each much without feeling like wanting to throw up. Juyeon then gave Chanhee the medicine, water, and helped Chanhee to lay down on bed again. Chanhee just watched in silence as Juyeon soaked the towel with water, squeeze it out, and fold it into smaller size to fit Chanhee's small forehead.

Everyday Juyeon just keeps surprising him.

Juyeon stayed by Chanhee's side all day, although Chanhee fell into a deep sleep after taking the medicine. Juyeon just stared at Chanhee as he was afraid if he missed Chanhee waking up or Chanhee needing anything. He kept getting sleepy but he would pinch his thigh everytime, making sure to stay awake.

But in the end, Juyeon did fall asleep, unknowingly resting his head on Chanhee's lap.

  
Chanhee woke up, he himself not sure for how many hours later, but the first thing he saw was of course, Juyeon's head on his lap. He wondered if the other's neck would hurt when he woke up because he bent his body so awkwardly. Chanhee stared at the sleeping Juyeon with his slightly pouty lips. A smile broke through Chanhee's lips.

At time like this he was reminded that Juyeon is the same Baby he knew. It was strange. Juyeon and Baby are different, but also the same. If that makes sense.

Chanhee then felt the movement on his lap and he saw that Juyeon was slowly waking up. Chanhee immediately close his eyes again, to avoid getting caught staring. Chanhee heard Juyeon grunted, probably while stretching his sore body.

"What time is it? Why did you fall asleep, you idiot!" Chanhee heard Juyeon mumbled, he tried his hardest to not smile and pretend to still be sleeping.

Juyeon stood up and immediately went to check on Chanhee. He took the towel and place his palm on Chanhee's forehead and neck, checking his body temparature. It had went down a lot compared to this morning and Juyeon sighed in relieved.

Juyeon looked down to the sleeping Chanhee, hands reaching out to lightly carress Chanhee's hair. It felt weird to do it to Chanhee, as usually Chanhee was the one doing it to him. He felt comfort whenever Chanhee did it and he remembered his mom doing it a lot to him too. Juyeon didn't know much on what a pure human would feel, but he hoped Chanhee could feel the comfort he was trying to give.

"Don't fall sick. I'm sad if you're sick," Juyeon said softly as he didn't want to wake Chanhee up. A few knocks on the door startled Juyeon, and he immediately went to the door as he was afraid it would surprise and wake up Chanhee too. Juyeon opened the door and were greeted by Changmin and Younghoon.

"We brought dinner, and Younghoon's here to heal your cut," Changmin said. Juyeon let the couple enter the house and then he went to Younghoon. 

"You can heal human too?" Juyeon asked. 

"On small cuts like this, yes. But if it's more complicated, my skills are not enough. I'm more trained to heal animals," Younghoon said and he held Juyeon's hurt finger, closing his eyes before he did, whatever he did. Juyeon didn't even bother to ask how. At first he was curious about a lot of things, but he had learn to just accept that his friends are just, specially talented.

"It's just a small cut, but Chanhee would worry until it disappear," Juyeon said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Younghoon smiled, knowing him all too well.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Changmin did say you screamed when you wash the wound though?"

"He's exagerrating!" Juyeon fought, making the couple laughed.

Chanhee could hear the laughter from the living room, already recognized Changmin and Younghoon's. He felt happy that Juyeon wasn't awkward with his friends even though it was new for them to see him in his human form. He was glad Juyeon was blending in well in his world, with his people.

He was glad he took the tiny wolf pup home back then and decided to grew him up. He couldn't imagine if he didn't. He couldn't imagine if there was no Baby, no Juyeon in his life.

Do fever make people emotional because right now Chanhee can feel tears pooling in his eyes. Maybe yes, there was one timeㅡbefore Baby came in the pictureㅡ when Chanhee fell sick and he suddenly felt sooo homesick and he just cried in Changmin's hug for hours. Changmin was so close to ask Sangyeon to fetch Chanhee's mom at the city and bring her here, but thankfully Chanhee calmed down and became too tired until he fell asleep by his own.

Great, now he missed his mom too.

Chanhee sniffled to held in the tear and just on time, Juyeon was back in the room. He saw Chanhee was wiping his wet eyes and worry immediately filled the werewolf's face. He quickly went to Chanhee and sat down on the bed.

"Chanhee? You're okay? Does it hurt anywhere? Are you hungry?" Juyeon asked with no pause. Chanhee managed to give him a thin smile.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed. Thank you for taking care of me," Chanhee said. Juyeon immediately softened in relieve and pulled Chanhee into his arm. His large palm caressed the back of Chanhee's head softly, making Chanhee leaned in to his embrace. Chanhee closed his eyes and weakly rest his own hands around Juyeon's waist.

"You did so much more for me, this is all I can do to repay you," Juyeon said, almost whispering to Chanhee's ears.

  
What the two didn't notice was Changmin and Younghoon, standing at the door, staring at the two fondly. Younghoon then pulled Changmin away, giving the two privacy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake I'll proofread when its not 4am hshshs
> 
> Thank you for 160 kudos 🥺❤

Changmin was checking the bandage supplies when he felt a nudge to his arm. Changmin turned to his right and saw Younghoon, who was pointing to Chanhee's direction with his lips. There he saw Chanhee at his desk, hand cupping his own chin as he stared blankly to the... Nothing. He was just staring at the wall. Well, actually, Changmin wasn't sure what Chanhee was staring at exactly.

"Is he okay? Was the fever too bad?" Younghoon asked, whispering. Changmin shrugged his shoulder.

"Let me ask him," Changmin said as he walked away from Younghoon, handing the taller the file in his hand before approaching his best friend. Changmin jumped and shook Chanhee's shoulder from behind, making the blonde screamed in surprise. Chanhee punched Changmin's side lightly as Changmin's laughter echoed in the small clinic.

"Why are you so quiet today?" Changmin asked while he pulled the chair on the opposite of Chanhee and take his seat. Chanhee didn't immediately reply, so Changmin asked another question. "Are you still sick?" Chanhee shook his head.

"No, I'm perfectly fine now," was all Chanhee said.

"Then? Did you fight with Juyeon?" Chanhee shook his head again, even faster than before.

"What? No, I didn't," 

"Then?? It's not like you to be so quiet like this. Usually you'd be talking about a lot of things, most of it related to Juyeon, but yeah, you get my point. You're strangely quiet," Chanhee bit his lower lip upon listening to Changmin's words.

"Do I talk about Juyeon that much?" Changmin let out a chuckle.

"Oh, Chanhee. You have no idea," Chanhee scoffed.

"I really don't realize it though, not until today," Chanhee said. Changmin's brow rose in confusion.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Now that I think of it again, I do talk about Juyeon a lot. It was just so natural, because I'm proud of him, because he did well in this and that. Without I even realize it I just naturally talk about him," seeing Changmin's still very-much-confused face, Chanhee continued.

"I mean... Like I said, I don't even realize it back then. But now, I do. I am aware that if I open my mouth, the only thing I'm gonna talk about is Juyeon. Juyeon cooked for me when I was sick and he did so well. Juyeon took care of me and stayed by my side every second. This morning Juyeon look so worried to let me go to work. He look like he didn't want to leave me and go to Sangyeon's. Heㅡ"

"Choi Chanhee!" Changmin said as he held both side of his own head. "What the hell do you mean with all of that? What are you trying to say? My head is about to explode!" Both of them turned around when they heard a light chuckle, coming from none other than Younghoon.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt the besties-talk but it's just so funny," 

"Do you understand what he was saying?" Changmin asked. Younghoon spare Chanhee a knowing glance, which Chanhee immediately turned around and hid his face, as he knew that Younghoon got what he meant.

"It means, he keeps thinking of Juyeon," Younghoon said. Changmin took a moment to process and connect everything together, until he finally got it.

"So? What's the problem with that?"

_Or not...?_

"That is exactly the problem. I keep thinking of Juyeon. Juyeon, _**Juyeon**_. Ugh, I don't know what or how to explain this butㅡ"

"Do you like him?" Chanhee choked on his own spit at Changmin's casual question. Younghoon broke into laughter, and soon Changmin did too.

"Was that too straight-forward?" Changmin asked innocently and he received a glare from Chanhee.

"I mean, I am just talking based on experience. Back then I realized I like Younghoon when I keep thinking of him too," Changmin added in defense, not noticing the way his fiancé smiled at his words.

"No, let me figure this out again. I think it might be because I'm touched he takes care of me so well. Maybe I'm still emotional because of the fever, you know how I get when I'm sick right?" Changmin nodded. He knew better than anyone in term of that. "Yes, so maybe it's just that," Chanhee continued. Changmin exchanged a glance with Younghoon.

"Whatever it is, you can always talk to me, you know that right?" Changmin said softly, which, earned an eye-roll from Chanhee.

"You just want to gossip with Younghoon," Chanhee said, making the couple broke into laughter.

"How do you know?" Changmin asked. Chanhee made a face.

"Do I just know you for three days?!" Chanhee yelled in annoyance, which increase the volume of the laughters echoing in the clinic.

  
"Me? Like Juyeon? I don't think so. I basically raise him. I look at him like my baby," Chanhee mumbled under his breath as he stirred the kimchi jjigae that actually, didn't really need to be stirred. He could just leave it and let it boil alone.

"But the one you suddenly has feelings for is not Juyeon the pup. It's Juyeon the human. You didn't raise, _raise_ him, technically," Chanhee continued rambling alone.

"But Juyeon and Baby is the same though?"

"Is it really?" Chanhee's brows creased as he tried to give it a thought. It was strange. They're different, but they're technically the same. Chanhee grunted in annoyance, why did everything has to be so complicated?

Or why did he make everything so complicated?

"Chanhee?" Chanhee jumped at the sudden voice interrupting his battle with his thoughts, and of course it was Juyeon, looking at him innocently while smiling as he entered the kitchen, clueless that he was the reason of Chanhee's inner war for the whole day.

As soon as Juyeon stood beside him, he leaned in closer to Chanhee and his hand reached out to Chanhee's face. Chanhee held in his breath, confused what was the other planning to do, until he felt Juyeon's finger lightly rubbing the crease in between his brows, carressing it lightly.

"Why do you look so tense?" Juyeon asked in concern. Chanhee eventually leaned in to the touch, no longer scrunching his face and looking relaxed again. Juyeon's smiled when Chanhee softened. Though Chanhee was looking calm on the outside, his heart was hammering inside. It would probably explode if Juyeon didn't stop doing whatever he's currently doing.

"Isn't this done already?" Juyeon suddenly diverted the attention to the boiling jjigae. 

"Oh, yes! It's done," Chanhee said as he turned off the stove. Without thinking much, Chanhee held the pot handle with his bare fingers and Juyeon was a beat too late when he noticed it. Chanhee already screamed in surprised and immediately held both of his ears, following a famous tips from the elders. Juyeon however took both Chanhee's hand and brought them near his lips before he gently blew air to Chanhee's fingers.

"Does it still hurt?" Juyeon asked in concern. Chanhee slowly shook his head, which made Juyeon smiled, but somehow Chanhee could still see the worry in his eyes.

"Chanhee, are you okay?" Juyeon asked, he brought Chanhee's hands down but still didn't let them go. Instead, he was still fondling with Chanhee's fingers.

"Y-Yes, I am," Chanhee didn't mean to stutter, but he did. How could he not when Juyeon was standing close to him, staring at him in concern and all while holding his hands like that? How could he stay calm? Chanhee could tell that Juyeon didn't trust his answer.

"Is there anything bothering you?"

_Yes._

_You._

Chanhee gulped.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired," Chanhee half-lied. Well, he is tired of thinking, tired of overthinking. But Juyeon would probably take it as Chanhee was tired because of work. Juyeon stared him a little longer than usual and Chanhee stared back, hopefully it could mask his lie. Chanhee didn't know if it really worked or not, but Juyeon didn't pester, so hopefully it did.

They ate their dinner while sharing about their day. Ever since Juyeon had start working as Sangyeon's assistant, this part of the day during dinner had became Chanhee's favourite. Before this it was just him rambling about work, but now Juyeon could share a part of his day too and it's just so wholesome to listen to. Especially when Juyeon was easily fascinated with new things he learnt. 

"Chanhee?" Juyeon waved his hand to Chanhee's face, and that made Chanhee blinked in surprised. 

"Yes? Wait, what?" Chanhee asked. Juyeon gave him a pout. _Oh no, Juyeon. Not that. Not helping._

"Are you not listening to what I'm saying?" Juyeon asked. Chanhee bit his lower lip in guilty.

"Shit, sorry. Juyeon, I'm sorry. I was... distracted, a bit," 

"No, it's okay. But I'm just worried, are you really okay? I mean, just now you looked like you have the most serious concern while cooking. But now you're smiling alone. Is everything okay, Chanhee?" Juyeon asked. Chanhee would probably laughed at how serious Juyeon looked while indirectly saying "Have you gone crazy?" to Chanhee if he wasn't too embarrassed right now.

"I was... smiling??" Chanhee asked back. Juyeon slowly nodded. Chanhee grunted as he rubbed his face. _Get a grip, Chanhee. Get. A. Grip._

"Chanhee,"

"Yes, yes. I'm okay Juyeon, don't worry," Chanhee said. He however looked up when Juyeon chuckled instead.

"Do you want to go see the stars?"

  
They went out to the field, where it was broader with less towering trees so that they can see the sky better. Chanhee looked up to the night sky filled with stars, and gasped in awe.

"Oh my God, Juyeon do you see that? It's so, so beautiful!" Chanhee said. Juyeon looked up too and nodded in agreement.

"I wish I can capture this using my eyes because it's just so wonderful. Good thing you suggested to see the stars tonight," Chanhee continued. Juyeon grinned in satisfaction when he no longer see Chanhee looking bothered as before. 

They both then sat on the grass, looking at the stars in silent, with only the sound of the leaves dancing, being hit by the wind and crickets singing filling in the night. Juyeon then fully laid down on the grass as his neck started to hurt from looking up.

But then he saw something more beautiful.

The only source of light they have was from the moon. And from where Juyeon was laying, he could only see Chanhee's side profile. But Juyeon saw it. Juyeon saw the corner of Chanhee's lips rose up as he was smiling.

And Juyeon felt so content.

Chanhee turned his head to the right, and was surprised when it was empty. He looked back and laughed when he just noticed that Juyeon was laying down. He then scooted a bit before he too laid down beside Juyeon, making sure there's a gap between them. 

"It's so beautiful, I can't stop saying it is," Chanhee said. Juyeon nodded while smiling to Chanhee's words, agreeing with the other.

"I want to collect them all and put it in a jar," Chanhee mumbled but it was loud enough for Juyeon to hear. Chanhee reached out his hand to the air, pretending to be touching the stars. Juyeon saw that and before he could even stop himself, his hand reached out too but instead of the air, he reached for Chanhee's and put his hand under Chanhee's before he interlocked their fingers together. What Juyeon failed to notice was the way Chanhee basically froze and his face heating up at the sudden skinship. Juyeon innocently swayed their hands slowly from side to side, while Chanhee could feel his heart almost exploding inside his ribcage.

_Can he not be so effortlessly cute?_

"Did I tell you this yet? The other day Sangyeon asked me if I could have a speciality what would I want?" Juyeon suddenly said. Chanhee took a deep breath before he trusted himself to speak again.

"No, you didn't,"

"I said I want to be able to read mind," Juyeon added. Chanhee felt himself blushing even more.

"That sounds... Dangerous," Chanhee replied. Juyeon then pout as he brought their hands down but didn't let go, instead he adjusted their hands and just rested them on the grass in between the gap of their body.

"Why? Sangyeon said it's dangerous for him because he's always thinking about nation's secret. Are you too?" Juyeon asked, turning his head to Chanhee. Chanhee didn't know why and how but he ended up looking at Juyeon too, and his eyes met with Juyeon's glistening, full of curiousity pair of eyes. If there's one thing thats more beautiful than the stars above them, maybe it's Juyeon's eyes.

"Oh God, this is bad," Chanhee said under his breath, which earn a confused look from Juyeon. 

"Why? What is bad?" Juyeon naively asked. Chanhee bit his lower lip. 

"I think I figured it out," Juyeon's confusion multipled and Chanhee couldn't help but to smile as he saw the crease on the other's face.

"Figure what out? Isn't that a good thing, though?" Juyeon asked again, using all his logic to decode what Chanhee was saying.

"I think I like you," _There_. Chanhee said it. Chanhee admitted it. Chanhee finally had an answer for the questions he stressed about all day long. 

Juyeon didn't say anything for a moment, and Chanhee's heart was beating furiously inside. He didn't know what he's expecting, or what he should expect. Not to mention that he just said it without thinking of the consequences. Fuck, if anything goes wrong, he didn't even know what to do, what to say, where to hide, what excuse should he giㅡ

"Isn't that something definite? If you don't like me how can you live with me?"

Chanhee was speechless at Juyeon's reply.

He didn't expect anything specific, but that was definitely unexpected. 

But at the same time it was so _Juyeon_.

It was so Juyeon that Chanhee ended up bursting into laughter.

"Now, why are you laughing? Are you making fun of me?" Juyeon whined. Chanhee shook his head while still laughing, though it had tone down a little. Chanhee somehow felt a little relieved, at least Juyeon didn't get what he meant. At least, things were not going on a bad direction yet.

"Let's go home, we still have work tomorrow," was all Chanhee said as he sat up and realized that his hand was still in Juyeon's. He gave it a light squeeze and smiled to himself.

At least he figured it out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i'm so happy the boyz is active again on sns, here's a chapter 13! happy reading ♡

"Juyeon?" Juyeon blinked in confusion and looked up only to see Sangyeon looking at him in worry. 

"Oh, yes? Why? Do you need help in anything?" Juyeon asked. Sangyeon let out a chuckle.

"I've been calling your name for at least 5 times," 

"Really? Oh my, I'm sorry. I was... distracted," Juyeon said. It felt like dejavuㅡ Chanhee taught him that word onceㅡ this was just like him calling for Chanhee yesterday, but this time it was Sangyeon with he himself.

"Are you okay? Anything bothering you?" Sangyeon sat down beside Juyeon. Juyeon was contemplating wether if he should tell Sangyeon what he had been thinking about. But all this time, while Changmin and Younghoon were more like best friends, Sangyeon had been like a real brother to him. It should be okay to share something personal with him, right?

"Actually..." Juyeon started. Sangyeon patiently waited, giving time for the other to continue as he could see Juyeon was still hesitating.

"Actually I... I have something to ask," Juyeon then said. Sangyeon nodded, encouraging him.

"Sure, if I know the answer, I'm more than happy to help," 

"What does it means when someone say they like us?" Sangyeon's eyes widened at the question. He waited to see if Juyeon was perhaps kidding, but no. He looked as serious as ever.

"Uh, okay, that is unexpected. May I know the context? Or at least the full sentence?" Sangyeon asked.

"I think I like you. What does it means when someone says that?" Sangyeon's mind was actively connecting around, trying to figure out if there's any other meaning besides what he was thinking about currently. 

"Oh, I don't know if this helps but that person also said something like, 'it's bad, i think i like you'," Juyeon added and yes, it helped. Sangyeon was sure what the person was implying.

"Okay, if that's the context then I think I get it..." Sangyeon said. Juyeon's eyes lighted up as he turned to face Sangyeon completely.

"Really? You know what it means??" Juyeon asked. Sangyeon couldn't help but to laugh Juyeon's adorable reaction. The inner gossip-ahjumma in him was curious on what was this truly aboutㅡhe could guess, but he didn't want to make empty shootsㅡ but the more mature side of him said if Juyeon was comfortable to tell him, he would already do.

"Okay so maybe, this person who said it to you, like you in a different way than just a friend," Sangyeon started carefully. Juyeon tilted his head as he looked at Sangyeon in confusion.

"What other way is there other than a friend?" He asked.

"Maybe a bit more romantically? Do you know romance? You must've at least watch a romance drama or movie with Chanhee before," Juyeon froze at the mention of Chanhee's name, and Sangyeon wasn't dumb. Though he was a bit surprised if Chanhee was really the one Juyeon was talking about. He can't believe Chanhee made the first move and told Juyeon that. But at the same time, it was also expected to be Chanhee because Juyeon's circle wasn't big. But, that's none of his business anyway.

"Uhm, so, like Younghoon and Changmin?" Juyeon asked. Sangyeon nodded eagerly.

"Almost like them! I mean, they probably have deeper feelings, like is the first step of being like them. The very beginning of their feeling," Sangyeon said. He himself was still single as hell, yet he's right here explaining things like this to Juyeon. If it wasn't for Juyeon was being so serious, Sangyeon would probably just scoffed and laughed at himself.

"How do we know if we like someone?" Juyeon then asked after he was thinking for quite some time.

"Well, I've only liked someone back in high school so I'm talking based on my young experience. So basically..."

  
Chanhee hummed a random melody as he reached out to turn the doorknob, only to find out that the door was still locked. Chanhee furrowed in confusion. Is Juyeon still at work? Because usually he was home before Chanhee and would wait for him at the living room. Chanhee then looked for the keys in his bag while his mind was still worrying about Juyeon.

While he was fumbling with the keys, Chanhee then heard a very faint sound of someone screaming his name, which soon became clearer and as he turned around, he saw Juyeon was running towards him, smiling so wide that his eyes turned into a couple of crescent.

"Choi Chanhee!" Juyeon shouted while running. Chanhee looked around and saw Changmin who was about to step inside his house stopped, and on the other side Kevin who was watering his plants stared at Juyeon and him back to forth with eyebrows raised. Although, the sight of Juyeon being so incredibly happy like that made Chanhee feel content too, he couldn't help but wonder what made the other _that_ happy.

"Juyeon, be careful!" Chanhee managed to shout back. Juyeon was laughing and then as soon as he was near Chanhee, he basically jumped a little and engulf Chanhee in a big, big hug. It caught Chanhee off-guard but thank God he managed to balance himself and not fall on his ass. Juyeon, meanwhile, just innocently swaying Chanhee around.

"Juyeon, is everythingㅡ"

"I like you," Chanhee froze as his eyes widened in surprise. _What did he say?_ Did Chanhee hear that right? 

"W-What??" Chanhee stuttered. Juyeon pulled away and then their eyes met, Chanhee's were still filled with shock meanwhile Juyeon's were full of excitement.

"I like you. I've been waiting all day to tell you this," Juyeon confessed. Chanhee's face turned to a shade of pink as his mind was still processing what Juyeon just said. I mean, last night he looked like he didn't even know what Chanhee meant, and now out of the blue heㅡ

"Wait, Juyeon. Let's go inside first. Let's talk this through," Chanhee said as he lightly pushed Juyeon to enter the house. As he himself was about to walk into the house, he somehow ended up making eye-contact with Changmin, who then mouthed a "what was that?" and Chanhee just shook his head because he himself didn't know what just happened. 

Both of them then sat on the couch, facing each other. Juyeon was still looking cheerful, while Chanhee's face was still heatening up as he could still clearly hear Juyeon's voice confessing to him. It was right beside his ear, how could he ever forget it? 

"Okay, so, Lee Juyeon. Care to explain what was all that about?" Chanhee started.

"Do I have to explain anything? I like you," there, Juyeon effortlessly said it again. Chanhee wanted to curse his heart for beating so fast because it's really not the time to be fluttered. 

"Of course you have to! You can't just came back running to me like that and suddenly confessing you like me too. Not when last night you looked like you have no idea what I meant," Chanhee ended up rambling frustratedly.

"So what do you mean last night?" Juyeon asked. Chanhee was immediately tongue-tied as he didn't expect for Juyeon to return the question like that. 

"That you are happy when I'm happy?"

"Juyeon, Iㅡ"

"That you feel sad when I'm sad?"

"Do you feel hurt when you see I'm sick?"

"Am I the first person you want to share good news with?"

"Do the little gestures I do make your heart beats faster?" Juyeon was about to continue when Chanhee raised up his palm, signalling for Juyeon to stop.

"Sangyeon taught you all these didn't he?" Chanhee asked, making Juyeon laughed.

"I asked him what does it mean by liking someone," Chanhee groaned.

"Please, Sangyeon is the worst in stuffs like this. Oh my God this is so cheesy I can't even imagine it would end up like this," Chanhee hid his flushed-red face in his palms, until, he felt a hand gently taking away his hands from his face and held it, rubbing it slowly in his.

"Am I right? Is that close to what you meant last night?" Juyeon asked. His voice was so, _so_ soft and Chanhee just wanted to melt right there and then. As cheesy as it was, they were all true. 

Juyeon's happiness had become his top priority. Seeing Juyeon sad would be the last thing he wanted to see again. The slightest cut on Juyeon would make him hurt too. He hadn't really had any good news recently, but when he saw something funny, he would definitely want to share it with Juyeon so the other could laugh along with him. And the little gestures... The little, tiniest gesture could make his heart close to exploding.

Like this moment, when Juyeon was just patiently waiting for him to be done with his inner war, sitting there facing him while his hands were softly rubbing his.

"I do mean it like that," Chanhee said, smiling.

"Chanhfee I lhike yfou," Juyeon suddenly said while his hand was still busy brushing his teeth. Chanhee spit the foam into the sink and cleaned his mouth before he stood up straight, his eyes meeting Juyeon's through the reflection of the mirror.

"I know it Juyeon, you have been saying that for like 20 times already," Chanhee said. Juyeon was soon done with brushing his teeth and cleaned his mouth too, and he looked back at Chanhee, grinning sheepishly.

"I've been wondering what is this feeling. I'm happy I can finally express it in words," Chanhee smiled at Juyeon and oh God, just when he thought he couldn't like this man in front of him even more, he kept on proving him wrong. Chanhee reached out to cup and squish Juyeon's cheek together, making the slightly taller pouty. Chanhee let out a laugh upon seeing the sight in front of him.

"You're so adorable," Juyeon smiled at the compliment, before wiggled out from Chanhee's hold and he leaned forward to give a peck on the tip of Chanhee's nose.

"You more,"

  
Chanhee didn't even bother to say anything when Juyeon climbed up the bed in his human form, not even bothering to shift. For the past few nights, it had been like that and Chanhee had come to conclusion that he likes cuddling with human Juyeon more. No offense to the wolfy but Juyeon's long limbs engulfing him as a whole? Chanhee would take that before anything.

Juyeon sneaked in into the blanket they're sharing and immediately snuggled closer to Chanhee, hiding his face into Chanhee's neck. His arm rested across Chanhee's waist, hugging the other from the side.

They stayed just like that with only the sound of the heater, faint sound of crickets and owl outside, and their steady breaths filling in the silence. Juyeon felt his eyes getting heavy, until Chanhee suddenly spoke up.

"I... I think it's kind of sad that I have became afraid of being happy," Juyeon's brows furrowed.

"Why? Isn't being happy a good thing?" He replied but slowly as sleepiness was overpowering him but he still wanted to talk to Chanhee.

"It is. It should be. But sometimes I'm just overthinking," 

"Don't be. Everyone deserves to be happy. You're not excluded," Juyeon said as he gave Chanhee a kiss on his shoulder. Chanhee smiled at the gesture. He didn't know exactly from where the other picked up this giving-little-kisses habit but he's not complaining.

"Right? As long as I have you, everything should be fine right?" Chanhee asked. Juyeon nodded against his neck, which Chanhee flinched a little as it was tickling him.

"I should sleep before I overthink more," said Chanhee before he fix his posture, making himself more comfortable to sleep. Juyeon tightened his hug and Chanhee wrapped his arm around Juyeon's shoulder, being the big spoon for the night.

"Goodnight Juyeon," Chanhee whispered softly as he reached up to carress Juyeon's hair lightly. With the close-to-no gap between them, Chanhee could feel the inner purr from the werewolf.

"Goodnight Chanhee," Juyeon managed to mumbled back, despite being 80% asleep, before both of them drifted to the dreamland.


	14. Chapter 14

A month passed by since. The weather got much colder as winter greeted them. People would start their day drinking hot drinks, going out wearing thick clothes, most of them stayed inside especially during the evening when the temperature dropped lower. 

Chanhee and Juyeon were not exempted. They had been spending time at home doing the most domestic activities ever. Chanhee had been teaching Juyeon on how to cook, he had also introduced him to board games and now the werewolf is addicted to it. 

The other day Changmin had also suggested to do some decorating polaroid thingy? He said he saw it on TV and it looked fun. So he invited Chanhee and Juyeon to do it together with him and Younghoon. Taking photos were fun and all but for Juyeon, it frustrated him when he had to start decorating because he had troubles picking the tiny stickers with his huge handsㅡ which brought Chanhee so much laughter. 

They had the polaroids hung on the wall, and Chanhee loved it a little bit too much. It had become his favourite part of the house. Everytime he stared at those photos, he felt his heart exploding with so much joy and warmth. They were just a couple of photos, but it made the house felt like home. 

"I'm right here yet you choose to stare at those papers," Chanhee flinched in surprise but relaxed again when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

"It's just too cute, I like it so much," Chanhee replied. 

"Really? We should do more then next time," Chanhee let out a light laugh.

"Are you sure? Are you okay with dealing with those stickers again?" Chanhee asked. Juyeon leaned forward and left a peck on Chanhee's cheek.

"If you like it, why not?" Chanhee grimaced at the cheesiness, but he secretly loved it nevertheless. Chanhee wriggled out of Juyeon's arms and turned around to face him.

"Come, let me make you hot chocolate and then we can watch movie together," 

So they end up sitting on the sofa, tucking themselves under the same blanket, hot chocolate had long finished as they were now half-way through Midnight Sun, a movie Chanhee chose. It was fine, they were enjoying the movie, adding little comments here and there. It was perfectly fine, until, a kiss scene appeared.

Chanhee tried to keep a straight face while watching the scene unfold on the screen. He wasn't sure how Juyeon was reacting because he definitely will not turn his head to Juyeon's direction. 

Sure, they shared little kisses **a lot** (it was emphasized for a reason) but it had never been on the lips, so far, _yet_. Chanhee was shy to initiate while Juyeon, did he even know that he can actually kiss on the lips too?

Chanhee was brought back to reality when he heard Juyeon cleared his throat. Chanhee turned to his side before he could even stop himself and then his eyes met with Juyeon's. And then Chanhee saw it. Chanhee was sure he saw the way Juyeon's eyes shifted downwards to his lips. Getting nervous, Chanhee bit his lower lip out of habit and then Juyeon slowly leaned forward. His hand reached out to Chanhee's shoulder, holding him stillㅡ although it was unnecessary because Chanhee had no plan to back away. Chanhee closed his eyes as Juyeon leaned closer, then he started to feel Juyeon's breath on his skin, andㅡ

Suddenly there were knocks on the door.

Chanhee's eyes were wide opened as he pushed Juyeon off him in reflex. Both of them looked flustered, because of what just (almost) happened and the knocks on the door. It's almost 11p.m, which sane person would go out at this hour in this mad cold weather?

"Chanhee? Juyeon??" They heard a voice.

"Isn't that Sangyeon?" Juyeon asked as he got up from the sofa, Chanhee tailing behind. Juyeon opened the door as soon as he got there, and yes, Sangyeon was standing at the door, hugging his own body despite wearing the thick padding jacket.

"Sangyeon! What are you doing at this hour?" Chanhee asked and Juyeon wasted no time to bring the older inside. The door was closed immediately before more cold breeze entered the house. Sangyeon's cheeks and tip of the nose were especially red due to the cold.

"You can sit first, I'll prepare hot drink. Is chocolate okay?" Chanhee asked.

"Fine with me. Thanks, Chanhee," Sangyeon gave a grateful smile.

Not long after, all of them were seated at the living room. Sangyeon apologized for disturbing when he saw the blanket on the sofa and the movie paused on screen. Juyeon kindly said it's okay and they were doing nothing much. He tried his best to throw away what happened just before Sangyeon came to the back of his mind. _Think about that later, Juyeon. Later. There's always next time._

"Where are you from, at this hour?" Chanhee asked Sangyeon. Sangyeon gave Chanhee a glance before he took a sip of the hot chocolate. He put it back on the table.

"This tastes good," Sangyeon awkwardly complimented, earning a weird stare from the two. Sangyeon scratched the back of his head, gulping nervously.

"I... I have something to tell you two, or Juyeon. But I think it matters to both of you actually," Sangyeon said. 

"What is this about? Why do you look so serious?" Chanhee chuckled although he was actually so nervous. His heart was beating so fast inside because, _shit_ , Sangyeon wouldn't come here this late at night, in this cold weather, if it wasn't for anything important. Juyeon on the other hand, was trying his best to look calm although he was curious too. Tomorrow is Monday, what made the other couldn't wait for tomorrow to tell them whatever he was here for?

Sangyeon took a deep breath.

"I got a call, from Etril," Sangyeon started. He took a look at how the two were reacting, and Chanhee was the one who looked calm for now, meanwhile Juyeon tensed at the mention of his birthplace.

"It's from a reliable source. A very reliable source, actually. They said the King is badly ill right now," Sangyeon continued. A heavy silence filled in the moment, until Chanhee spoke up.

"How bad?" Chanhee calmly asked.

"They are considering to crown a new king," 

Silence. Again.

"And what does that have anything to do with us?" Juyeon asked. Both Sangyeon and Chanhee were slightly surprised at the cold tone Juyeon just used. They never heard Juyeon spoke so coldly like that, that it brought goosebumps to Chanhee.

"Juyeonㅡ"

"Aren't you the prince of Etril?" Chanhee got tongue-tied and his eyes widened as he looked at Sangyeon in surprise, while Juyeon's brows furrowed at the question.

"You... Know?" Chanhee asked. Sangyeon smiled and nodded.

"I kind of guessed it. I swear I bring no harm, please stop looking at me like that, Juyeon. I can explain," Sangyeon said, looking at Juyeon with puppy eyes. Chanhee reached up and rubbed Juyeon's arm lightly, calming the werewolf down and of course, it worked. Juyeon took a deep breath.

"Sorry,"

"No, don't be. Let me explain everything. I really have no doubt when you were Baby. Animals get lost all the time here, and Chanhee just happened to find and brought you home. Thats all I think. It's perfectly normal here. Three months after you came, I did got a request from Etril to look for a missing pup that could be the prince, I guess they were being careful to spread the word of their missing prince because of political reasons, that's why it took some time for them to start searching outside Etril. But I was doubtful anyone from there would even reach here, it's just so far. Chanhee never mention you being different either, so I didn't even think of the possibility,"

"Until when you finally turn. I was like, _shit_ ," 

"I was confused, there's a lot of what if's. What if you're really Etril's lost prince? What am I supposed to do then? What if Etril found out and think I am hiding you on purpose? What if I inform Etril that you're here and they want you back? Can I even do that? Can I betray Chanhee like that?"

"Sangyeon..." Chanhee looked at the older in guilty, he could only imagine how hard and stressful it was for him. 

"But then, I wasn't sure. I don't even know if Chanhee was aware or not about you. That's why I waited. And the questions I asked you back then when we were cutting woods... It was my poor attempt to find out if you're really the prince. I'm sorry I hurted you with what I told you. I shouldn't have to but I was desperate. I don't think I can just nod and ignore too if I directly ask you whether you're the prince or not. At least if I do it indirectly, I can choose to pretend I know nothing and try my best to protect you,"

"And with all the doubts, I made a connection with Etril's current prince, he trusted me enough to finally mention your name, and it turned out true. You're indeed the prince. I'm so sorry for doing a lot of things behind your back, Juyeon," Sangyeon said. Juyeon shook his head slowly.

"It's nothing for you to be sorry for. I'm the one sorry instead for giving you hard time," Juyeon replied sincerely. Sangyeon gave Juyeon an appreciative smile, before he shift his gaze to Chanhee.

"And then when Juyeon said he want to be able to read people's mind just so he will be able to know when you're feeling sad, I decided, that's it. I can't bear to separate you two," Sangyeon continued. Chanhee was surprised and he turned his head to Juyeon.

"You didn't tell me that!" Chanhee said. Juyeon looked away in embarassment, avoiding Chanhee's eye-contact. Sangyeon just smiled at the sight.

"So yes, that's the reason why I pretend to know nothing all this while. Both of you give each other so much happiness, I just... Can't," Sangyeon added.

"Thank you," Juyeon said, smiling to Sangyeon. Sangyeon smiled and lightly nodded, before he grabbed the hot chocolate Chanhee prepared earlier, which had become a lot colder than before and took a drink.

"But Juyeon, as I said earlier, the King, which is your father is badly ill right now," Juyeon bit his lower lip.

"I... what is there for me to do?" Juyeon asked.

"Juyeon, isn't it better if you pay him a visit?" Chanhee asked carefully as he turned to Juyeon. Juyeon frowned.

"Why should I? They declared me dead. They gave up on me," Juyeon started to get worked up. Chanhee knew it was a sensitive topic to Juyeon, that's why he was being extra careful. He never brought it up at all ever since they first had a talk about it.

"I'm sure it's unavoidable and just for official reason. I'm sure they are still waiting for you to come back," Chanhee reasoned. Sangyeon just watched in silent, he was sure Chanhee knew Juyeon well and could handle this better than him.

"And? If I go back and can never come back here again? Then what?" Juyeon asked. Chanhee was speechless at the question, not knowing what to reply to that. He took a deep breath and turned to Sangyeon again, giving the leader a smile.

"We'll talk a bit about this. Thank you for coming all the way and in this hour to tell us something this important," Chanhee said. Sangyeon nodded and smiled as he understood what the younger was implying. They need some time alone to talk this through, and Sangyeon agreed. He being there was just holding the two back from having an honest talk.

"I'll get going first then since it's already late. Also, Juyeon, you can have a rest tomorrow. That's all I can offer in return after taking your time tonight. If you guys have come to a decision, just tell me. I'll try my best to help,"

Both Chanhee and Juyeon sent Sangyeon to the door, thanked, apologized, and wished him to take care on his way back before finally closing the door when the other was no longer in sight. Juyeon looked at Chanhee in all seriousness, arms folded to his chest.

"I won't go. That's all. We're not having this talk ever again," Juyeon said sternly. Chanhee sighed upon hearing the other's words.

"Juyeon, it's your father. He's badly sick. What if something happen to him? Please, think this through. I don't want you to make a decision you'll regret," Chanhee replied.

"I'll regret it if I go back and they force me to stay there," 

"I'm sure it won't be easy for them to just let you go but I'm also sure you can talk to them. They're your family. You're their son," Juyeon rubbed his face, trying his best to calm himself down.

"But what if I can't?" Juyeon looked at Chanhee in the eye. Chanhee saw how Juyeon's lips quivered and his eyes were glistening. "Chanhee, I can't live without you," Juyeon added, his voice breaking. Chanhee looked away as he started to feel tears pooling in his eyes too. He bit his lower lip, trying his best to hold himself together.

"Juyeon, this is your family we're talking about. I regret all the time when my father and I was okay, on talking terms. I regret not using those time to the fullest. Although I don't regret coming here too because I get to meet you, but still, I wish I used the times I have with him well. You have your chance to see him now, and I don't want you to regret it, please," Chanhee tried to convince. 

Of course he didn't want to be separated with Juyeon too. But, he himself know how painful it is, living with this regret and this heavy feeling of wondering what if he did things differently? What if he made an effort to talk to his father and make him understand? Maybe they won't end up being cold like they are now if Chanhee took the chance. Now it had been years, it had come to a point where Chanhee didn't know if he still could fix it.

"I want to sleep," was all Juyeon said before he walked his way to the room, not even waiting for Chanhee. Chanhee felt his heart sinking when he saw Juyeon turned away from him like that and felt his knees weakened. He crouched down and hid his face into his knees, sobbing in silent. He rubbed the cross tattoo on his pinky finger repeatedly.

_God, I can't live without him too._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for the long wait, writer's block was hitting me harder than ever. i hope this chapter will make it up ♡

_It was a lovely morning. Juyeon was walking Chanhee to work as usual, hands glasped tight with each other as the cold morning wind hit harder than usual. Chanhee was practically still shivering despite being wrapped in a thick padding jacket and a scarf around his neck._

_"Are you okay? Can you even walk?" Juyeon asked. Chanhee shook his head as he snuggled himself close to Juyeon._

_"It's so cold," Chanhee said, voice mumbled by the scarf. Juyeon took his chance to kiss the top of Chanhee's head while Chanhee was being so close to him like this._

_"Do you want me to piggyback you?" Juyeon asked. Chanhee looked up, eyes lit up at the offer._

_"Can you?" Juyeon just smiled as he then crouched down, offering his back to Chanhee. Chanhee didn't hesitate to hug Juyeon from behind and Juyeon held Chanhee's inner thigh, balancing Chanhee on his back before he stood up again. Chanhee tightened his hold and rest his chin on Juyeon's shoulder, leaning forward so that he could see Juyeon's face better._

_"Am I heavy? I ate a lot for breakfast," Chanhee asked. Juyeon immediately shook his head._

_"Not at all. Even if you do, I'm strong enough for it," Chanhee let out a light laugh, which sounds like a music to Juyeon's ears. Better, much much better than the sound of the birds chirping. No offense to the birds._

_"I heard that it has already started snowing in the city. Soon it will be our turn," Chanhee said excitedly. "Do you know the first snow story?" Juyeon shook his head._

_"It was said that if you confess to someone or be with someone during the first snowfall, you will stay together with them for a long time," Chanhee explained._

_"Oh, really? Then I have to make sure to be with you then. I want to stay together with you for a long, loooong time," Juyeon said. Chanhee smiled at Juyeon's words. Not to mention the butterflies he felt in his stomach upon hearing that._ A long, loooong time with Juyeon? Sounds great. Sounds amazing. Chanhee wanted that.

_"Promise me we'll see the first snow together," Chanhee held out his pinky finger to Juyeon's face, which Juyeon let out a chuckle._

_"How am I suppose to make a pinky promise with you right now? Does this count?" Juyeon then leaned forward, giving the tip of Chanhee's pinky finger a peck. Chanhee could feel his cheeks hurting from too much smiling, feeling giddy inside._

_"It's sealed, then,"_

Juyeon grunted as he slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He turned his body around to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. Juyeon looked at the clock on the wall, and it showed that it was already 10 in the morning. Chanhee must've left to work an hour ago.

Juyeon's heart felt heavy.

His sweet conversation with Chanhee about the first snow made it into his dream, and it gave him a mixed feelings. He just want to wake up to Chanhee's smiling face everyday and be happy for a long time, is that too much to ask?

Juyeon ruffled his hair frustratedly before he climbed off the bed, grabbing his towel and head to the shower, hopefully it would help to clear his mind a little.

Juyeon stared blankly at the blank screen of the TV in front of him, for the first time in a while he's having a meal alone. He chewed his toast lazily, not even halfway through the toast despite having it for the past fifteen minutes. Juyeon then gave up, putting the toast on the plate and placed it on the table. He didn't have any appetite to eat at all.

He kept on thinking about what Chanhee said to him last night.

Of course, family is important. He couldn't deny that. But was it wrong for him to feel doubtful of his own family? Like, no matter how many times he think of it, it was most likely they wouldn't let him go back to Zidian that easily. And Chanhee. Chanhee is important too to him. No, scratch that. Chanhee is the most important to him. 

How could he be away from Chanhee? When they're just starting to build their life together?

Juyeon couldn't even imagine having to wake up without Chanhee, not seeing Chanhee's face and listening to his voice for days, weeks, months, and might be years. Just thinking of it scared him.

He had became attached, not only to Chanhee, but to his friends here, Changmin, Younghoon, Kevin, Haknyeon, and Sangyeon who had also been like a real brother to him. He had became attached to Zidian as a whole.

_Does he even belong in Etril?_

But Juyeon was reminded to the short time he was there, with his family. They had been nothing but loving. Extremely loving. He was a cheerful and active pup. He remembered his parents ran to him when he wobbled and fell when he just learned how to walk, he remembered them showering him with praises and kisses when he successfully ran to them without tripping. He remembered walking in into his parents' room and slept in between them. 

Right, maybe Chanhee was right. Although it hurted him a lot when he heard that he had been declared dead, maybe it is really unavoidable and a hard choice for his parents too. Maybe all this while it was Juyeon and his immature thoughts controlled his emotion and overpowered his rational.

So... Should he go back?

Juyeon let out a heavy sigh as he got up from the couch, suddenly feeling suffocated with his own thoughts. He walked to the window, throwing his gaze through it as he looked up to the sky, hoping that it would help to ease his mind a little and eventually find the right decision he was looking for.

And then Juyeon saw something.

Today had been busy for the clinic. Haknyeon found an injured cub and brought it to the clinic, and they were a bit busy with the cub and then Youngjo came in panicked while carrying his beloved pet, Sunny to the clinic as the dog showed signs of not feeling well since the morning. Chanhee had to go back and forth between the two. Thankfully, both weren't seriously hurt.

Chanhee let out a relieved sigh when the clinic was finally vacant again as he sat down for the first time after the hectic hour of work. It was actually good when he was busy, he had his mind focused on other things.

Other things that didn't revolve around his first fight with Juyeon. Or was it misunderstanding? Or miscommunication? 

It was the first time, ever both of them had been on a cold term. They never fought before, both had been understanding each other so well, never had any reason to fight either. For the first time in two years, today, he went to work without Juyeon sending him and he didn't know his morning could feel so empty. 

So how was he supposed to be away from Juyeon, for what could be a long time if Juyeon went back to Etril?

Last night, Chanhee was so sure Juyeon should go back to Etril to pay his father a visit. That's what he should do as a son because in the end it's his father, and Chanhee should not be the one who stop Juyeon from doing so. It's bad enough that Chanhee kept him here when he knew Juyeon was not just a regular citizen there, he is a whole prince, he belongs to the nation, he is Etril's future.

Juyeon could have lived a better life there. In the castle, with his family, as a prince. He once imagined what would Prince Juyeon be like, and he could only imagine the whole nation falling in love with him because that's just how Juyeon is. He is soft spoken, well-mannered, smart, and has this charming smile that could catch thousands of hearts.

_Including Chanhee's._

A part of Chanhee wanted to be selfish. Juyeon was already refusing to go back, so what if he takes advantage of that and get to keep Juyeon by his side, forever? Sangyeon looked like he would help to keep the secret if Chanhee and Juyeon want him to. They could just forget Etril and live happily ever after, together.

However, a part of Chanhee knew he shouldn't. Juyeon was influenced with his emotion and Chanhee knew better to not giving into it. He should be the bigger person and try to rationalize Juyeon. Chanhee took this... relationship he has with Juyeon very seriously and if they want to stay together for a long time, he should be the balanced other half that Juyeon need when necessary.

They... can be together for a long time, right?

Chanhee was brought back to reality when he heard rushed footsteps running into the clinic. It was Changminㅡ who went outside just now but Chanhee wasn't sure what exactly he was doingㅡ running to Younghoon and grabbed his fiancé's hand.

"Babe, take a look outside. It's snowing!" Changmin exclaimed excitedly. Chanhee's eyes widened upon hearing that. 

He quickly stood up and went out of the clinic, following Changmin and Younghoon and it was true. It was snowing. 

Chanhee ran inside and grabbed his jacket and scarf before he ran outside, tapping Changmin's shoulder, gaining the other's attention.

"Chanhee whereㅡ"

"I'll get going first, emergency," Chanhee said before he ran, not even looking back to his friends. He heard Changmin shouted, "Chanhee! You left your bag!", but all of that could wait. His bag could wait, Changmin could wait, _everything else could wait._

All Chanhee did was run, he didn't think of anything else. He just run, his legs knew better where he was going, recognizing the familiar road he took every day. To be honest, Chanhee wasn't the most athletic person in this world, so running was quite hard, but he didn't have the leisure to stop. He couldn't take a break. All that was in his head right now is one person. One person, and one promise they made.

And that person was now standing in front of his eyes, a few feets away from him, panting equally hard and trying to catch his breath.

They just stood there, staring at each other in silent, only the sound of their heavy breath filling the air. The snowflakes were still falling, all so calmly, eventually settling down on their hair, their clothes, their shoes, slowly covering the ground in white. 

"Are you crazy?" Chanhee asked when he had calm down and no longer gasping for air as he started walking towards Juyeon, who stood still where he was but never breaking the eye-contact with Chanhee.

Chanhee let out a sigh when he stopped in front of Juyeon. He spreaded the crumpled scarf in his hand and folded it into two before he reached out and wrapped it around Juyeon's neck gently. He slowly carressed the fabric when he was done.

"How can you go out wearing thin clothes like this?" Chanhee mumbled, referencing to the only sweatshirt and jeans Juyeon was wearing. Although Chanhee didn't say it loud, it was loud enough for Juyeon to hear. 

Juyeon's hands were shaking, might be because of the cold, but also maybe because he was sickeningly nervous. He reached up to cup Chanhee's face with both his hand, smiling at how his hands almost covering Chanhee's small face as a whole.

Juyeon then leaned forward ever so slowly. He gave Chanhee a glance, asking for permission, which the other responded with taking a small step forward, closing the gap between them. Juyeon took that as a cue and he inched forward, closing his eyes as he saw Chanhee closed his too. And soon, their lips met.

It was a gentle kiss, both of them being careful as it was both their first, and it wasn't just **_a kiss_**. It's a _"You remember our promise"_ kiss. It's a _"I know it has only been a few hours but I miss you"_ kiss. It's a _"We can work this out"_ kiss. And most importantly, it's an _"I'm sorry"_ kiss.

Chanhee was the one who pulled away first but Juyeon kept him close as he didn't exactly allow Chanhee to back away. Their forehead was still touching each other with Juyeon's hand still holding Chanhee's cheek, rubbing it softly.

It's the first snowfall of the season in Zidian. They had their first kiss, they fulfilled their promise, and they had each other.

They weren't sure what tomorrow holds for them, but at least, for now, at this moment, it was perfect.

_Everything is perfect._


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 200 kudos 🥺 thank you for putting up with my imperfect writings 🥺 
> 
> and this isn't proofread yet, i'll try to when its not 2am where i live hshshs
> 
> have a great day everyone!

"Juyeon, you're heavy," Chanhee groaned as he tried to remove Juyeon's hand snaking around his waist and lightly pushed the werewolf since half of Juyeon's body was basically on top of him. Juyeon gave him a pout before he scooted away a bit, but still hugging Chanhee.

"You smell nice," Juyeon complimented, mumbling against Chanhee's shoulder. 

"I know," Chanhee replied jokingly. 

"You smell like a baby," Juyeon added, which Chanhee chuckled at it.

"So I smell like you? You're Baby," 

"Oh, so you suddenly remember my name is Baby? You never call me that after I turn," Juyeon said, slightly sulking. Chanhee blushed as he was actually aware of that. He was too shy to call Juyeon by 'Baby'. He didn't know that the other noticed it as he never bring it up before.

"It's not even your real name," Chanhee tried to excuse.

"But you give me the name, so it's a special one," Juyeon argued back. 

"Your parents would be sad if they hear this. Juyeon suits you more, don't you think so? They pick a nice name for you," 

"I like Juyeon too, of course. You can always call me Baby Juyeon though? No?" And Chanhee laughed out loud at that. Juyeon was grinning wide too, happy to hear Chanhee's laughter again.

"I miss you," Chanhee smiled at Juyeon's words as he carressed Juyeon's hair, making the other closed his eyes.

"It hasn't even been 24 hours," Chanhee said, referring to their 'cold' phase. Juyeon then opened his eyes again, staring at Chanhee for a moment that it made Chanhee blushed.

"What?" Chanhee asked.

"I'm sorry," Juyeon said softly, melting all Chanhee's cell inside. Chanhee shifted his body so he was now completely facing Juyeon, fingers rubbing the crease between Juyeon's brows, just like what Juyeon once did to him.

"I shouldn't get mad at you. You just want the best for me, you just want to help me think rationally. I'm sorry I was so emotional last night. I'm sorry I made you cry to sleep," Juyeon rambled, his own voice breaking at the end. Chanhee could feel his eyes getting teary again, but this time because he was touched. He could feel how sincere Juyeon's apology is although he wasn't angry at all at Juyeon. He understood how traumatic and sensitive it was to Juyeon and he couldn't help but to react like that in the first place.

"Juyeon, I understand. I should've known better and give you some time. So I'm sorry too," Chanhee said, now rubbing Juyeon's cheek mindlessly. Chanhee saw how Juyeon softened and soon the other leaned forward, catching his lips into a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Chanhee asked jokingly. 

"A gift for being an amazing person you are," Juyeon's words brought smile to Chanhee's lips and Juyeon couldn't be any more happier than this.

"About yesterday, you can tell me when you're ready. We still need to talk about it," Chanhee was still being careful although Juyeon looked better than he was before, just in case it would trigger him again. 

"Actually Chanhee, I gave it some thought. Can I have your opinion on it?" Juyeon asked. Chanhee smiled and nodded. He liked how calm and mature Juyeon just sounded. "Sure,"

"So I think... What you said is right. You're right, that no matter what, that's my dad, my blood, my family. It's only right for me to at least go visit him,"

"Also about their decision that hurted me, I think both myself and them deserves an explanation. I deserve to be explained, they deserve to give explanation. Maybe, all this time it was just me who was overthinking," Chanhee nodded, agreeing with what Juyeon just said.

"So you want to go back?" Chanhee saw the sign of hesitation from Juyeon.

"I don't know. The possibility that I might can't see you again stops me every time. What if I take a long time?" Juyeon asked.

"Then I will wait for you," Chanhee answered in a heartbeat.

"What if I take forever?"

"I will wait for you," Chanhee answered again, this time a little bit more sternly than before. His eyes were looking straight into Juyeon's too. Juyeon let out a sigh.

"Or, do you want to see Sangyeon first? We can ask what's his plan if you were to go back. I think we should ask more about Etril's current prince too. Maybe it can help you decide?" Chanhee then suggested. Juyeon gave it a thought, before nodding.

"I think that's better for now,"

Sangyeon welcomed Chanhee and Juyeon with a smile when they knocked his office. He felt relieved inside when he briefly saw the two were holding hands before they let go. Sangyeon asked them if they wanted any drinks but Juyeon laughed it off.

"It's okay, no need to be so formal. I literally work here, remember?" Sangyeon scratched his head as he chuckled too.

"Seeing anyone in my office suddenly makes them seems like a different person. The other day Haknyeon came by to apply for new housemates and I almost call him Haknyeon-ssi," Chanhee and Juyeon laughed at that, which Sangyeon smiled like a proud dad.

"Glad to see you guys are okay, I was so worried that I can barely sleep last night," Sangyeon said. Chanhee laughed nervously.

"Well, we did have a small fight, but we're all good. We've talked it out. Which is, the reason we're here," Chanhee started. He then glanced at Juyeon, signalling for him to continue.

So Juyeon let out his thought, just like what he told Chanhee earlier. In his opinion, if he wanted Sangyeon to help them as best as he could, he should be completely honest with the older. So he did. Including on how he was scared to be away from Chanhee for a long time. Chanhee knew the timing was probably inappropriate but he felt like he just fell in love all over again. Juyeon saying those words in front of him is one thing, but admitting it in front of others? That's just another level of attractive.

"You two are so cute, it makes me sick," was the first thing Sangyeon said, Chanhee and Juyeon couldn't help but to let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Okay but, yes I do have a plan in mind. So it's like this. Juyeon, if you have decided to go back, I'll go with you but only to the Zidian-Etril border. The journey will take around 3 days, if we take minimum rest. I'll contact Jacob, he will be waiting for you at the palace,"

"Jacob?" Juyeon asked.

"Ah, he has a Korean name. Joonyoung! Does that ring a bell?" Juyeon tried to recall, and then he nodded.

"I think I remember him. My cousin? His family moved abroad not long after I was born, but I remember playing with him while he was still living in the palace. Oh, does that mean he's the current prince? Joonyoung?" Juyeon asked, he sounded a bit excited at the familiar name. Sangyeon nodded.

"He is! Well, he came back from Canada as soon as he turn to an adult, so he can be trained to be the official crown prince. He did, and that's how I meet him. We've been to conference and meetings together. He's a very nice guy," Sangyeon sincerely complimented. Juyeon nodded, aggreing. He remembered the older would purposely lose to him in games when he whined. Juyeon had his annoying pup days.

"So yes, Jacob will be helping you in Etril. Just in case you feel like you will be alone there. About travelling in winter, it will be more challenging. We will have to wear thick jackets and bring sleeping bags along with the tents, but I talked to Kevin. Remember last year when both Kevin and Haknyeon's big brains work together on a potion that can keep one's body warm? They reproduced the potion again for winter and they currently have a lot of stocks. We can use that so we'll not die freezing," Sangyeon added. 

"Can I come along?" Chanhee finally said something after just listening for quite some times.

"Yes please? At least we get three more days together," Juyeon replied. Out of habit, his hand reached for Chanhee's and played with the other's fingers mindlessly.

"Are you two really okay with this? I mean, I'm not trying to complicate things, but you two have really think this through, right?" Sangyeon asked carefully.

"I think I will still have to go back, sooner or later. So I'll go back now, before things get worst and before I regret it. About how long I'll be in Etril, I think with Joonyoung there, he will be able to help me somehow. I feel better knowing he's there with me," Juyeon said. Sangyeon nodded. He was sure Jacob, or Joonyoung as Juyeon was more familiar to that name, would try his best to help whatever he can.

"We don't have much time though. Maybe tonight and tomorrow for preparation, and we'll start our journey the next day?" Sangyeon suggested. Juyeon chewed his lower lip, thinking.

"Looks like it," he then decided.

On their way back home, Chanhee and Juyeon didn't speak much. They walked in silent, hands intertwined with each other. The temperature dropped as the sun set, so they were basically snuggling while walking, trying to share their body heat with each other.

"You never told me about your cousin," Chanhee then started a topic.

"Joonyoung? He's my cousin from my dad's side, my dad's older sister's son, so he isn't a 'Lee'. Which is why not long after I was born and basically when the kingdom has a Lee prince, they move abroad. My aunt has always wanted to. I guess they come back after I was gone because there's no other prince for Etril. We live together in the palace while he was there, and I have a faint memory of playing with him. But I remember for sure that he is a nice brother. I only meet him as a wolf though, no idea how he looks like as a human," Juyeon explained.

"I still have so many things that I don't know about you," Chanhee said. Juyeon smiled and kissed the side of Chanhee's head softly.

"I'll make sure to tell you more when I come back. Oh, maybe I can bring you to the palace too?" Juyeon said. Chanhee let out a light chuckle.

"Juyeon, how could I even dare to step in the palace? I don't deserve it. I'm the one who keep you here," Chanhee said. Juyeon grimaced at Chanhee's words. He didn't like the way Chanhee thought of himself like that.

"I am the one who decided to be here even after I was aware about everything. Remember that, Chanhee. And if it wasn't for you who found me, God knows what would happen to me, or if I'm still alive or not. In fact, if you ever visit Etril one day, the palace better prepare a big feast to welcome you," Juyeon said, making Chanhee laughed.

"You look like you really don't want to go back there, but now you're already thinking of abusing your prince power," Chanhee teased.

"Well, since I'm going back anyway, so I got to take advantage of it. No?" Juyeon joked back, and Chanhee shook his head in disbelieve while smiling. 

"About the first snow... Do you believe it?" Juyeon then changed the topic. Chanhee hummed a little, giving it a thought.

"I never really think of it seriously before, but now I want to. I want it to be real," he then replied. Juyeon smiled at that.

"Me too. I want to believe it. Since we saw the first snow together, I want to believe we will be with each other for a long time," Chanhee snuggled closer, nodding his head as he agreed with Juyeon.

"By the way, we should meet Changmin and Younghoon tomorrow. They would be surprised if they know about you," Chanhee said. Juyeon let out a laugh.

"Changmin will probably not believe it the most," 

"I can imagine him going, 'You're a Prince???' and gasp dramatically," Chanhee added, knowing his best friend a little too well. Juyeon laughed and nodded, he definitely could see Changmin responding like that while Younghoon would probably has his jaw dropped and left speechless. When their laughter died down, they were hit with the silence again, only the sound of crickets filling in the cold night.

"We will be okay, right?" Chanhee asked, murmuring under his breath. Juyeon lightly squeezed Chanhee's hand in his.

"We will," he replied.

_I want to believe we will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome jacob to the story 🥳


	17. Chapter 17

The whole day was busy since the morning. Chanhee took a leave from work but he didn't tell Changmin and Younghoon exactly why yet. He was planning to during dinner, which he invited the couple to come over. Sangyeon had been calling them, updating about the supplies they had to bring for their journey. The leader focused more to other necessities like boots, tents, and sleeping bags. He also told them that he already informed Jacob about Juyeon's decision, and the Prince was more than happy to hear the news.

Meanwhile Chanhee and Juyeon packed for some food and got the potion from Kevin, indirectly breaking the news of Juyeon leaving to Etril. But they didn't tell the whole story about Juyeon. Maybe later, when it was 100% safe to let more people know. For now, only Changmin and Younghoon in plan because there's no use keeping secrets from them. Chanhee would eventually need emotional support from his best friend and Chanhee trusted Younghoon as much as Changmin did, so sooner or later, the two would know.

So, foods- _checked_. Tents- _checked_. Some magic potion to make sure they don't die freezing- _checked_. They only have to pack for a couple of change clothes, thick ones to fight with the weather. Chanhee was packing the scarves for both him and Juyeon before Juyeon stood up and left the room, going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. 

Done feeding his thirst, he was about to go back to the bedroom when he suddenly stopped as his eyes caught something.

Juyeon slowly made his way to the wall just at the hallway to the room, where the polaroids were hung. His eyes shifted from one polaroid to the other, one of it being his solo shot when he was a Baby, then to one where Chanhee was holding him. And then to the one where theyㅡ Chanhee, Changmin, Younghoon, and Juyeon himselfㅡ took a photo together during the movie night at the field. Juyeon smiled when he noticed the flower at Chanhee's ear.

There's also a couple of polaroids of Chanhee and Changmin, two from their school days, one they recently took when they were decorating the polaroids. Four Juyeon and Chanhee polaroids from that night followed, making various face and pose.

"What are you doing?" Juyeon was snapped back to reality when he felt Chanhee hugging him from behind, resting his chin on Juyeon's shoulder. 

"Looking at us," Juyeon simply replied. Chanhee knew what's in the other's mind even though he didn't say it out loud. Both of them had been preparing all day for _it_ , but had never really talk about _it_. It's a mixed feeling. Although they themselves came to this decision, they couldn't help but to feel the ache inside.

"Can I bring one with me?" Juyeon asked.

"Of course! You can take more, as long as you leave some for me," 

"I'll take two then? One of you, one of us," Juyeon said and when Chanhee nodded, he took two polaroids off the clip. One of it was Chanhee pouting, and another one was a shot of them, with Juyeon looking at Chanhee while the blonde winked to the camera.

"We're so cute," Chanhee said as his hand reached out to caress the photo. Juyeon let out a chuckle as he nodded.

"We are. Younghoon and Changmin wish they're as cute as us," and Chanhee laughed out loud at that. The sound of Chanhee's laughter hitting straight to Juyeon's ears, making his inner wolf purred in delight.

  
Speaking of Younghoon and Changmin, the couple came over during dinner as promised. Juyeon and Chanhee tried their best to prepare the dinner, which consist of cream ddeokbokki and homemade pizza. Chanhee was setting up the table when Changmin approached him, giving him a suspicious look.

"What is it? You two have something hidden from us, right?" Changmin narrowed his eyes, which caused Chanhee to laugh.

"No, we don't," Chanhee denied half-assedly. 

"Yeah sure, act as if I just know you yesterday," Changmin rolled his eyes. 

They then had dinner as usual, Chanhee asked the couple about their day at the clinic, if it was a busy day or not. Chanhee was about to ask another question when Changmin slammed his palm on the table. All three pairs of eyes stared at him in surprised.

"What is it? Just tell us!" He whined. The remaining three let out a relieved sigh as Changmin wasn't actually mad, he was just being Changmin, a.k.a dramatic as hell.

"Jeez, calm down. I miss work for 1 and a half day, can't I catch up?" Chanhee asked.

"I'm waiting," Changmin simply replied. Younghoon and Juyeon broke into laughter, the two best friends fighting could never be not funny to them.

"Okay actually... Wait, why am I the one telling it? You should," Chanhee nudged Juyeon. 

"I don't know where to start," Juyeon said, giving him puppy eyes. Chanhee wanted to argue, but softened immediately so he turned back to the couple in front of him.

"Uh, so we... You guys know Juyeon got lost from Etril right?" Chanhee started. Both Younghoon and Changmin nodded. "Okay so starting from tomorrow, Sangyeon and I will be sending Juyeon to Zidian-Etril border because Juyeon has to go back to Etril," 

"What? Why?" Younghoon asked, looking worried.

"The King of Etril is not very well now. Therefore Juyeon will go back to pay a visit," Chanhee added, observing the way the couple's brows both creased into confusion.

"The King? Then what does that has anything to do with Juyeon? Is it compulsary for everyone that comes from Etril to visit?" Changmin questioned non-stop. Chanhee then looked at Juyeon, signalling him to continue. Juyeon scratched his head awkwardly.

"Uh... The thing is... Actually, the King is my father,"

"I see.... _Wait_. The King is your **what?!** " Changmin asked, his body lynched forward, not believing what he just heard. And Younghoon, as expected, had his eyes widened and jaw dropped in shocked.

"Uhm, yes. I'm... the son of Etril's King," Juyeon said, which Changmin then gasped rather dramatically.

"What?? Since when?"

"Since he was born, of course," Chanhee replied, before receiving a glare from Changmin.

"Not that! I mean, since when are you, especially Chanhee, is aware of this?"

"Not too long after Juyeon turned. He said it so casually too as if he wasn't declaring himself as a whole prince. I didn't know what to do so we kept it a secret, but turns out Sangyeon figured it out. And then he received this news, and thought that Juyeon should know. That's how we ended up here," Chanhee explained. Both Younghoon and Changmin were still in disbelieve. They couldn't believe that out of all people, it's The Prince that got lost to Zidian, grew up here and becoming their friends.

"Wait, so, is your father okay? I mean, is his condition bad?" Younghoon then asked out of concern, and it somehow touched Juyeon's heart. 

"I don't get enough information about it too, that's why I think it's better if I go now," Juyeon said.

"Do your family knows that you're in Zidian all this time? How long are you going to be there?" Changmin then asked.

"They don't. Only my cousin knows, he apparently has met and become friend with Sangyeon. About how long I'll be there... Honestly, I don't know too," Juyeon said. Changmin sent Chanhee a knowing look, which Chanhee just smiled.

"Hopefully it wasn't too bad and you can get back here soon," Younghoon sincerely wished. Juyeon gave him an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, I hope so too,"

  
That night, Juyeon found it hard to fall asleep.

Tonight would be his last night in this room for an uncertain period of time, and the thought of leaving and never coming back terrified him all of a sudden.

Chanhee wasn't having it easy too. He was clutching onto Juyeon's t-shirt hard, as if he was afraid that if he let go, Juyeon would immediately vanish from his sight. He clung onto Juyeon as close as he could, trying to treasure the other's warmth that he will greatly miss.

Juyeon unknowingly let out a heavy sigh.

Then he felt a shift from Chanhee before the other pulled away a little, surprised to see Juyeon was awake.

"You're not asleep yet?" Chanhee asked, though his voice was low, barely whispering.

"Can't sleep," Juyeon simply replied. Chanhee smiled thinly as he understood the other because he too was having trouble to completely shut his mind and just sleep. There were just so many things going on in his head right now.

Chanhee scooted back a little, before pulled Juyeon back again into his arms, but this time he made Juyeon snuggled to his shoulder as he caressed the other's hair softly. Juyeon immediately hummed in satisfaction as he scooted closer, inhaling Chanhee's calming scent into his system. He could feel himself calmed down and soon his inner wolf was purring inside.

The sleep that seemed too hard to gain for hours, came in a blink as both of them soon fell asleepㅡ Juyeon getting light massage by Chanhee's fingers on his hair and Chanhee getting lulled by the vibration of Juyeon's inner purr.

And then the morning came. Not sure who planned this, but the othersㅡ Younghoon, Changmin, Kevin and Haknyeonㅡ gathered in front of Chanhee and Juyeon's house, along with Sangyeon of course. All of them were here to give a farewell to Juyeon.

"It won't be fun without you here. Who else would laugh at my jokes? The others here are already immune to mine," Haknyeon was the first one to greet. Juyeon pouted lightly and gave the other a hug.

"I will miss your joke and your laughter too," Juyeon said before he pulled away. And then he went to Kevin, who was also already pouting.

"If you give me an earlier notice I would've done more but, take this. You won't find this in Etril. Well, you might but probably not as good as mine," Kevin handed him a jar of his homemade Brownie Cookies, which had been Juyeon's favourite ever since he first tasted it. Juyeon's eyes lit up at the jar and he looked at Kevin gratefully.

"Thank you, Kev. I won't let anyone touch this. Hopefully this is enough until I get back," Juyeon looked at the jar sadly, since he himself too was uncertain how long he would be away. Kevin then pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back repeatedly.

"Take care there, buddy. Come back healthily and I'll bake you anything you want," Juyeon smiled and nodded to his words.

And then he moved to Younghoon, who was already pouting with teary eyes. Juyeon felt himself softened at the sight and immediately wrapped Younghoon into a hug.

"Thank you for taking care of me well, healing me when I first come here, and continue to heal me even with the slightest cut. I won't be here without you," Juyeon sincerely thanked Younghoon. The other was already sniffling, though he was trying to calm himself down so he could say something back.

"If you're really thankful, please just take care. Don't get hurt anywhere, I won't be there to heal you. Although Etril might have better doctors," Juyeon chuckled at the last sentence and pulled away.

"There's no better doctor than you, I'm sure of that," 

And the last one was Ji Changmin, who was waiting for him with a smile. Changmin was the one who hugged Juyeon first.

"Don't be too worried while you're in Etril. Settle whatever business you have there as fast as you can, and just come back safely. I'll take care of Chanhee so you don't have to worry okay?" Changmin said before pulling away, giving Juyeon a reassuring smile. 

"Thank you, I know if there's anyone I can trust to take care of Chanhee, it's you. Please look after him for me," Changmin nodded and gave Juyeon a pat on his shoulder. Juyeon stepped back and take a look on all his friends' face. He would surely miss them so much. These are the people who had been with him since he was Baby, watched him grow and helped him to learn when he first turned, and eventually became his best friends as a human. 

"Aww, don't be sad wolfy. I'm sure we will meet again. I'm sure you belong here," Kevin said as he walked forward, reaching out to give Juyeon a pat on his head. Juyeon unknowingly lowered his head, gesturing for more. As if on cue, the rest of them walked to Juyeon and carressed his head too, making Juyeon purred inside in delight.

"It's time for us to go, guys. I'm sure Juyeon will be back here again. Haknyeon, please look out at the office while I'm gone," Sangyeon finally spoke up after just watching from the side. They exhanged goodbye's and take-care's, and one last group hug, before Juyeon, Chanhee and Sangyeon finally walked away, with Juyeon giving the others one last wave of goodbye.

When Juyeon let out a heavy sigh, Sangyeon wrapped his arm around Juyeon's shoulder, rubbing his arm a couple of times.

"Don't worry too much, one day you'll be back here, with us. Okay?" Sangyeon said. Juyeon gave the leader a thin smile.

  
_He hoped so._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i am extremely sorry for the slow updates. i wish what i imagine in my head can be written automatically without me having to construct sentences and type everything....
> 
> anyways! we'll have more characters introduced soon as the story goes by (hint: the rest of tbz members ;)) so thats the motivation for me to write. hopefully i can give regular updates like before!
> 
> happy reading ♡

Day 1

  
Juyeon, Chanhee and Sangyeon's journey went smoothly so far. Although the path they're taking was quite challenging due to the snow, it was bearable. With the help of Kevin and Haknyeon's potion, they weren't bothered with the cold weather as much. It was as if talking a walk in an autumn evening. Juyeon couldn't help but to be impressed with what the two geniuses had invented and how helpful it was.

They took short break once in a while, to drink water, to eat a snack, or to let their legs rest for a bit. They met other creatures and animals too along the way. At one point of their journey, they stumbled upon Dawon, a playful fairy who first blew wind to Juyeon's left's ear before quickly flew to the right side when Juyeon turned his head, and then vice versa to tease him. It was until he couldn't hold his laughter anymore that Sangyeon and Chanhee turned around and noticed the fairy was there.

"Where are you guys going in this cold weather?" Dawon asked.

"Not gonna tell you~" Sangyeon replied which the fairy eyed them suspiciously. The fairy continued to fly along with them for quite some time, asking a lot of questions to the trio. Questions not necessarily about their journey, it was actually random questions, for example "If we give a pick-up line to a cheese would it find us cheesy?". It was absurd but somehow the trio had a serious talk about it.

It was when Chanhee was too distracted with their 'discussion' that he didn't notice a fairly big wood on the ground and tripped on it, but fortunately Juyeon was fast enough to catch his arm. They were all surprised and let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you okay?" Juyeon asked, eyes deeply concerned. Chanhee gave him an assuring smile.

"Yes, thank you," Juyeon smiled too before he brought Chanhee closer to him, now holding hands. Dawon whistled in excitement as he saw it.

"Are you guys a couple? Are they a couple?" The excited fairy asked Chanhee and Juyeon first before directed the question to Sangyeon. Sangyeon made a teasing face and laughed along with Dawon afterwards, making the couple rolled their eyes.

But then the fairy saw that he was already too far from where he came from.

"You guys are travelling far... I'll stop here. I hope you get to your destination safely. Last long you two!" Dawon gave Chanhee and Juyeon a playful wink, though his wish was sincere. They thanked and wished him to take care too, before the fairy flew away while screaming in excitement, which makes them broke into laughter.

Day 2

  
"The smell is killing me," Chanhee said as he approached Juyeon, eyes shining when he saw the cup ramen in the other's hand. Juyeon laughed lightly, finding his boyfriend cute.

"It's done now, come here," Juyeon tapped the empty side of the log beside him and Chanhee gladly sit there. Juyeon took the ramen with the chopstick, bringing it to Chanhee's lips. Chanhee blushed a little and glanced at Sangyeon who quickly looked away, pretending he didn't see the couple being lovey-dovey right in front of his... ramen.

"I can eat by myself," Chanhee whispered, giving Juyeon a meaningful look yet Juyeon only frowned

"But I want to feed you," 

"Juyeon, I'm not a baby,"

"You are. My babyㅡ" and the two almost jumped in surprised when Sangyeon suddenly choked on his ramen. Chanhee looked for their drink in panic and offer the bottle to Sangyeon, that the older accepted gladly. Chanhee glared at Juyeon, which Juyeon gave back a confused look. What did he do wrong?

  
Day 3

  
Getting ready to sleep, they settled themselves in the sleeping bag and even putting their jacket as a blanket for extra warmth. They exchanged goodnight wishes and then got ready to sleep, lulled by the sound of crickets singing the night away. Juyeon closed his eyes, trying to sleep as he knew tomorrow was going to be another long day, so he needed enough rest. He tried to sleep for half an hour, but still failed.

Juyeon glanced at Sangyeon on his left side who was already fast asleep, before he turned to Chanhee on his right. 

"Chanhee?" He whispered. Almost immediately, Chanhee opened his eyes.

"You're not asleep yet?" Chanhee whispered back. Juyeon shook his head. Chanhee took out his arm from the sleeping bad and reach out for Juyeon's hair, caressing it softly. Juyeon closed and lowered his head, asking for more. Chanhee smiled and even fumbled with Juyeon's ear, and he just knew if Juyeon was in his wolf form, he would let out the loudest purr.

When Chanhee rested his hand on Juyeon's cheek instead and just stare at the other quietly, Juyeon opened his eyes. Their eyes met and despite the lack of words spoken, they knew what was going on in their mind.

_Tonight is their last night together._

According to Sangyeon, they're actually only two hours away from the border. So they only have to walk for another 2 hours tomorrow before parting ways.

Chanhee didn't notice that Juyeon's arms were out of his sleeping bag too until he felt Juyeon's hand on top of his, that was still caressing Juyeon's cheek. Juyeon then took Chanhee's hand off and brought it to his lips, kissing every knuckles softly. 

"What if I don't sleep tonight and just stare at you all night long?" Juyeon asked, still whispering. The question brought a smile to Chanhee's face.

"Sadly we have a long day tomorrow. You need to rest," Chanhee replied. Juyeon's lips turned pouty at that.

"I suddenly don't want to read mind anymore," Chanhee's brows met in confusion, before he realized that Juyeon was referencing to when Sangyeon asked him what specialty he wanted to have.

"Then, what do you want now?" Chanhee asked. 

Juyeon didn't answer the question immediately. His fingers fumbled with Chanhee's softly, taking his time. And although all this while Juyeon's eyes never left his, Chanhee could feel his gaze got deeper. 

"I wish I can stop the time,"

  
Day 4

  
"We're here," Sangyeon heavily said. Chanhee clearly saw the board that wrote Zidian-Etril border but he still asked, if it's really here, if they've really arrived. He then felt the light squeeze on his hand, coming from none other than Juyeon, who was giving him a thin smile.

"Although this seems like a normal road, but once Juyeon crosses the border, he will disappear from our sight," 

Chanhee's grip on Juyeon's hand tightened.

"I'll take a rest at the other side. You two, have some time to talk," Sangyeon tapped both Chanhee and Juyeon's shoulder lightly before leaving them, giving the two privacy.

The first thing Juyeon did was pulling Chanhee into his arms, hugging the smaller tightly. Chanhee closed his eyes as he rested his chin on Juyeon's shoulder, hands wrapped around Juyeon's waist. Juyeon hid his face to the crook of Chanhee's neck, inhaling his favourite scent that he will surely miss a lot.

It was until Chanhee heard Juyeon sniffled, that Chanhee lightly pushed Juyeon away, but Juyeon looked down to hide his face.

"Baby, are you crying?" The words slipped out of Chanhee's mouth without even him realizing it. It made Juyeon looked up, and he was indeed tearing up. 

"You called me Baby," Juyeon said, and Chanhee couldn't help to burst into laughter. He lightly slapped Juyeon's chest.

"Is that important right now?" Chanhee asked, still laughing. Juyeon sniffled again, but nodded nonetheless. "Of course, it is," he innocently replied. Chanhee cupped Juyeon's cheeks together with both of his hands, a habit of his when the werewolf was being too cute.

"I'll miss doing this to you," Chanhee said softly before he slowly let go. Juyeon reached for both Chanhee's hand, fumbling with his fingers mindlessly. The gesture was always soothing for Chanhee, but for some reason, today, he could see that Juyeon was doing it out of feeling anxious. 

"I have so many things to say to you," Juyeon started. Chanhee just nodded, encouraging the other to continue.

"I have so many things to say to you. Like, thank you, take care, don't skip your meals, but I'm sure you already know that. I'm sure you want to say the same thing to me," 

"So I'll just say what's the most important to me. I just want you to be happy. That's all I hope when I was away. Whatever it is, whoever you are with, no matter what you are doing, I just hope you can be happy," A tear finally dropped from Juyeon's eyes, and Chanhee looked down to the ground. He could literally feel his heart aching inside. Why, why do this day has to come?

"That's all. Just be happy," Juyeon said again. Chanhee then pulled his hands from Juyeon's, which the other looked sad when he did, but Chanhee gave him a smile. He helped to wipe Juyeon's wet cheeks with his thumb, before he then leaned forward, catching Juyeon's lips in his.

Juyeon was caught off guard a little as it was the first time Chanhee had ever initiate a kiss, but he got to his sense quickly and wrapped his arms around Chanhee's waist, pulling him closer to him.

It wasn't as soft as their first kiss under the snow because again, it wasn't just _**a kiss**_. It's a _"How can I wake up without you beside me"_ kiss. It's a _"How can I endure the cold without your warm hug"_ kiss. It's a _"My days won't be the same without you"_ kiss. And most importantly, it's an _"I love you so much"_ kiss.

At least it is, for Chanhee.

"I love you," Chanhee confessed as soon as he pulled away. Juyeon's eyes widened as he looked at the blonde, speechless.

"I..." Juyeon trailed off, not knowing what to reply to Chanhee's sudden confession.

"It's okay. It's okay if you're still unsure on what you're feeling. It's okay if you don't know what is love yet. I'm just saying it to let you know," Chanhee smiled as he carressed Juyeon's face softly, which the werewolf leaned in into his touch and closed his eyes.

"Lee Juyeon," Chanhee called, which Juyeon just hummed in respond, eyes still closed.

"Promise me one thing?" 

"What is it?"

"Promise me that no matter what, please put your family before me," at that, Juyeon opened his eyes. He looked at Chanhee in confusion.

"If they ask you to stay for a long time, longer than we expected, longer than we hoped, please just do," Chanhee explained, although his eyes were glistening with tears. _God_ , just the thought of it was tearing him inside.

"Butㅡ"

"Please? I want you to come back because you can. Or else us parting today will be useless because in the end you still have unsettled business there. You can come back when you truly can. I will wait for you, okay?" Chanhee assured. Juyeon bit his lower lip, before slowly nodding. A smile appeared on Chanhee's lips before he threw himself into another hug, which Juyeon gladly accepted.

"We even fulfilled our promise to see the first snow together, we can fulfill another one. I believe in us," Chanhee murmured to Juyeon's ears. Juyeon rubbed Chanhee's back repeatedly, unknowingly swaying both their body together.

"I believe in us," Juyeon repeated.

  
"I will miss you so much. The office will feel empty without you," Sangyeon said as he pulled away from his hug. They could see the older tried his best to remain composed and not to shed a tear in front of them.

"Thank you so much for everything. For teaching me from the start, for protecting me, for helping me till this day," Juyeon sincerely thanked Sangyeon from the bottom of his heart. Looking back, the leader did so much for him, for them. Juyeon learnt a lot from Sangyeon and he truly could see why Sangyeon was born a leader. 

"Send my regards to Jacob. We can keep in touch like I did with Jacob right? I can still contact you?" Juyeon glanced at Chanhee a little before he shifted back his gaze to Sangyeon.

"Maybe? I'm still not sure how is it there, but hopefully we can," Juyeon smiled. Sangyeon nodded and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Take care, Prince Lee Juyeon. Zidian will miss you," 

"I will miss Zidian too," Juyeon said, looking at the sky. Zidian's sky. He took a deep breathe, inhaling Zidian's air. 

Juyeon went to Chanhee for one last tight hug, kissing the side of Chanhee's head lightly.

"You can kiss if you want, I'm used to it already. I can turn around too if you guys want some privacy," Sangyeon joked, which made the couple burst into laughter.

"We already kiㅡOuch!" Juyeon's half-screamed at Chanhee's punch on his ribs. Sangyeon looked at the couple disgustedly.

"So much for respecting a single, innocent citizen," Sangyeon murmured.

And then, it was really time to part ways. 

Slowly, Chanhee and Juyeon's hands broke away from each other.

Slowly, another step that Juyeon took made him another step further from Chanhee. 

"Be happy," was Juyeon's last word, before his one foot stepped across the border, followed by another one.

  
And he disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: juyeon will be meeting his ill father in this chapter

Somewhere in Etril, there was a silver-furred wolf, sitting upstraight with all his senses activated, being alert on his surrounding. When he heard a yawn coming from one of his guards, he eventually softened.

"You two can go back to the castle first. I'm not sure when my awaited guest will be here," 

"Your Highness, there's no way we would leave you alone out here deep in the forest," the one with black fur and slanted green eyes replied. Both of the guards are black-furred, the only difference was their eye colour and the slight difference in size. 

"I feel bad though for dragging you two since early morning. I'm sorry," the humble prince apologized. The other guard shook his head.

"You're the nation's treasure, it's our job to make sure you're safe, Your Highness," 

"The real nation's treasure is about to come though," the guards looked at each other. They were about to ask more when all of a sudden the Prince stood up, ears perking in alert. The guards stood up and looked around too, getting alarmed at the sudden change from the Prince.

"Your Highness?" One of the guard called when the Prince started to sniff around.

"He's here," the Prince announced. The guards were still very much confused, until they heard sounds coming from the bush. They were about to step forward to protect the Prince, but was stopped.

And soon, a bigger grey-black-ish wolf appeared.

"You're here!" The Prince howled excitedly. 

"Wait, you recognize me? Right away?" The newly-arrived wolf asked. Jacob huffed.

"This is why you should pay attention in lesson. Royals can smell royals, remember?" The Prince asked, referring to one of the lesson they were thought since they're pups in the palace. Pretty sure it's one of the earliest syllabus.

"Oh... Really? I don't remember," was all the wolf replied and the Prince shook his head. He then turned to look at the guards, who had been witnessing the whole conversation.

"You two, bow to him," the Prince instructed. The guards looked confused but did anyways, lowering their head and ears.

The said wolf put down the bag he was holding with his teeth. "You don't have to, really," he said before nodding back to the guards, signalling for them to stood up straight again.

"Oh, come on, Juyeon. You're a prince here," the two guards howled in surprised. 

"Yes, this is our nation's long-missing prince, Prince Lee Juyeon,"

Juyeon was aware of the stares coming from the workers in the palace. Most of them were new faces, but he did recognize some. Maybe there were more that was there when he was still a pup but his memory failed him. Afterall, he was only here for a few months. Other workers must've been wondering who was he because not anyoneㅡor he could say any wolf as he was still in his wolf formㅡ could enter the palace, what more personally brought by the Prince.

"3... 2...1..." Jacob murmured, loud enough for Juyeon to hear. Juyeon was about to ask, before they heard a rushed footsteps coming from the second floor of the palace. Juyeon's eyes widened as he saw the familiar figure, rushing to them.

"Jacob, what is this smellㅡ" and the Queen's words trailed off, eyes as widened when her eyes met Juyeon's. She let out a loud gasp and her palm covered her mouth as she looked back to Jacob in disbelief.

"What... Is this? Is this? Am I smelling it right or am I old enough that my sense isㅡ"

"Mom," Juyeon called. The Queen's didn't answer, instead she just stared long at Juyeon, tears were already pooling in her eyes.

"Juyeon?" Juyeon nodded before he walked forward and stopped just in front of the Queen, head lowering down. With her hands still shaking, the Queen carefully carressed the top of Juyeon's head, which the wolf let out a loud pleasured purr, and the next thing he knew the Queen kneeled down and pulled him into a tight hug.

Juyeon rested his head on his mom's shoulder, smiling at how his mom had become so tiny compared to him. He used to fit just right on his mom's lap. 

"Where have you been, my dear? We've been looking for you everywhere," Juyeon heart sunk when his mom pulled away and he saw the tears wetting her face. He leaned forward and licked his mom's face, which the Queen then chuckled.

"How did you know I'm here? Jacob said he didn't tell anyone," Juyeon asked. The Queen then carressed his face, looking at him lovingly.

"How could I forget your smell? I've been waiting for this scent to come home, my dear," 

  
Juyeon changed to the casual short-sleeved t-shirt and sweatpants he brought from Zidian. When he went out of his room, a brown-haired man was waiting for him, wearing a white attire with silver beads and diamonds details, and Juyeon tilted his head in confusion. 

"Jacob?" Juyeon asked. It smelled like Jacob, but Juyeon still asked just in case it was just from the lingering scent in the air. However, the guy grinned.

"It's our first time seeing each other in human form," Jacob said. Juyeon's jaw dropped.

"Woah, you're so good looking," he said in awe. Jacob let out a light laugh.

"Are you talking about yourself? You'd look extremely good in a fit like mine. We'll take your measurement by today, you can get yours tailored," Jacob said. The two of them then walked side by side.

"Are you going anywhere today?" Juyeon then asked.

"Today? Nope, just staying here. Besides you're back, of course I had to clear my schedule today," Juyeon's brows met in confusion at Jacob's answer.

"Then, what's with the fancy clothes?"

"Fancy? This is my daily clothes! You'd be surprise at what fancy really is," Juyeon gasped.

"I mean... I know mom and dad wear pretty clothes everyday, I don't know prince has to too," 

"Oh you gotta make yourself ready then," Jacob said with a smile. They then walked together, Juyeon nervously following Jacob's lead, until they stopped in front of a room.

Jacob turned the knob, and when the first sound of whatever machine in the room hit Juyeon's ears, he could already feel his heart aching inside.

His heart really broke when he saw his own father laying down on the bed, eyes shut close with wires across his body.

His dad looked older than what he lasted remember. Thinner too. Juyeon bit his lower lip as he slowly reached his hand out to hold his father's. He carressed it lightly, heart heavy with guilty.

"What happened?" Juyeon finally asked Jacob.

"Let's sit at the sofa first," Jacob said and Juyeon followed. Both of them took a seat but Juyeon's eyes were still on his father at the bed, until Jacob started to speak.

"Nothing exactly. Uncle has been working too hard, and he stresses on a lot of things, alone. He had became weaker especially in term of his sense. For example right now, naturally he would've been awaken with your smell. But because he's in a bad condition, he couldn't sense it," Jacob explained.

"Is it... Is it perhaps because of me?" Jacob didn't answer immediately, so Juyeon looked up and turned to face his cousin, and he could see the older was hesitating.

"It's okay, you can tell me,"

"Uhm, well... Yes, I guess. The nation wasn't too stable after you went missing. It was a chaos in the palace but it had to be kept low for your safety, considering you might be somewhere in Etril. But you know, your birth was celebrated greatly because after so long Etril finally has a Lee prince, so when the news of your missing had to be announced to the nation, lots were heartbroken and also panicked because no one knew what exactly happened to you. So people thought there's threat in the country too," Juyeon looked down to his hands, his fingers fidgeting as guilt started to get into him.

"I caused so much trouble didn't I?"

"See? This is why I don't wanna talk about it. I'm not blaming you or anything, Juyeon. It's not like you purposely wanted to get lost," Jacob carressed Juyeon's shoulder lightly, hoping to comfort him.

"But still, maybe if I come back soonerㅡ"

"You came back. I am already so thankful of that. It must've been a hard decision for you. Plus we overcame it, you don't have to worry anymore," Jacob gave Juyeon a grateful smile and Juyeon couldn't help to wonder how much Jacob knew about his life in Zidian. But he will ask it later.

"Sangyeon said we need to crown a new King. Is that true?"

"Oh... About that... I'm sorry, Juyeon. I exagerrated a bit so you would come back. It's not to that extend yet, especially since you're back here, I believe Uncle would feel better. For the meantime, he'll be on rest and I'll do the official duty. But also, since you're back you're the most rightful regent soㅡ"

"No, you can do it. You're the most rightful person," Juyeon said it so as-a-matter-of-fact-ly that it touched Jacob's heart a little. When Jacob saw Juyeon's gaze went to his father's bed again, he lightly tapped Juyeon's shoulder.

"I'll excuse myself first. Take your time,"

Jacob came back to the room an hour later, only to see Juyeon fell asleep with his head rested on his arm at the very edge of the bed but his hand was holding onto his father's. Jacob smiled at the thought that Juyeon was still the clingy baby wolf he remembered. He slowly closed the door, careful not to wake anyoneㅡ both the Prince and the King.

Juyeon only stirred up from his sleep when he felt a light touch on his head. His eyes were heavy, still feeling tired as he didn't get a proper rest yet after his long journey from Zidian. But the carresses didn't stop, so Juyeon forced himself to open his eyes and look up. His eyes immediately widened when he saw his father was awake, although still looking weak, he was smiling.

"You're awake?"

"And you're alive?" Juyeon couldn't help but let out a light chuckle. He knew his father said it jokingly.

"You recognized me?" Juyeon asked softly, now sitting up straight and holding his father's hand with both of his. 

"I'd know my strong pup's smell in any day," his father said, it wasn't so clear and it took some time for his father to complete the sentence too, but for some reason, those words hit Juyeon so much. He started to tear up and looked down to hide his face.

"Sonㅡ"

"I should've come back sooner, I'm sorry," Juyeon finally couldn't hold it anymore and break down, starting to sob as he felt the guilt eating him inside. He hated himself for being selfish, he hated himself for doubting his family, he hated himself for what he put not only his family but the whole nation go through.

"Son, look at me," Juyeon slowly looked up, eyes still wet and cheeks drenched with tears.

"I really thought I would never see you again. But you're here, healthy and well. Thank you," Juyeon sniffled as he wiped the tears with his palm, pouting lightly.

"Why is everyone so nice to me as if I didn't go missing for 2 years and could've come back earlier? I don't deserve this," Juyeon mumbled the last sentence. He then could feel his father's thumb rubbing his hand lightly.

"Because we love you,"

  
After they're done with dinner, Juyeon sat at the balcony with his mother, catching up on the things they missed the past two years. Juyeon told her almost everything about him in Zidian, also explaining that Sangyeon didn't purposely hid him there. But, Juyeon didn't go deep about his relationship with Chanhee. He didn't know yet if it's okay to tell it to his mom and how she would react.

"They sound like such lovely friends. They must've took care of you so well, for you to come back all healthy and tall like this," the Queen said, chuckling and Juyeon nodded.

"They really do,"

"Then they must've been sad when they know you're going back to Etril for good," Juyeon licked his lower lips nervously at that. Of course, as a mother, that didn't go unnoticed. Not to mention that she could literally smell the nervousness coming from her son.

"Son? Is there anything you want to say?" Juyeon contemplated for a while, but judging by how his mother was looking at him straight in the eye, he knew he couldn't get away with this.

"Actually, I... I have to go back to Zidian, later," Juyeon saw the way his mother's face changed, and he quickly added, "Much, much later, of course. Not anytime soon," Juyeon gave her an awkward smile.

"Why? Why do you have to go back?" 

"Uhm... I have someone... waiting for me," Juyeon carefully replied.

"And what about me, your own mother? What about your father? We've been waiting for you for years too, Lee Juyeon," Juyeon looked down to the cup of coffee on the table, not daring to meet his mother's fierce eyes. He didn't know much about the world, of course, but one thing he knew is that when someone calls you by your first name, you're in a trouble.

Like that one time when Younghoon forgot it's his and Changmin's 1500 days together and Changmin narrowed his eyes and proceed to call _"Kim Younghoon."_ with the deepest voice he ever let out.

Oh, now he misses Younghoon and Changmin...

"Juyeon, are you listening?" Juyeon was brought back to the reality, feeling goosebumps all over his body at the cold voice of his mother's.

"Uh- Iㅡ"

"Please, mom is begging you, stay with us?" Juyeon's eyes briefly met his mother's teary pair, before he looked down again. He couldn't bear to see it. What kind of son he is who keeps making his parents sad?

"It's just, it's been rough for us these past few years without you. We missed you so much. The palace is full of people, but everywhere we set our eyes on, it feels empty. I'm sorry but I can't let you go. Not again," Juyeon felt his heart ached as his mother's voice broke at the end and Juyeon stood up, walked to his mother and kneeled down before he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry," was all Juyeon could say. He wished he has other words to say that could help erase the pain his parents went through. He wished he has the power to help his parents forget the hard time they had. 

But all he could say was that two words, while holding his crying mother in his embrace.

  
And he hated it, that while all of this is happening, while he feel guilty of what he put everyone through during his absence, his thought still goes to that one special person.

  
_Choi Chanhee._

  
_Will there be a day where we are together again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly idk anymore if this story makes sense but gotta finish what we start hhh
> 
> thank you for reading, leaving comments and kudos! and of course everyone here would support tbz's comeback right ♡ the stealer soty!!


	20. Chapter 20

After another 3 days of journey, Chanhee and Sangyeon are now back in front Chanhee's house. The last time they were here with the rest of the squad. 

Most importantly, Juyeon **_was_** here too.

"I don't know how else I can thank you," Chanhee said to Sangyeon. The leader let out a light laugh.

"Just say thank you. How else?" 

"I feel like just saying it isn't enough. You did so much, for me, for Juyeon," Chanhee added. Sangyeon gave the younger a smile and rubbed his shoulder.

"If you're really thankful, please don't go through hard times alone. We're all here for you, okay?" Chanhee was touched at Sangyeon's words. Chanhee simply nodded to not make the older worry, and then they bid goodbye, asking each other to have a good rest.

Chanhee watched as Sangyeon walked further away, until all was left is him, alone, standing there in the middle of the cold wind hitting his cheeks. He stared long at the door, before turning around. He started walking away and made his way to Changmin's house instead, hesitantly knocking on the door. He waited when he heard Changmin from inside, and not long after, the door was opened. A surprised gasp welcomed him.

"Oh God, you're back!" Changmin greeted, pulling Chanhee into a hug. Chanhee then saw Younghoon who was coming from the kitchen, probably to see what was happening and smiled when he saw Chanhee. Chanhee, however rolled his eyes before pulling away.

"You miss me that much, huh?" Chanhee asked, which Changmin immediately grimaced.

"I'm just surprised your body didn't break into two, that's all," Changmin replied. Younghoon who heard everything let out a laugh. If there's anytwo that can describe best friends the best, it's Chanhee and Changmin. 

"Sangyeon already went home?" Younghoon asked as Chanhee sat on the couch. He just gave him a nod. Younghoon then asked more about the weather during their jouney, if it was challenging and all until Changmin came with a mug of steaming coffee for Chanhee. Chanhee's eyes sparkled at the sight.

"Thank you, I need this," Chanhee said, immediately sipping before he ouch-ed as the drink was too hot. Changmin giggled before he said sorry, explaining that the water just boiled when he made the coffee. That's why.

Then they just sat there, Chanhee asking about how the things were at the clinic when he was gone.

"Oh! There's a mummy bear that came by, but we don't know what she wants. She doesn't look sick though. I told her to come back again in a next few days when you're back. But then she came again but with flowers. Turns out she wants to thank us for treating her son," Chanhee aww-ed at that. 

"Which one? Is it last monday's cub? The one that Haknyeon found?" 

"Looks like it. That's the most recent cub we treated right?" Younghoon asked and Chanhee nodded. Working in the forest with animals, sometimes could be so wholesome. Chanhee was glad to be a part of this community where they can live together in peace like this.

"And your journey? You didn't get hurt anywhere didn't you?" Changmin then asked.

"It was hard to be honest, but yeah came back alive," Chanhee said which made the couple smiled. They knew Chanhee was the one who wasn't fond with physical activities so it worried them a lot, but like Chanhee said, he came back alive and safely. That's all that matters.

"Uhm, how about... Juyeon?" Changmin hesitantly asked. Chanhee blinked as he looked at Changmin.

"What exactly about him?" 

"I mean, you know. When you two had to part ways," Changmin carefully added.

"Oh," was all Chanhee said. Changmin was starting to wonder if it was still too early to ask, but Chanhee then continued. 

"Of course, it was sad. We cried like babies. Juyeon cried more than I did, by the way," Chanhee smiled, remembering when he wiped Juyeon's tears-soaked cheeks. 

"Must've been hard for you two," Younghoon said, being the soft-hearted person he is, he was already pouting as he said that. Chanhee let out a laughter, but both Changmin and Younghoon could recognize how different it sounds.

"Of course it's hard. If it's you two, do you think it'll be easy?" Chanhee asked jokingly. Changmin reached over and rubbed Chanhee's arms.

"If you get bored at home just come here like you used to. We're here for you. Just don't cry at home alone," Changmin said. He was actually teasing Chanhee, but when Chanhee looked down instead of saying anything, he looked at Younghoon, alarmed.

"Chanhee?" Changmin carefully called.

"Can I do that?"

"Can I cry here? You guys won't tease me?" Changmin didn't answer Chanhee's question. Instead, he immediately pulled Chanhee into a hug, rubbing his back when he heard Chanhee sniffling. 

"I miss him already," Changmin felt himself getting close to cry too when he heard Chanhee's voice breaking like that. He knew Juyeon had been the closest person to Chanhee, Juyeon was there for him every single day, and to suddenly be apart from him must've so hard for him. Even harder when things are uncertain. Changmin himself felt frustrated because he couldn't comfort Chanhee no matter how much he wanted to because he himself doesn't know what to tell him. Juyeon will be back soon? _Will he?_ Everything is gonna be okay? _Is it really?_

"Younghoon why are you crying?" Chanhee's voice brought Changmin back to reality, and as he turned his head, he saw Younghoon crying alone at the other sofa. Chanhee pulled away from Changmin and pushed him lightly, indirectly asking him to go to Younghoon. The two best friends couldn't help but to let out a light laugh. Changmin then stood up and walked to Younghoon, now hugging his boyfriend.

"Why is this lowkey funny?" Changmin asked. Younghoon lightly gave him a punch on his rib.

"I'm sad! Why are you laughing?" Younghoon asked in between his sniffles. Chanhee somehow had managed to stop crying and now he was wiping his eyes with his fingers.

"Thanks Younghoon, if you continue being a comedian like this I think I can get through this," Chanhee said and when Younghoon whined as he hid his face to Changmin's neck, Chanhee and Changmin broke into laughter.

  
"Chanhee are you sure you don't want to stay here for the night?" Changmin asked in concern. Chanhee gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yup, I'm sure. Like, sooner or later I'll have to go back to my house. So, it's no use to avoid it," Chanhee replied.

"If it gets too much just come running here," Younghoon said. Once again, Chanhee nodded and let out a light chuckle.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry. And don't cry," Chanhee teased, which Younghoon made a face to him.

"I'll go firstㅡ oh! And tomorrow, wait for me. Let's walk together," Chanhee added. 

"You already wanna start working tomorrow? I think you should have some rest," Changmin said, with Younghoon nodding in agreement.

"No, I'll go to work. Besides I have taken a lot of off days, I don't think just being at home helps. I need to be busy," Chanhee explained. Changmin still looked like he was against it, but again, he believed Chanhee would know himself better.

They bid their goodnights and Chanhee made way to his house. He saw that Changmin and Younghoon were still outside, probably waiting until he went inside. Chanhee shook his head lightly, sometimes those two act like they're his parents or something.

Chanhee waved his hand for the last time before he finally unlocked the door, got inside and close the door again. He took of his boots as he went straight to Changmin's house without changing. He arranged the boot beside the shoe rack, reminding himself to clean and return it to Sangyeon soon.

His hands wander to the switch and when he press it, the lights turned on.

No one else was there, of course.

For a moment, Chanhee just stood there in silence.

He could still see Juyeon turning his head from watching the television, attention diverted when he heard Chanhee at the door. He would immediately beam up until his eyes turn into a pair of crescents, and greet Chanhee with the most welcoming "You're home!".

Chanhee bit his lower lip. No, no. You can't cry.

After almost a week of journey in the rough, snowy forest, Chanhee is finally at his house. Where he rests, where he has all the drinks he loves stored in the fridge. Where he has the bread he got from Kevin and a jar of homemade raspberry jam. Where he has water heater that can make him enjoy bath in warm water against this cold weather. Where he has his fluffy bed and thick comforter.

But why does his house suddenly doesn't feel like _home_?

Chanhee quickly wiped the tear that escaped from his eye. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the thoughts in his head. He took off his jacket and put his backpack down on the floor, deciding that he will unpack the stuffs later. He walked quickly pass the hallway that has the polaroids hanging on the wall, deciding that if he lay his eyes on those for 0.1 seconds, he'd probably break down for real.

Chanhee took his time in the shower, just staring at the wall as the water hit his body. He didn't know exactly what was he feeling right now. Sad? Regret? Empty? 

"Is Juyeon doing okay there..." In the end, that was all he mumbled under his breath. Chanhee couldn't help but to let out a little laugh. Maybe it's true he is _indeed_ in love. No matter what he was feeling, in the end, his mind still wander to Juyeon and his well-being.

Chanhee turned off the shower and did his skincare routine that he left for a week. He did the basic ones, but not everyday during the journey. First, he was lazy. Second, Juyeon told him he looked good anyway. 

Chanhee's lips curled into a smile.

He remembered there was this one time where he was wearing all those product and Juyeon just stared at him from the side. He didn't say anything. He was done with brushing his teeth and cleansing his face, so he waited for Chanhee to do his routine in silent. When Chanhee was done, he looked at Juyeon and saw him smiling.

_"Why?"_

_"Nothing,"_

_"You're staring,"_

_"I'm aware,"_

Chanhee let out a sigh.

"I miss you,"

  
Jacob was walking past the balcony when he spotted a shilloutte from where he was standing. His brows met in confusion. Who was there at this hour? It's almost midnight and usually everyone's pretty much asleep at this time.

Jacob made his way to the balcony and as he walked closer, his nose picked up the scent. Almost at the same time, Juyeon turned around and saw him.

"Oh, you're awake?" Juyeon asked.

"Was about to ask the same question to you," Jacob said with a smile as he stood next to Juyeon. He looked up to see what Juyeon was probably staring, gasped when he saw the view.

"There's a lot of stars tonight," Jacob pointed out. Juyeon nodded and looked up again, lips forming a thin smile. 

"I love stargazing too. In my house back there in Canada, my bed is placed right beside the window. So sometimes I sleep with my curtain open. I just stare at the sky until I fall asleep," Jacob added. 

"Me too. I love stars. I think stars are one of the most beautiful thing in the universe? Can you imagine, how many beautiful moments have the stars witnessed?" Juyeon asked. Jacob couldn't help but to smile.

"And looks like you have one of those moments too," 

One? He has _many_. When he was a pup, Chanhee always took him out to stargaze. When he first turned, he remembered that night where he gave Chanhee a ride and while Chanhee was humming a song, he looked up to the sky and saw the way the stars were twinkling that night. And of course the most memorable one was not the stars up in the sky, but the stars reflecting in Chanhee's eyes that night when Chanhee confessed to him but he was too dumb to understand.

Jacob turned his head when the younger remained silent for quite a moment, and although he just met Juyeon again for just a few days, he knew that look on his face.

"You're missing someone?" Jacob carefully asked. Juyeon looked down to his fingers that were mindlessly touching each other, took a few seconds before he nodded.

"A little bit too much," 


	21. Chapter 21

Juyeon helped feeding his dad breakfast that morning, accompanied by his mom too and the family had fun talking about the old days when Juyeon was still a pup. Juyeon also told his parents a part of his life in Zidian and bragged on how he got used of using chopstick quickly and his human friend (read: Chanhee) said he was smart for that. Juyeon was still being careful in directly mentioning Chanhee, not wanting it to trigger his mom especially and ruin the happy mood. 

"Of course you're a smart one, you resemble me," The King joked. He still couldn't talk at the same pace as others and sometimes need a break when talking, but he was smiling a lot more day by day. It's a positive sign, Dr. Kang, the trusted doctor of Etril's royalty said. 

After breakfast, Juyeon joined his mom for a small, casual meeting with his aunt's family a.k.a Jacob and his parents. Besides them catching up with Juyeon, there's a more important issue to be talked about actually. 

"We have discussed about it among us and honestly, we don't really mind it. Besides, Juyeon is the actual rightful person to be the next King," Jacob's father said.

"Even so, it doesn't feel right for us to just make Jacob a crown prince, carrying all the responsibilities and take it back like this," the Queen replied.

"What say you, Prince Juyeon?" The eyes were now on Juyeon as his aunt diverted the question to him. He didn't need to think long, he was already clear on the reason why he came back here.

"I would prefer if Jacob continue to be the crown prince, the regent while dad is resting, and proceed to be the next King. I don't think I'm capable for that title and it was never in my intention to take it too. And, I think Jacob is the most rightful person in terms of knowledge and skill. I am still lacking and have a lot to learn from him," Juyeon carefully arrange his words and gave his opinion. He saw the adoring smile his uncle and aunt gave him and suddenly feeling shy.

"Why... are you two looking at me like that?" Juyeon asked, fingers reaching up to scratch his cheek out of habit when he's embarrassed. Both his uncle and aunt let out a light laugh.

"We're just glad that you're back, and grown up well. Whoever was with you in Zidian, they've really took care of you well," his aunt said. Juyeon eyed his mom, and he could see the uncomfortable smile on her face.

"So, I think it's decided now. I'm sorry it's a rather casual meeting instead, but I'm more than happy to have someone like Jacob as the future leader of Zidian. And while we're at it, Juyeon should learn a lot of things from Jacob and help him from time to time too, considering he's staying here for good," 

"Mom..." Juyeon was about to say something to object what The Queen just said, but decided not to as it's certainly not the right time and place to argue about it. Juyeon just nodded instead and at that time, his eyes met with Jacob's. Jacob gave him a comforting smile and Juyeon was more than thankful for that.

After the meeting, Juyeon excused himself to take a walk, adding something like he hadn't get the chance to explore the garden. Jacob did ask if he need a company but Juyeon politely said he prefer to be alone, and of course Jacob understood that. 

So here Juyeon was, at the back garden of the palace, alone. He silently walked around, taking note of how it's so different from what he remembered. Well, back then the trees weren't so tall and the flowers weren't as much as what he could see in front of his eyes now. 

And then his imagination wandered to picturing Chanhee in the middle of the colourful flowers. He would look so beautiful; blending in yet still standing out, if that made sense. Especially with the flowers slightly covered with snow, Chanhee would definitely stand out more. Chanhee likes flowers. He never miss to compliment Kevin's flower garden when he had a chance, and he always loved the wild flowers they saw in the forest. But when asked why didn't he plant some at their small garden, he said it's too much work for him. 

Hopefully, one day Juyeon will get to bring Chanhee here.

Juyeon continued to walk until he spotted a door that leads out of the garden. If he remembered it correctly, this was the door that he went out from and then ended up getting lost when he was a pup. Juyeon walked to the door, open it from inside, startling the guards on the other side. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I startled you two," Juyeon said, smiling apologetically. The guards greeted and bowed to him, which Juyeon awkwardly bowed back. He was still not used to being greeted and bowed by everyone everywhere he goes.

"Uhm, I'm going to take a walk outside. If anyone look for me, please tell them that I'll be back soon," Juyeon said.

"Do you need us to go with you, Your Highness?" One of the guards asked. Juyeon lightly shook his head.

"It's okay, I'll just be around here. Thank you," Juyeon refused politely. The guards looked uneasy but they didn't pester. Juyeon had no plan to go too far, plus he's a grown up with great sense now, so supposedly there should be nothing that can go wrong. He walked away from the quards, going further into the forest.

There's not much difference between the forest here and Zidian. Besides that the forest here is thicker and if he walked further he would probably see more traces of wolves. From what he knew, usually people didn't come near the palace.

Or Juyeon might be wrong.

Because right now his ears were picking up sound of footsteps nearby. 

Juyeon looked around, but there's no one in sight. He tried to smell, but in his human form, the sense was quite limited. He looked around while being on standby mode to shift, and then his nose picked a scent. Another werewolf was nearby. But who could it be? It'sㅡ

"Oh?" A voice intruded his train of thought. Juyeon turned around and saw a man, height similar with him, skin white as milk, but hair was blonde, completely the opposite of his jet black hair.

His face, _well_ , he's good looking.

"Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before," the man asked. Juyeon's brow rose up in amusement.

"Uhm, I think I'm the one who should ask that question. What are you doing here? Do you know what this place is near to?" Juyeon couldn't help but to get defensive and asked questions back-to-back. The blonde man let out a little laugh and put up both his hands in the air, as if in a surrender mode.

"Hey stranger, relax. I really mean no harm. I always walk around here. It's near the palace, I know, but I don't go there, obviously," the man explained. Juyeon was still in guard, but he did relaxed a little.

"And you. Who exactly are you?" The blonde asked. 

"You don't have to know," Juyeon replied simply. His return to Etril hadn't been officially announced yet, and he didn't know who was this man in front of him. So obviously, it's dangerous to just tell him his identity. But now, the blonde was the one who had his eyes narrowed towards Juyeon.

"Now, how would I know you're not someone dangerous that could be here to harm the royals? Not to mention I've never seen your face before. You don't look like someone coming from the palace too," the blonde eyed Juyeon from top to the bottom. Juyeon was wearing his usual sweatshirt and jeans because he found it an annoyance to dress up in the prince outfit when he didn't even have any event to attend. It was only natural for the other to have a doubt on him.

"I said you don't have to know," was all Juyeon said before he walked away, leaving the blonde man as quickly as he could. Surprisingly, he wasn't chased and he's thankful for that because he couldn't think of any lies to be told if the blonde pester.

The blonde guy, however, turned his head around, staring at the path leading to the palace.

"Who is that person? Is he dangerous?" He wondered alone.

In an aesthetically pleasing and Instagram-able cafe, somewhere in the city...

"It's the last day you can see my face, your girlfriend can wait," the red-haired whined and all he got in return was a glare from the silver-haired sitting on the opposite of him.

"Don't you have like hundreds of black t-shirts to be packed?" Hyunjun looked up from his phone and asked. Sunwoo shrugged his shoulder.

"I'm done packing. I don't have to bring a lot, I'll just borrow my new friends' clothes there," Hyunjun shook his head.

"Hopefully you'll find someone kind enough to tolerate with your shits," Hyunjun said, which made Sunwoo frowned.

"Hey! No need to be so harsh, best friend. Just say you'll miss me and go," Sunwoo teased and Hyunjun made a disgusted face. Sunwoo laughed at it, enjoying Hyunjun's misery.

"Don't worry about me too much, you know that I can still live just fine even if someone throw me to the desert," Sunwoo added.

"I am still betrayed at the fact that you quit football just to live in that forest," Sunwoo let out a chuckle.

"You're still mad about that? I said I'm sorry, I even treat you pizza the other day! Not my fault playing football doesn't make me happy like it used too. I don't think I can do it for life," Sunwoo said, and Hyunjun let out a sigh.

"I know. I understand. I just... feel like it's a waste, both for you and for the team. You're our ace, you're extremely good at it, you have a bright future ahead, but what to do if you're not happy. In the end that's what matters the most," Sunwoo smiled at Hyunjun's words.

Both of them had known each other since middle school, being in the same class and in the school's football team for both middle and high school has made the two become best friends. They're even reqruited in the same football club after they've graduated from school, been playing two seasons together, until recently Sunwoo decided that it's not the path he wanted for life.

Besides, he had also recently find out that he's actually born special.

"Didn't you have friends that move to Zidian?" Hyunjun asked. Sunwoo nodded excitedly.

"I do! And I'm excited to meet them. Hopefully I'll live nearby their house so we'll get to hang out a lot and I won't be lonely," Hyunjun scoffed.

"You already have my replacements there," he said sulkily. Sunwoo couldn't help but to laugh in disbelief.

"Are you jealous? Tell me, are you being jealous?" Sunwoo teased. Hyunjun rolled his eyes.

"Shut up before I throw this cake on your face," Hyunjun replied, which only made Sunwoo laugh louder.

"Aww, my best friend is jealous~" Sunwoo sang.

"I said shut up before I ditch you for the actual love of my life," Hyunjun threatened, referring to his girlfriend. Sunwoo stuck his tongue out to annoy Hyunjun more, and felt satisfied when the other glared at him.

Sunwoo will miss this, endless childish banter with Hyunjun. And maybe he will miss the joy of chasing a single ball on the field, miss the loud cheer when he scored a goal, the tiny fame he experienced when people asked for a photo as memory.

But it's time to start new. It's time for a fresh beginning.

He's excited to what's waiting for him, way in the forest of Zidian.

  
Chanhee loved his job, he didn't think he could find a better job than what he has right now. He'd be fine if he was reincarnated as the same Choi Chanhee with the same specialty because he really enjoyed interacting with animals, he felt a different kind of pride being able to be the only one in the room who can understand the animals whenever they're brought to the clinic. He loved seeing the satisfied and relieved smile of pet owners after getting their pets treated.

But today Chanhee found another reason to be in love with his job.

It made him busy and occupied that he didn't have the time to think about other thing, or, a specific someone.

Chanhee was still trying to be happy despite everything, and it worked when he's at the clinic.

At home, however, it's a different story.

"I'm home," Chanhee announced out of habit when he opened the door of his house. Of course, no one replied to him. He quickly shut the door close, not wanting the literal cold wind to get in the already _cold_ house. 

Usually when he got home, Juyeon was already waiting and will follow him around, on the days he was extra clingy, he'd wrapped his arms around Chanhee's waist and shower him with endless little kisses, chanting about how much he missed Chanhee despite being away for less than a half of the day only.

Chanhee grabbed his towel and made his way to the shower. Today too, he just let the water hit his body mindlessly. Once he was done, he made his way to the wardrobe, opening its door and eyeing his pyjamas, thinking of which one he'd like to wear for the night.

Until, he spotted a couple of clothes Juyeon left behind.

He didn't think long and just grabbed one grey sweatshirt and put it on before walking to the mirror, staring at his reflection. He couldn't help but to smile at how oversized the sweater was for him. Chanhee wore oversized clothes too but still, Juyeon's size was one size smaller than his.

Regardless the way his whole body is engulfed in the big, thick sweatshirt, it's easily had became the most comfortable cloth for him. Chanhee brought his hand to his nose too, tearing up in happiness because the cloth smelled like Juyeon.

He missed him so much. This sweater could never compare to the warmth Juyeon gave him, but it was good enough. It could never compete with the instant comfort he could get from the real Juyeon's scent, but it was good enough, for now.

It was good enough to keep him happy for the night. He promised Juyeon that he'll be happy, so he's trying.

Although his happiness is still, heavily revolves around Juyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey there, welcome sunwoo and hyunjun 🤭
> 
> hyunjun wont be appearing much, sunwoo, however... 😀
> 
> oh! and the blonde man juyeon met in the middle of etril's forest... i think i made it obvious 🤭
> 
> thank you always for reading and leaving kudos! hope everyone is still enjoying this fic although i suck hshshs
> 
> have a nice day and stay safe wherever you are! 💖


End file.
